


where the fayths take us

by kyomohokus



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, King & Prince, Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Fantasy X AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus
Summary: Hokuto wakes up in a world he doesn’t recognize. Taiga is a Summoner who wants to bring about the Calm to his world.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, side Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 49
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- first of all, i don’t know what this is. i’ve always wanted to do a final fantasy x au because i’m trash.
> 
> \- this fic loosely follows the storyline of _final fantasy x_. it includes terminologies only from this game. some modifications have been made from the original plot. 
> 
> \- this is my first time committing to a fantasy genre, and i hope i do well on this one. 
> 
> \- future updates will be slower because of law school. please be patient. ^^

It’s going to be another boring day.

Hokuto can feel it already, the way he turns off the ringing sound in his phone, gets changed, eats breakfast, and heads to uni as if everything were automatic. He’d go to his class, work at his part-time job in the bookstore near campus, then head for karate practice.

By the end of the day, he’d get some studying done, maybe read a book, then sleep.

The next day, repeat.

Hokuto wonders what it would be like to be somewhere other than here. Anywhere but Zanarkand. Anywhere but a routine life. He’d read books during his lifetime, too many to count, of worlds beyond his, of a hero being transported to one of them for a higher purpose.

Maybe it would be nice to be whisked off somewhere far away and go on an adventure. Defeat an evil presence, save a kingdom. Maybe get a love interest in the end. (His classmates have always been telling him to go out with them to their drinking parties and find a potential partner.)

“Excuse me, aren’t you going to go in?”

Hokuto snaps out of his thoughts and realizes that he’s standing in front of the bus station, and he’s already holding the line. He looks over his shoulder, mumbles an apology, and gets in.

It’s after he had finished reading the fifth chapter of a fantasy novel in the bus when something _happens_.

By something, Hokuto means the earth suddenly crumbles and the bus screeches to a halt. He’s thrown forward, grunting as he hits the seat in front of him. A large crowd of people outside are running past their bus, and that usually isn’t a good sign.

Not that Hokuto hasn’t seen it happen before. At least, not in real life.

“What’s going on?” his fellow passengers murmur.

Hokuto slides one of the bus windows open and peeks out.

His heart practically stops.

Before him, a large wave is approaching them, like a huge tsunami. But what’s mind-boggling is not the size of the wave, but the large, whale-like creature sailing along with it.

The whale opens its mouth, consuming everything that comes away. The waves swirl around the whale, sending cars, poles, and trees inside its mouth.

“Run!” he screams, and that is enough to send people in a panic.

It’s when Hokuto gets out of the bus and starts running for his life when something else happens.

Creatures fall from the sky, and they’re nothing he has seen before. They’re like huge scorpions, their tails split into three different appendages, each with a different shape at the end. The tail in the middle looks like a hook, and it seems to pulse with light as the creature shakes the entire tail around.

He hears a scream, and a quick look shows him one of the creatures approaching a young girl. He stops in his tracks and looks around for a weapon—

 _There!_ There’s a long metal pole lying by an abandoned car. He grabs it and charges toward the creature, hitting it squarely in his middle.

It barely makes a dent, but it’s enough for the creature to stop its tracks and face Hokuto instead. Hokuto gulps and backs away, his reflexes quick enough to strike the creature’s tail before it hits him.

The ground shakes again, and the creatures freeze for a few seconds before scampering past him, barely paying him any attention.

And just has Hokuto is about to wonder what the fuck is happening, the waves hit him.

The waters feel like strong punches throughout his body, sending fire to his lungs, and that’s the last thing Hokuto remembers before the world fades to black.

When he opens his eyes, he’s floating into a dark abyss. He’s face to face with a boy. At least, he’d assume he’s a boy, with its small stature. However, he can’t make out the boy’s features. His face is hidden with a purple cloak.

“Hokuto Matsumura,” the boy declares, with some sort of finality, “your story begins today.”

His consciousness slips away once more.

He wakes up to the sound of voices. There’s a soft sheet over him, but he could distinctly feel that he’s not wearing his shirt. And his pants and shoes, for that matter.

“Where do you think he’s from, Jesse?” a male voice asks.

“Beats me,” another male voice answers. “I was just scouring the sea when I saw him floating on the surface. His clothes are funny-looking, and he has this with him. Even his possessions look unfamiliar.”

His eyes flip open, and he’s looking up at a high, rattan ceiling. When he sits up, he realizes he’s lying on a thin mat, a soft, colorful blanket covering his almost naked form. He looks around and finds his clothes nowhere to be seen, but his backpack is lying beside him.

“Oh, look, Kouchi, he’s awake!” one man exclaims. He’s tall and has short red hair covered by a black bandana. He’s wearing a white sleeveless shirt covered by black suspenders, as well as baggy black pants and boots. His hands are covered by fingerless gloves.

His companion is smaller in height and has blonde highlights in his hair. He’s wearing something similar to a soldier’s uniform, with black fur as sleeves on the right, and white on the left. Despite the black-and-white ensemble, the man wears a bright smile on his face.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

Hokuto opens his mouth, then closes it again. “I-I feel fine,” he replies. “But where am I?”

“You’re in the Island of Besaid,” the cheery-looking man answers. “Jesse here”—He moves his head to acknowledge the red-haired man—“saw you unconscious at sea. If you stayed there longer, you would have been a goner.”

“You dress weird,” Jesse adds. “Where are you from? I don’t think I’ve seen your clothes or belongings anywhere in Spira.”

He blinks. “Um, I’m from Zanarkand.”

Jesse and his companion share a gaze that doesn’t seem to bode well for Hokuto. He could have sworn that the shorter man had paled.

“Um … are you sure?” Jesse asks when he returns his gaze to Hokuto.

“I’m sure.” Hokuto’s eyes narrow. “You don’t believe me?”

“Did Sin’s toxin get to you? Maybe you got too close to it, and it messed up your memory.”

Sin? Toxin? “What are you talking about?” His voice rises at this point, that uneasy feeling increasing by the minute. Why do these people not know about Zanarkand? And what do they mean about getting close to this … Sin?

The cheerful expression in the shorter man has disappeared, and Hokuto doesn’t believe the next words that leave his mouth.

“I’m sorry. But, Zanarkand is gone. It was destroyed a thousand years ago.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Zanarkand that Hokuto knows is a bustling metropolis that never sleeps, even at night. Even if Hokuto couldn’t sleep, he would open the windows to his apartment and watch the lights of the city dance around each other. Depending on the day, he would hear loud music. Other times, the chatter among the citizens would overflow from below.

That Zanarkand is gone, according to the men who introduced themselves as Yugo Kouchi (“call me Kouchi”) and Jesse Lewis. It had been a dead city for a thousand years.

All because of Sin, a creature that destroyed the entire city.

“Sin is the manifestation of all the sins the people of Spira have committed, for relying too much on machina,” Kouchi explains. “It manifests itself as a whale-like creature with clawed arms. It spews out its scales that turn into monsters themselves.”

“It can also attack, and when it does, it’s deadly,” Jesse adds with a shudder.

Hokuto feels his stomach plummet as he remembers the previous events, of the ground crumbling, a huge wave approaching him, the whale-like creature, and the creatures with strange appendages. They match the descriptions Kouchi just told him.

But …

“If I’m from Zanarkand, and the city was destroyed a thousand years ago, why am I here?” he asks feebly. It doesn’t make sense.

“Maybe you came from the past?” Jesse suggests. He yelps when Kouchi hits him on the arm.

Kouchi shakes his head. “That can’t be possible. That has never happened. At least, not in written history.”

“But think about it, Kouchi,” Jesse reasons. “No one in Spira dresses like him. Whatever’s in his bag isn’t from this world either. And if he claims he’s from Zanarkand, which has been destroyed a thousand years ago, and he has no idea what we’re talking about, it could only mean one thing.”

Kouchi shakes his head then puts his hands up. “Well, I don’t know.” He sighs and rises from his chair. “But what do we do now?”

“Zanarkand,” Hokuto speaks up, realizing how his heart has been hammering all this time. “Does it still exist?”

“Yes, but as a pilgrimage site. It’s basically ruined, but it’s a holy land to us now.”

“Then take me there. Or at least tell me how to get there.”

Kouchi’s eyes widen. “What?” he exclaims.

Hokuto almost impulsively stands up, if not for the realization that he’s barely clothed. “I want to go to Zanarkand,” he declares. “I need to find answers as to why I’m here. And maybe I could go home.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea!” Jesse chimes in, face brightening. “We’re on our way there anyway—”

“Jesse!” Kouchi’s eyes widen, waving his arms. “We can’t just ask someone to join the pilgrimage—”

“Then what are we supposed to do? Let him go to Zanarkand on his own? People could beat him up just for him saying he used to live there. People in Djose, especially, are very touchy about it.”

“But … I’m not sure Juri would want us bringing him along.”

“Then ask Taiga first! Taiga’s the Summoner, and Juri can’t say no to Taiga.”

Kouchi seems to want to disagree, but he lets out a heavy breath, and his shoulders go slump. He faces Hokuto. “By any chance, can you fight?”

Hokuto blinks. “I can do karate. I can wield a weapon, too, sort of.”

Kouchi nods, though he doesn’t look satisfied with Hokuto’s answer. “Well, we’ll try to get you to join our pilgrimage, but no promises.”

He feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you.” He lowers his head to a bow. “I promise I won’t drag your group down.”

“Great!” Jesse beams. “We have to make you at least fit in, too.” He paces to a wardrobe, opening it to reveal a line of clothes. “I think some of my clothes can fit you. I might also have a satchel that can fit your possessions.” He tosses Hokuto a pile of clothes. “Just choose what you like.”

“Kouchi, is he awake?”

Hokuto looks up upon hearing the new voice and directs his gaze to the doorway, the curtains serving as doors suddenly flying open. Another man steps in, this time one with blonde hair, pale skin, and a rather sharp jawline. His outfit feels more familiar to Hokuto: a purple hakama with flower patterns on it, a white nagagi, a white haori with a pink ombre at the edge of its sleeves, and black boots.

He meets Hokuto’s eyes, and the man breaks into a smile that, for some reason, brings flutters in Hokuto’s stomach. The man is ethereal, there’s no denying that.

“Oh, Taiga,” Kouchi acknowledges, his eyes wide. “Well, uh, yeah. He’s awake.” He limply gestures to Hokuto.

Taiga smiles and plops on the edge of Hokuto’s bed, barely acknowledging the fact that Hokuto is shirtless and has a mountain-full of clothes on his lap. “Hello, I’m Taiga,” he greets. “And you are?”

Hokuto’s throat feels dry. “H-Hokuto,” he manages to stammer out. “Hokuto Matsumura.”

“Hokuto, then,” Taiga repeats, nodding. His eyes seem to sparkle. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Thank you.”

“Taiga?” Kouchi grabs Taiga by the arm and pulls him upward. “Can Jesse and I talk to you outside?”

Taiga blinks but lets himself be pulled outside.

“Go get changed. We won’t be long,” Jesse tells him before disappearing outside.

By the time Hokuto has decided on what to wear—a beige vest over a black shirt, black trousers, and gloves—and is about to ask Jesse if he could borrow some spare footwear when the trio returns.

Taiga tilts his head to the side as he regards Hokuto. “Kouchi and Jesse told me everything,” he says. “Is it true … you came from Zanarkand?”

Hokuto nods.

He was expecting the same level of surprise he encountered with Kouchi and Jesse, but instead, Taiga smiles. “I believe you,” he declares. “You can come along with us to the pilgrimage. Hopefully, you can find answers to your questions and find a way back home.”

“Kouchi and Jesse mentioned something about … Juri?” Hokuto mentions.

Taiga laughs, and it sounds like a melody. “I’ll take care of him,” he replies. “This is _my_ pilgrimage, after all.

“Anyway,” Taiga continues, “I’ll get you something to eat. We leave in two days. Kouchi and Jesse can help you settle in. Welcome to Besaid, Hokuto.” He gives Hokuto a slight bow before turning to leave.

True to his word, Taiga comes back to the hut with a tray full of food. Kouchi and Jesse had to take their leave to prepare for their journey to Kilika, their next stop for the pilgrimage.

“What about Juri?” Kouchi asks before they leave.

“Blitzball,” Taiga replies, pouring Hokuto a glass of water. “He’ll be back before sundown.”

Hokuto didn’t realize how hungry he was until he scarfed down everything on the plate. He didn’t even feel self-conscious when Taiga just sat there, watching him eat. When he realizes it, though, warmth spreads across his face. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Taiga shakes his head, pouring him a glass of water. “After what you’ve gone through, you must be hungry. Would you like some seconds?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” He reaches for the glass of water and takes a gulp. “Who is Juri, anyway? And what is blitzball?”

“He’s my best friend and my main guardian.” Taiga smiles. “He plays blitzball. It’s our main form of entertainment in Spira. It involves two teams trying to score by getting the ball past the opposing team’s field.”

“That’s kind of like football,” Hokuto says on impulse, and he quickly adds, “that’s one of the sports back in … my time.”

Taiga is tilting his head curiously, probably endearingly, if Hokuto says so himself. “That’s interesting. I suppose we modified the sport after a thousand years. You play this … football?”

Hokuto shakes his head. “No, I do karate. It’s a form of martial arts. That’s why I know how to fight. Sort of. That’s why I promise I won’t be a bother to your pilgrimage.”

The way Taiga smiles is something Hokuto figures he’ll never forget. It’s like seeing the sun up close. 

When Kouchi and Jesse return, Taiga gathers them in the hut to discuss Hokuto.

“Once Juri returns, I’ll talk to him about you joining the pilgrimage,” Taiga starts. “It shouldn’t be difficult to convince him. But I advise you not to tell him, or anyone else, that you came from Zanarkand.”

“If anyone asks about you, tell them that you got too close to Sin and lost your memories,” Kouchi adds. “You’re joining our pilgrimage to find out about your true identity.”

Hokuto nods, committing the advice to memory.

“Jesse and Kouchi can show you around Besaid tomorrow. Juri and I will be in the Cloister of Trials in the temple to start the pilgrimage,” Taiga declares, tugging the hem of his haori. “I hope it goes well.”

“Don’t worry about it, Taiga,” Jesse reassures, patting Taiga on the shoulder. “You’ll pass your first Trial as a Summoner in minutes!”

“Um,” Hokuto speaks up, “I don’t think I’ve asked before. What happens during a pilgrimage?”

There’s a quick moment in which Kouchi, Jesse, and Taiga share a look, with Kouchi’s brows furrowed. But it was gone, and it was Taiga who answers.

“A pilgrimage is when a Summoner and their guardians travel all over Spira to acquire the blessings of aeons, or summoned beasts, in an attempt to defeat Sin,” Taiga explains. “Not every Summoner is given the privilege to summon aeons, but the chosen ones complete their pilgrimage in Zanarkand and, hopefully, defeat Sin and restore Calm to Spira.”

“So …” Hokuto says slowly, trying to remember what he had just heard. “Sin can be defeated …?”

Kouchi nods. “Yes, though seemingly temporarily. Some Summoners can bring a one-day Calm, but others”—Hokuto doesn’t miss the way Kouchi slightly glances at Taiga—“can bring a Calm up to ten years.”

“Has no one ever found out how to defeat it for good?” Hokuto asks, sounding stupid because that’s the reason why people in Spira still make pilgrimages.

“I wish,” Jesse sighs, leaning against the wall. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“But we cling to any hope of peace, even if it’s for one day,” Taiga adds with a smile. “So we Summoners travel throughout Spira, and my guardians make sure I’m safe throughout the journey. That’s basically it.”

Hokuto nods. His head is still swimming with the information about this new world, but at least he gets the gist of some stuff. The important part is that this group of people has agreed to have him tag along so he can find answers about his situation.

“Well.” Kouchi stands up. “I should go check if dinner’s ready. Be prepared to be introduced to the village tomorrow, Hokuto.”

“Don’t worry, everyone’s nice,” Jesse adds, arm around Kouchi’s shoulders. “Just don’t tell them where you’re from.”

Hokuto gulps and nods.

The two have just made their way toward the door when a figure emerges. This man stands out with his pink hair, a stark contrast to his stern expression. A blue headscarf is wrapped around his head, and he’s wearing a gray shirt, dark, baggy trousers, and boots.

“Oh, hey, Juri!” Jesse greets. “How was blitzball practice?”

_Oh, that’s Juri._

The man named Juri raises a brow as he looks at Hokuto. The gaze unsettles Hokuto, and he feels his insides churning. Now, he sort of understands why Kouchi and Jesse seem to talk about Juri like they’re walking on eggshells.

Taiga stands up. “Juri, can I speak to you for a moment?” And before Juri could reply, Taiga had already made wide strides to get to him. He grabs Juri by the wrist and pulls him out of the hut.

Jesse looks over his shoulder and mouths a “Good luck!” before he and Kouchi take their leave as well.

_Taiga’s POV_

“I don’t trust the new guy.”

Juri is glaring at the entrance of the hut as if Hokuto is about to emerge from it and attack the village. Taiga sighs. “He lost his memory, Juri. It’s the least we can do to help him. Anyway, if he remembers something along the way, he can always leave the party.”

It’s the script he, Jesse, and Kouchi have planned for Hokuto. Taiga had already memorized it by heart.

Juri has his thinking face, which means he’s still not convinced. “He could be lying, you know,” he points out. “What if he’s someone out to sabotage your pilgrimage?”

“Oh, so now you’re concerned about someone sabotaging my pilgrimage?” Taiga retorts, smirking. For years, Juri hadn’t been supportive of him becoming a Summoner, so it’s fishy for his best friend to suddenly be concerned about it.

Juri seems to choke on air and averts his gaze. Even if it’s starting to get dark, Taiga can see the pink tinge on his friend’s cheeks. “It’s just that …” he mumbles. “He’s new to the team and what if we don’t get along with him? And besides, there are already three of us. Do we really need a fourth one?”

“As the one going on this pilgrimage, I don’t mind having many guardians. Besides, I told you my cousin will be joining us when we meet him in Luca, right?”

His friend continues to avoid his gaze, mumbling something that he doesn’t understand.

Having heard enough of Juri’s excuses, Taiga decides to pull his trump card. He widens his eyes and pouts. “Please?” he begs. “He really needs our help.”

Juri makes a pained noise, and Taiga could tell it’s working because his best friend scratches the back of his head and heaves a heavy sigh. “Fine. But if he does anything funny, I’m kicking him out.”

Taiga beams and lurches forward to hug Juri. “Thank you,” he mumbles on the crook of Juri’s neck. “You’re the best friend in the world!”

He feels Juri sigh, his hand coming up to ruffle Taiga’s friend. “That, I am …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! Shintaro will make his appearance!
> 
> Taiga’s outfit is semi-based on Yuna’s outfit!


	3. Chapter 3

If it weren’t for his strange circumstances, Hokuto would have sworn that he had flown off Zanarkand and escaped to a tropical paradise. He’s lucky he didn’t choose the layers of clothing Jesse had given him, or else he’d be sweating throughout their tour of the village.

The village itself is small, with a few huts situated next to each other. With such a small population, Kouchi and Jesse talk to the villagers as if they’ve shared a connection all these years. They look at him with pity upon introductions that he had lost his memories, but they eventually warm up to him and offer their help when needed.

“Everyone comes from different regions around Spira,” Kouchi explains as they set off from the village. “We are mostly an island of orphans and the widowed. People who lost their families at sea often end up here, and the villagers raise us as if we’re their own.”

Hokuto tries to keep up with the two as they walk in sand; it’s honestly difficult to do so when he has walked on solid ground almost his whole life. “Is that how you …?” he asks, pausing because he doesn’t know if the question is appropriate.

Kouchi smiles and shakes his head. “It’s alright. Yes, that’s what happened to Jesse and I. I came from Guadosalam, home of the mages. Jesse came from Djose. They’re part of our stops in the pilgrimage.”

“Have you ever decided to return to your hometown?” Hokuto asks.

“We tried when we came of age,” Jesse replies, kicking a pebble in front of him. “But by then, we’ve bonded with the others that Besaid became more of home than our actual hometown.”

Their conversation pauses when they arrive at a fork in the road. “To the west is the forest,” Kouchi explains, pointing to that direction. “That’s where we hunt, and that’s also where our blitzball team trains. There’s an incredible waterfall at the end. And to the east”—He points to the opposite direction—“is the beach and seaport. That’s where we’ll depart for Kilika.”

“How long will the journey to Kilika take?” Hokuto asks.

“A day, at most. Hopefully we won’t run into any problems.” Jesse shudders. “Anyway, we should get you a weapon. You’re sort of a guardian now.”

They return to the village and head to one of the huts. The waiting time takes longer because Jesse spent most of the time chatting to the merchant. Kouchi waits as if he’s used to Jesse chatting up a storm.

Fortunately, the merchant changes the subject, and Jesse drags Hokuto forward to show him the range of weapons available. He feels a little overwhelmed because he usually does this in a video game, but this time, he’s actually choosing a weapon he’ll use to defend himself, Taiga, and the rest of the party.

One wrong choice could put him in grave injury. Or worse.

He’s skilled in karate, although he also learned how to use the naginata. Hokuto settles for a pole-like weapon with a single-edged blade. It’s closer to what he’s familiar with.

“Wanna try it out?” Jesse asks as they emerge from the hut. “You know, better try it out now with us than have it backfire on you during battle.”

Hokuto’s grip on his new weapon tightens. “Okay.”

Hokuto boasts a black belt in karate, brought by years of training and participating in various tournaments up to his university years. And while he isn’t as skilled as in karate, he’s learned a bit of naginatajutsu when a kind senior offered to teach him.

Despite his experience with martial arts, using them in this setting is a different story.

“You can do better than that!” Jesse challenges, holding out a giant sword. He’s standing on the other side of an empty field, and Hokuto on the other.

Sweat trickles down Hokuto’s forehead as he catches his breath. It’s just a friendly sparring match and Jesse’s weapon is crude and has a blunt edge, but it’s clear that Jesse is used to combating all his life. Hokuto considered martial arts as just a way to make his daily routine less boring.

“Jesse, I think that’s enough,” Kouchi interrupts with a light chuckle. He steps between the two, holding out a gourd. “I think Hokuto’s tired.”

Jesse tsks, but lowers his weapon and accepts the gourd. “Actually, you’re good,” he tells Hokuto, popping the lid of the gourd open and drinking from it. “Guess you’re just not used to fighting that much.”

“I rarely get to use it outside lessons,” Hokuto explains, muttering a thanks when Jesse hands him the gourd. “I was meant to use it for self-defense. We don’t get many threats in Zanarkand. At least, the ones the police can’t handle.”

“The police?”

Jesse and Kouchi nod as if they’ve just heard something life changing.

“Anyway,” Kouchi interrupts, “Taiga should be exiting the Chamber of the Fayth any time now. We should drop by the temple.”

“What happens in the Chamber of the Fayth?” Hokuto asks.

“The Chamber of the Fayth is the core of every temple of Yevon, our religion, in Spira,” Kouchi explains, leading the way back to the village. “The Summoner and their guardians enter the Cloister of Trials, where they undergo a series of tests before reaching the Chamber of Fayth. Only the Summoner is allowed to enter the chamber and pray to the fayth, or souls sealed in tablets in the temples. If all goes well, the fayth will join with the Summoner so they could summon aeons.”

“How many temples are there in Spira?” Hokuto asks.

“Five, all in all, scattered all over Spira,” Jesse replies. “Luckily for us, the first one’s close to home.”

The temple of Besaid is made of stone, being held up by pillars that extend farther like a spider’s web. There’s a hymn being sung as he, Jesse, and Kouchi step inside, their footsteps light against the ground. It’s almost ominous, sending shivers down Hokuto’s spine.

The inside is a stark contrast to the cheery atmosphere of the village. The entire temple is dim, with only torches making it possible for Hokuto to make out his surroundings. The ceilings and walls are painted with intricate patterns. Hokuto wants to take a picture, but that means fishing out his phone and attracting unwanted questions.

Juri is standing by the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and brows furrowed. His expression softens only when he sees them approach. “How are the preparations?”

“We’re ready to set sail,” Jesse replies. “How’s Taiga?”

“It’s been a couple of hours already.” Juri sighs.

Kouchi chuckles. “It’s his first aeon, Juri. It will take some time for him to get used to being with the fayth. Summoner Mikako herself took two hours before she could receive her first aeon.”

Juri still doesn’t look convinced.

Suddenly, the doors up the stairs open. Taiga steps out, or rather stumbles. He holds on to the door and seems to try to regain his bearings before straightening his posture and walking down the stairs.

Just as he was halfway down, he trips and lurches forward.

“Taiga!”

Hokuto’s instincts propel him forward, reaching out his arms to catch Taiga, but Juri was quicker. His arms reach out and grab Taiga as he falls, pulling him to an embrace.

“I got you,” Juri assures, pulling Taiga to sit down at the foot of the stairs. “How was it?”

Taiga is breathing heavily, his eyes heavy-lidded, and it takes him a few more inhales and exhales before normal color is restored to his face. When he’s finally able, his eyes shine, and Hokuto could have sworn his heart stutters.

“I did it,” Taiga breathes out, smiling widely. “I connected with my first aeon.”

When Kouchi referred to aeons as summoned beasts, he wasn’t exaggerating.

Outside the temple, the villagers asked Taiga if he could summon his first aeon. After a few grand gestures and some spells muttered, a massive creature with a beak, dragon-like wings, and sharp talons appears before them. The creature screeches and soars through the sky before a bright light consumes it once Taiga makes sweeping gestures with a blue and gold staff, making jingling sounds as Taiga moves.

“The gift of the fayth,” an old man—the village head—remarks in awe, his gaze still up in the sky. “Amazing.”

Of course, Hokuto had never seen anything like it. If he were in Zanarkand right now, the sight would have amazed, though mostly scared, him. But he’s not in Zanarkand anymore, and every new thing he learns about this world just pulls him into it more.

He wants to go home, but maybe the journey to get there wouldn’t be so bad.

Before they set sail for Kilika, the villagers throw a celebration in Taiga’s honor. The chief of the villagers raise a toast to Taiga and wish them well on the journey ahead.

Taiga makes a few words about being raised in Besaid and how he’ll aim to bring Calm to the world and make everyone proud. Beside him, Juri’s gaze is down at his goblet. Jesse and Kouchi seem uncharacteristically quiet.

The night breaks into music, and Taiga is whisked away by a group of men, who Jesse and Kouchi have introduced as members of Besaid’s blitzball team. The two, meanwhile, are talking in hushed voices to the side, faces close to each other.

“I don’t trust you.”

Hokuto turns his head to his left. Juri has pushed aside his goblet, his lips forming a thin line as he looks at Taiga and his teammates. “Why not?” he asks.

Juri turns to him, eyes narrowing. “Something about you doesn’t seem right. Are you sure you lost your memory? Or are you hiding something?”

Hokuto recognizes that steely look, one that would send Kouchi and Jesse flinching. But he doesn’t know Juri that well, and that glare for him is nothing. “What I told Taiga and the others is the truth,” he says.

(And technically, he _is_ telling the truth. Jesse, Kouchi, and Taiga know that he’s not from here. Not in this timeline. But Juri doesn’t have to know that.)

“I don’t know what you want with Taiga, but I won’t let anyone hurt him. If you do, you’re gonna have to answer to me.”

Hokuto scoffs. “What are you, his boyfriend?”

Something dangerous flashes in Juri’s eyes, something that simmers with frustration. Hokuto feels his body shift backward, understanding that this is what Jesse and Kouchi must have felt.

“He’s a friend. A very important friend,” he spits out, “and I am going to keep him safe for as long as I can.”

_For as long as I can?_

Hokuto wants to ask, but at that moment, Juri’s teammates and Taiga call him, and he stands up to join the crowd.

He doesn’t miss the way Juri hugs Taiga and pulls him in tight. Hokuto wonders why it feels like he had just been punched in the gut.

“I see you’ve seen it, too.”

Hokuto looks up and sees Kouchi smiling at him before sitting where Juri previously was. He follows Kouchi’s gaze, back to Juri and Taiga. Their backs are turned to them, but then Taiga tilts his head up and whispers something to Juri, their closeness signifying that the two share something special.

“They’re not like that, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kouchi says before Hokuto could ask. “When Taiga came to Besaid, he was accompanied by Juri’s brother. That’s why Juri treats Taiga like his younger brother. But obviously, some feelings came into the mix.” He chuckles fondly.

“Does Taiga know?”

Kouchi nods and sighs. “I have a feeling he does, but he just doesn’t make it obvious because he doesn’t want Juri to act strange around him. Besides, if Taiga _does_ share the same feelings, I don’t think he would act on it.”

“Why not?”

Kouchi falls silent, his gaze no longer focused on Taiga and Juri, but at something far away. Hokuto notices the way the edge of his lips turn down slightly while he’s contemplating.

Hokuto decides to wait for an answer. He’ll receive it, anyway.

“Taiga … he’s dedicated to his duty as a Summoner,” Kouchi finally speaks. “He knows being a Summoner involves full commitment, and even though it’s not prohibited, he’d rather not focus on his feelings.”

“But they can always pursue a relationship when the pilgrimage is over, right? Taiga defeats Sin, all is right in Spira, and he and Juri can live happily ever after?”

Isn’t that how adventure stories go?

Kouchi doesn’t give him an answer, because Jesse approaches them and holds out his hand, asking Kouchi to dance with him. Hokuto notices the fond smile and the tinge of pink in his cheeks as he takes Jesse’s hand and stands up, letting himself be dragged along.

“Enjoying the festivities so far?”

This time, it’s Taiga who sits next to him. Both his hands are carrying goblets, one of which he hands to Hokuto.

“I apologize on behalf of Juri. He tends to take his guardian duty very seriously.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? He’s taking his duty seriously.”

Taiga laughs, his eyes sparkling like the sky above them. He brings the edge of the goblet to his lips and tilts it for a drink. “He’s like a brother to me, but sometimes I could do without him by my side. Like right now.”

“You could have gone to Jesse or Kouchi.”

The boy before him shrugs. “I see them every day. And besides”—he shifts close so that their shoulders are touching—“I am curious about the boy who claims he’s from Zanarkand of the past.”

Up close, Taiga is more beautiful, Hokuto thinks. The moon casts a shadow on him, giving him an ethereal glow. Hokuto can feel his heart beating erratically.

“Why did you believe me so easily?” he asks. “Kouchi and Jesse found it hard to believe I came from Zanarkand, at first. But you believed me after just hearing their story and confirming with me.”

Taiga is smiling, and Hokuto’s breath gets caught in his throat.

“It’s a hunch, I suppose,” Taiga replies with a shrug.

He says no more, and Hokuto resigns himself to the shared, comfortable silence as they watch the rest of the festivities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late update. schoolwork is getting to me.
> 
> i just wanna share that the last scene in this chapter is the reason i decided to write this fic. 😂

The sun is high up when they board the ship that would take them to Kilika. Aside from their party, they are joined by a few more villagers heading to the next island to trade goods. Others will be going through Kilika before departing for other places in Spira.

“All set?” Hokuto asks as he helps load the last of the cargo one of the villagers have handed him.

Kouchi looks around the docks and nods. “Looks like we’ve got all our stuff in the ship,” he declares. “Now, where’s Taiga?”

As if on cue, they spot Taiga walking toward the dock, flanked by the village elders. Even from a distance, Hokuto could tell that Taiga’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes as he nods at whatever the elders are telling him.

“He’ll be fine,” Kouchi says as if reading Hokuto’s mind. “He trained under them for years, so he’s used to the elders nagging on him.”

When Taiga bids goodbye to the elders and heads toward their directions, his shoulders relax. His face lightens, pace quickening. “All set?” he asks.

Kouchi nods. “Just waiting for the go-signal from the captain.”

“And Jesse and Juri?”

“Helping the crew get ready to set sail.”

Taiga cranes his neck to get a look at the ship, a small smile on his face. “I can’t believe I’ll be leaving this island,” he says, a certain nostalgia in his voice.

“It _has_ been a while for me, too,” Kouchi remarks with a nod.

“And it’ll be Hokuto’s first trip around Spira,” Taiga adds, his eyes sparkling. “How are you feeling?”

To be honest? Hokuto had tossed and turned last night, not sure what he should be looking forward to in the long journey ahead. What’s in store for him out there? And would he be able to get home? “I’m a little nervous,” he admits lamely.

“That’s alright.” Kouchi pats him on the arm. “It’s not going to be an easy pilgrimage, but it will certainly become memorable.”

“Kouchi and Juri have been on a pilgrimage before. They should know,” Taiga adds.

Soon, the captain calls him, and they board the ship. They meet up with Kouchi and Jesse in their quarters, of which they’re split into two groups. Naturally, Juri and Taiga take a separate room. (And Hokuto’s honestly grateful for that. After that warning from last night, he’d rather minimize run-ins with Taiga’s main guardian.)

Hokuto trails along with Jesse and Kouchi as they head to the deck. While the atmosphere was busy this morning, everyone onboard is now relaxed and cheery. Someone is playing a musical instrument, and others are singing along. Jesse drags him to one of the villagers on board distributing food, and who is he to say no?

“The Young Summoner Taiga has certainly grown up.”

He overhears a couple of middle-aged adults gathered next to the captain’s cabin, sipping drinks. Jesse and Kouchi are immersed in a game with some teenagers, and Hokuto is distracted enough to listen in on the conversation.

“Certainly grown more beautiful than the first time he arrived on the island.”

“He shall be as great as his father, I can feel it.”

“Possibly greater. And I mean no offense to the High Summoner Masaki. He brought the latest Calm, after all.”

_Taiga’s father is a High Summoner? He was the one who brought the latest Calm?_

He feels something hit him, and when he looks, it’s the ball the teenagers have been playing with. From afar, Jesse waves at him, asking if he could toss the ball back. Hokuto decides to drop the eavesdropping, at least for now, and join in on the game instead.

  
  


That night, Hokuto dreams of the boy again.

Everything is dark, and Hokuto couldn’t move. The boy’s face is still covered by a hood, and there’s barely any hint of a smile on his face.

“Who are you?” he asks. “Why did you bring me here?”

“It’s all in the plan, Hokuto Matsumura,” the boy replies.

“Then tell me what your plan is!”

The cloaked boy shakes his head. “You’ll learn in time. Make it to Mount Gagazet, and you will learn your purpose. Protect your Summoner until then.”

And before Hokuto could ask more questions, the boy disappears.

  
  


Hokuto wakes up with a start, and he sits up from his bed. It’s dark, and he can hear Jesse’s loud snores from the cot across him.

He tosses and turns, trying to let sleep return, but to no avail. Hokuto sighs and gets up and out of the quarters, figuring some fresh air might help him get back to sleep. He grabs his weapon, just in case, though he hopes he wouldn’t need it.

The deck is quiet, the ship steady as it courses through the sea. The air is a bit chilly, and Hokuto wishes he has a sweater or something to keep himself warm.

There’s a figure standing by the edge of the deck, their back turned to Hokuto. With the billowy outer clothing, he could already recognize the figure as someone familiar.

“Can’t sleep?”

The figure turns around, and as expected, it’s Taiga. The boy smiles at him and gestures for him to come forward. “I could ask the same thing to you.”

“I had a dream,” Hokuto admits, leaning forward against the railing. “There’s a boy in it, and he told me I’d find my purpose at Mount Gagazet. Wherever that is.”

“Mount Gagazet?” Taiga repeats. “That’s close toward the end of the pilgrimage. After that, it’s Zanarkand.”

“Should I believe that dream?”

The boy beside him hums, tucking his chin on his hands. “If there’s anything I learned before I became a Summoner is that dreams are significant.”

“Ever had some of your dreams tell you something?”

Taiga nods and looks up at the starry sky. “I often dream of my father. Sometimes I just tell him what I’ve been up to. Other times, he tells me vague things that I still don’t understand up to now.”

 _Taiga’s father_. He remembers the conversations the other passengers had. “I couldn’t help but overhear your father is a High Summoner?”

“ _Was_ a High Summoner,” Taiga corrects, sighing.

A punch to the gut as he sees the sadness in Taiga’s features. “I-I’m sorry,” he mumbles quickly, turning his gaze on the waters.

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. If there’s anything, I’m proud to be the son of the man who brought the last Calm to Spira.”

“Is that why you wanted to become a Summoner?”

Taiga chuckles. “Partly,” he answers. “Another part of me wants to do it because I don’t want to be my father.”

“What?”

Taiga is about to reply when suddenly, something strong collides with the ship. It tilts, causing him and Taiga to stumble backward. Hokuto manages to catch Taiga in time before he is flung to the other side of the ship.

“I got you,” he tells Taiga, grip tight around the Summoner’s waist.

A massive wave crashes over the boat, drenching them both. A whale’s cry echoes throughout and Hokuto freezes as he recognizes that sound.

“Sin.” It’s Taiga who confirms his fears.

Sure enough, a massive, whale-like creature jumps out of the water, crying out once more. As it does, those familiar creatures sprout out of its body, landing on the ship. Hokuto is thankful he had the sense to bring his weapon with him.

“Watch out!”

Hokuto whips his head, and luckily his instincts are quick. He shields himself with his weapon just as the tail of one creature attempts to strike him. Hokuto grunts, pushing the creature away before rushing to Taiga, who is weapon-less but manages to kick a beast away from him.

“Sorry,” Taiga mumbles when Hokuto shields him from another creature.

Hokuto shakes his head. “My duty, remember?”

Soon, the deck is swarmed with passengers, their weapons ready. Juri rushes for Taiga and shields him from the other side, helping Hokuto ward off the creatures from their Summoner. Kouchi arrives with Taiga’s staff, which he throws at the Summoner.

He sees how the edge of Taiga’s lips tug up as he mutters a few incomprehensible words, simultaneous with familiar gestures. 

There are screams when the aeon emerges from a ball of light, squawking and bearing its talons. The creature flaps its wings, generating a gust so strong that Hokuto has to hold onto the railings to keep himself on solid ground.

By the time the gust is gone, the creatures are gone as well. Near him, Kouchi, Jesse are crowded around Taiga, with Juri helping him up.

“You okay?” Jesse asks.

Taiga nods, though his face is pale. His knees wobble, so Kouchi and Juri hook up their arms around his so Taiga can better steady himself. “I-Is it gone?” he asks.

“Looks like it.” Juri looks out at the sea before them, and he pales as well. “No …”

Hokuto hears gasps fill the ship. He turns to where Juri is looking and his heart drops. The ship is nearing an island up in flames. Screams can be heard from the island, and Hokuto looks away as he feels something clawing inside of him.

“Not Kilika …” Kouchi whispers, face pale. “No …”

Taiga’s hands are over his mouth, his eyes glassy.

No one in the ship speaks as they near the burning island. Even if they wanted to rush for help, they couldn’t. Not when they’re still in the middle of the sea.

He’d experienced being close to Sin firsthand, but it was fleeting. So when the villagers talked about it, he barely felt fear.

But now, Hokuto is standing on the deck with the rest of the passengers of the ship, watching helplessly as the island before them burns. He’s flooded with fear, overtaken with anger. And, at the back of his mind, he vows to do everything he can to help.

  
  


They reach Kilika island in the morning. No one slept in their quarters, instead bringing their mattresses and blankets out to sleep on the deck.

Yet, Hokuto knew that no one slept a wink. Not even him. He could hear the whispers amongst the passengers, of hopelessness, of fear that Sin might suddenly return.

“We could have been next.”

“What would happen to the poor children?”

Hokuto tosses to the side to find Taiga lying to his side, facing him. His eyes are puffy, and his lips are turned down to a frown. Hokuto’s heart lurches at the sight.

When they meet gazes, Taiga’s face flushes and turns back to the other side.

The harbor in Kilika island is in shambles, and the passengers’ descent to what’s remaining of it is slow but steady. Despite the destruction on the island, a couple of villagers nevertheless welcome them, apologizing for the mess yet offering them to stay in homes that remained intact.

“Would you require a Sending?” Taiga asks as he approaches the man who introduced himself as the village head. “I’m a Summoner from Besaid. I can perform one for the village if it hasn’t yet.”

The village head lets out a relieved sigh. “Yes, please do. I’m afraid our last Summoner departed for Luca the night before, so we haven’t Sent our loved ones yet.”

“What’s a Sending?” he whispers at Kouchi.

Kouchi looks around, maybe hoping that no one overhears them. “A Sending is when a Summoner sends off the souls of the deceased. Sometimes the dead … don’t want to die, and their soul remains in Spira. After a while, their resentment for their death grows, and they become fiends when the resentment becomes strong enough.” Kouchi’s voice becomes softer as he finishes his explanation.

He follows the rest of the villagers toward the other side of the harbor. Taiga’s grip on his staff is already tight, yet he speaks lightly to the villagers as if to ease their worries. Maybe it’s a Summoner effect, or perhaps that’s just Taiga’s effect on other people.

They reach the other side of the harbor, and Hokuto could see a myriad of coffins submerged in the water. His heart wrenches as he sees people crouches over by the docks, sobbing, comforting each other. This is the effect of Sin since time immemorial in Spira.

“You sure you can do it?” Juri asks.

Taiga sighs, crouching down and untying the laces of his boots. “I have to, Juri,” he replies. “No one else can.”

Once he is completely barefoot, he walks to the edge of the deck, the villagers parting to make way for him. Taiga closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, muttering a few words before he starts to sing in a language Hokuto can’t understand.

Taiga’s singing voice is _beautiful_ , Hokuto thinks, and it would have enchanted him throughout if not for the fact that Taiga steps on the waters. He watches in amusement as Taiga _walks_ onto the water, bare feet against water but not sinking.

Taiga stops at the center of the coffins below him, dragging his staff to the water as he spins. The water around his feet rushes to gather and he’s lifted in the air, held only by liquid. Creatures that look like fireflies dance around him, a mirage of colors that takes away Hokuto’s breath (but not more than Taiga does).

And Taiga dances, or at least, that looks like it to Hokuto. His eyes are closed and he’s spinning, twirling his staff as he’s up in the air.

And Hokuto’s surrounded by people grieving as they bid farewell to their loved ones. A woman falls to the ground, clutching her heart and sobbing, and others crouch down to comfort her.

Yet, Hokuto’s gaze is on Taiga’s dance up in the air, wondering how something so sad a ceremony could be so beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for not updating sooner. I've run across a writer's block and got too focused on working on another fic. Hope this makes up for it!

Compared to Besaid, the island of Kilika stretches out across a larger mass of land. The atmosphere is bright and cheery despite the tragedy that had befallen the night before. Even in the evening, the villagers make sure that their guests have dinner to eat and a place to sleep.

The group decides to delay their pilgrimage in favor of helping rebuild the city. Hokuto was dragged along by Jesse and Juri into helping rebuild houses, while Taiga and Kouchi went around the village to tend to the sick and injured.

“Tired?”

Hokuto looks away from the piece of wood he was hammering on the wall of one hut. Taiga is holding out a gourd full of water. He smiles and sets down his hammer, taking the gourd. “Thank you. Not much. You?”

“I’m taking a break. I can’t heal too many people in one day.” Taiga sits down against the wall next to Hokuto. “I wish I could. The villagers are counting on me.”

Hokuto hums. “Don’t push yourself, then,” he says. He slides down on the space next to Taiga and drinks from the gourd again. “I don’t think it would be good for you to heal villagers when you’re not at your best.”

“I suppose so.” Taiga sighs. “Hopefully, this will make me strong for the pilgrimage.”

“When you defeat Sin, you can always come back to help rebuild the village.”

“I suppose so,” Taiga repeats, though Hokuto could tell his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“There you are!” they hear Kouchi’s voice. When they look past the wooden bridge, he sees their friend approaching. “The Villager Head is looking for you. Food is ready.”

Taiga gets back up and holds out his hand for Hokuto to take. “Let’s go?” he says, tilting his head.

Hokuto remembers how stunning Taiga looked during yesterday’s sending, and it sends warmth spreading throughout his chest. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he takes Taiga’s hand, soft against his touch, and lets himself be tugged up.

They were supposed to continue helping the villagers, but the Village Head insisted that Taiga go on ahead in the pilgrimage. “I’ve already told the temple priests about you,” he says. “Your pilgrimage should take priority over our well-being.”

“But what about the injured?” Juri asks.

“Many Summoners will come to Kilika, so we are not worried. What is important is that you”—The village head pats Taiga’s hand momentarily—“gain the favor of the aeons and make it to Zanarkand. Just like your father.”

He catches Taiga gulping visibly before nodding.

They pack their bags and say goodbye to the villagers, who give them gifts. Hokuto’s heart lurches because these villagers had just lost loved ones and homes, but they still had the heart to give them something in thanks.

Hokuto is amazed at how Taiga can put up a front even when he feels otherwise. He had seen it after the Sending, the way he smiled as he talked to and comforted the villagers. But when it was just the five of them, all his defenses came down.

“Taiga …”

They were halfway through the gates of Kilika and the forest that would bring them to the temple when they stop in their tracks. Juri has an arm around Taiga, whose gaze is down. His shoulders start heaving, and soon, a sob escapes his throat.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Juri’s voice is gentle as he pulls Taiga into an embrace. “One day, those villagers will be smiling because of you.”

Summoners, he has learned, as expected to be strong, to act like they’re put together. Taiga, even more so, has to be, because he’s the son of the Summoner who last brought Calm into Spira. Such pressure weighs heavily on his shoulders.

Hokuto had only met Taiga for a few days, but he wonders if there’s anything he could do to ease that burden.

They reach past the forest and find themselves standing before a long series of steps. “That leads to the temple,” Kouchi announces.

“How long until we reach the temple?” Hokuto asks.

“It depends on how long we take. In our previous pilgrimage, it took us half a day, but I heard others took two days. Other Summoners end up giving up halfway.”

“That’s not an option.” Taiga walks ahead of them and starts walking up. Eventually, they follow.

It’s clear, though, that Taiga is still exhausted from attending to the villagers of Kilika. They would often stop midway through the climb to check up on Taiga. He could already feel Taiga’s frustration from the occasional breaks.”

“Come on, everyone,” he finally exclaims mid-climb. “I’ll be fine. No more breaks, alright?”

Jesse chuckles and shakes his head as they trudge forward. “Taiga really is stronger than he looks,” he remarks.

After what feels like half a day of climbing the steps, they finally reach Kilika Temple. Unlike the one in Besaid, the temple is larger, more extravagant. Flames spout out of the pillars, changing colors every time someone enters and exits.

A couple of elderly men who he assumes are the temple priests bow as they enter, with Taiga leading the way. Once they step inside, they are met with the solemn hymn that Hokuto heard when he entered the temple in Besaid.

Two figures are standing by the foot of the stairs, one of them taller than the other. The shorter one turns to look at them, and his eyes widen. “Summoner Taiga?” he says.

Taiga’s expression brightens, taking huge steps to approach the man before them. “Summoner Ryosuke,” he greets, bowing. “It’s been a while.”

“We’re equals, Taiga. There’s no need to be so formal.” Ryosuke chuckles. “How are you? We haven’t seen each other since …?”

“Our training in Bevelle,” Taiga finishes the sentence for him.

“Yes, it’s been three years then.” Ryosuke nods. “By the way, I’d like to introduce you to Yuto, my guardian.”

The taller man nods in greeting, his expression softening as he is introduced.

“These are my guardians.” Taiga gestures for them to come forward, introducing them one by one. “And I see Yuto is doing well.”

From behind Ryosuke, Yuta smiles and gives a small wave.

Ryosuke laughs after the introduction. “I’d say, I’ve never encountered a Summoner with this many guardians. Are you sure about this, Taiga? One or two, maybe three, would have sufficed, but four? People might think less of a Summoner if they need that many people to protect them.”

Ryosuke says it in jest, but Hokuto could feel the tension that suddenly envelops the room. From his peripheral vision, the usually cheerful Jesse and Kouchi are frowning, while Juri is greeting his teeth.

But Taiga is smiling and shaking his head. “That may be the case,” he speaks up, “But it’s an honor to be surrounded by friends who are willing to protect me. And that, I believe, is my source of strength throughout the pilgrimage.”

Yamada blinks, but a slow smile spreads to his face. “If that be the case, I suppose I shouldn’t be one to remark. My apologies.” He bows his head slightly. The door from the foot of the stairs opens, and a Summoner and, presumably, a guardian, steps out. “I suppose we’re next in line. I’ll see you again soon, Taiga?”

Taiga nods, bidding his farewell as Ryosuke and Yuto head for the stairs, toward the Cloister of Trials.

“I don’t like him,” Jesse declares as soon as the door of the Cloister of Trials closes.

“Ryosuke doesn’t mean no harm with that,” Taiga says, shaking his head. “It _is_ true that having too many guardians is not a common sight among Summoners. It makes a Summoner look weak, or so I was told by my teacher.”

“But you’re not.” Juri puts a hand on Taiga’s shoulder, grip protective.

Taiga looks at him and smiles. “I know.”

Finally, Ryosuke and his guardian emerge from the Cloister of Trials, the Summoner looking pleased with himself. He and Taiga share goodbyes before the latter gestures for them to head up.

Hokuto had asked Kouchi what it was like being inside the Cloister of Trials. Kouchi had told him that it differs per temple, but each Cloister holds a series of tests for the Summoner, sometimes with the help of his guardians, to complete. Some Cloisters offered puzzles, while others have complicated paths.

“It gets more difficult as you get farther along the pilgrimage,” Kouchi tells him. “If I remember correctly, Summoner Mikako struggled with the one in Luca. That temple had too many twists and turns.”

Summoner Mikako had always been mentioned as the one Kouchi and Juri previously protected. “Where is she now?” he asks. “Summoner Mikako?”

“Oh, she’s happily married. I believe she already moved to Luca. We might stop over at her place once we arrive there.” Kouchi grins. “She practically raised us in Besaid. You’ll love her.”

Hokuto doesn’t know what to expect upon entering the Cloister of Trials, but he certainly wasn’t thinking of being surrounded by dark, stone walls, a stark contrast to the lavishness of the temple’s interiors. Before them is a long path that leads to a dead end.

“Kouchi.” Taiga looks over his shoulder. “How shall we proceed?”

Kouchi hums, stepping forward to look at the dark walls. He then presses his hand toward one wall, which glowed and showed a dark, crystal ball. “If I remember correctly, this crystal should belong somewhere.”

Hokuto watches as Kouchi, Juri, and Taiga move forward the Cloister of Trials, opening walls, extracting crystals, and placing them in the proper platforms. Jesse seems to be content in falling behind, and Hokuto doesn’t think he could contribute much and decides to stay beside the tall guardian.

“I’m not smart enough for that,” Jesse comments as they walk slowly, watching Kouchi and Juri discuss the next step, trying to remember how they solved the trial in their prior pilgrimage. “Kouchi’s amazing, though.”

“Just Kouchi?” Hokuto asks, raising an eyebrow.

At that instant, Jesse’s face reddens, and Hokuto comes to a realization. He decides not to ask Jesse outright and, instead, drops a subject. He’ll reserve it for a future conversation.

Eventually, the wall at the end of the hallway opens, revealing a wide door. Taiga does a small fist pump that Hokuto finds adorable before leading the way toward it with wide steps.

“Only the Summoner is supposed to go beyond there,” Jesse tells him. “All we have to do is wait.”

Taiga gives them a small wave before pushing open the doors and stepping inside.

“And now, we wait,” Juri announces, taking his seat by the door.

As always, Hokuto makes it a point to avoid Juri, taking a seat beside Jesse and Kouchi. The two are equally quiet, so Hokuto takes the time to observe his surroundings. He’s itching to take out his phone or his book that was miraculously intact during the attack on Zanarkand, but he doesn’t want to raise Juri’s suspicions.

Fortunately, it doesn’t take Taiga long enough to create a pact with the aeon inside. He slightly stumbles as he walks out, and his face is pale, but his condition is better compared to when he was in the Temple of Besaid.

The smile on Taiga’s face, however, makes the effort worth it, and Hokuto wonders how it’s possible to be charmed by a smile he had regularly seen only for a few days.

“Where now?” Hokuto asks as they descend the stairs, letting Juri and Taiga lead the way.

“Luca,” Jesse explains. “We might stay there for a couple of days. Juri is playing blitzball, Taiga’s meeting his cousin, and I think we have enough time to visit Summoner Mikako?”

Kouchi smiles and nods. “It’s time to make the most of leisure while we’re at it. Once we pass Luca, we won’t be having fun until we reach Bevelle. That’s the home of our religion, Yevon. Taiga’s hometown, too.”

Hokuto nods absentmindedly, his gaze on Taiga’s back as he trudges on. “His father,” he mentions, making sure his voice is soft, “what happened to him?”

The gazes of his two companions darken. Hokuto is about to expect that he’s not going to get any answers until Kouchi speaks up.

“He passed away peacefully. Taiga doesn’t really want to talk about it, so we don’t either.”

And he leaves it at that, and Hokuto gets the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Someone joins the party in Luca.


	6. Chapter 6

After resting in the village, they board for Luca the next day. Taiga is once again surrounded by villagers, who thank him and wish him well for the pilgrimage. Their group receives gifts from the villagers to tide them by their journey, including food, some potions, and new gear.

The ship is back to its usual cheer before Sin attacked. Juri is playing blitzball with the children, and Kouchi and Jesse were nowhere to be found after dinner. Hokuto is tempted to sleep in his room the entire night when someone knocks on the door.

Taiga is standing outside his room. He still looks exhausted from making a pact with the aeon at the Kilika Temple, but at least some of the color has returned to his cheeks. “Hello, Hokuto,” he greets with a smile. “Did I disturb you?”

Hokuto shakes his head, stepping aside to let Taiga inside. “Everything okay?” he asks.

“Oh, don’t worry, everything’s fine.” Taiga chuckles. He takes a seat on the edge of Kouchi’s cot. “I just …” He clasps his hands together. “I don’t think we’ve spent a lot of time together since the pilgrimage started, that’s all.”

Hokuto’s face grows warm. He sits down on his own cot. “Oh,” he says dumbly. “You’re always with Juri, so …”

Taiga’s nose scrunches. “He’s distracted, so I’m making the most of it.” He sighs. “It’s nice to be apart from him once in a while.”

“Why don’t you tell him, then?”

“Do you think I should?” Taiga asks, his gaze on his hands that he has started wringing.

“I think it’s important to set boundaries, even if you’re friends. It’s obvious he cares about you. It’s just that he needs to learn when he’s overstepping.”

Taiga doesn’t look convinced, but he nods. “I’ll try.” He smiles at Hokuto. “Thank you. I can’t seem to talk to Kouchi and Jesse about it because they’ve known Juri as much as I do. It’s refreshing to hear advice from someone else.”

Hokuto’s heart flutters, and he manages a nod. “Y-You’re welcome. My mom told me that sometimes it’s cathartic to talk to a stranger. Because there’s no judgment and all.”

“Yes, I understand where your mother is coming from.” Taiga’s hands relax. “Do you miss her?”

The last time Hokuto had seen his mother was when he left for university. The last time they had spoken to each other was a ten-minute phone call in which his mother asked him the usual questions (“Have you eaten?”, “How’s school?”, “Are you making new friends?”, “Do you have a special someone already?”) and Hokuto would give his usual answers because he hasn’t eaten much but cup noodles, schoolwork was a bitch, he hadn’t really made any new friends, and aside from this one curious make-out session with a college classmate, he hasn’t started dating at all.

If he had known that would be the last time he would talk to his mother after …

“Hokuto?”

He blinks, and he feels the wetness of his cheeks. “S-Sorry!” he says, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm, though the tears continue to flow. “I don’t know what came over me—”

Arms pull him forward, and a hand runs up and down his back soothingly. Hokuto loses control of his emotions and pulls Taiga close to him, tucking his chin on the Summoner’s shoulder as he cries.

Once Hokuto has calmed down, Taiga suggests that they get some fresh air. They take a seat on the bench in the deck, staring out into the sea. Taiga disappears for few minutes, returning with two mugs of tea.

“Thank you,” Hokuto says, shuddering as their fingers brush against each other as he takes the mug.

“The chef recommended this tea to me,” Taiga says, taking a sip. “It’s said to calm your nerves. How are you feeling?”

He had stopped crying a few minutes ago. “I didn’t realize I’ve had these emotions pent up for the past few days,” he admits.

“You have been through a lot since you came here. I can’t imagine what it’s like suddenly being thrown to an unknown world.”

“She’d love it here.” Hokuto’s grip on his mug tightens. “She used to tell me stories about fantastic worlds, of heroes going on a journey and saving the world. I’d like to tell her all about it, but my phone doesn’t seem to be working here.”

Taiga blinks in confusion. “Phone?” he repeats.

Oh, right, phones don’t exist in this world. Not anymore. Hokuto reaches inside his pocket and fishes out his phone, miraculously still working despite his encounter with Sin in his Zanarkand. “We use this to communicate to friends and family,” he explains, setting down his mug on the bench. “We also get the latest news here, and sometimes we play games, too.”

Taiga’s eyes widen as Hokuto unlocks his phone, the screen brightening to show the boxes and boxes of applications. “I didn’t know a tiny machina could do so much,” he says in awe.

Hokuto chuckles, warmth spreading throughout his chest at the sight of Taiga’s fascination. The phone before him isn’t such a big deal to him, to be honest. “Do you want to see what my mother looks like?”

Taiga’s expression brightens, and Hokuto could have sworn his heart just did a backflip.

They spend the entire evening browsing through Hokuto’s phone gallery. Hokuto shows Taiga his family pictures, his house, his school, and some random photos he had taken of various places. He tells him of the energy he felt in his first karate lesson and tournament, the joy of seeing cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, the sadness of parting with his friends after graduation.

“It’s not the Zanarkand I was told all my life,” Taiga says when Hokuto puts down his phone. “It’s very different.”

“You guys have a point, too, you know.” Hokuto shrugs. “We became dependent on machines and gadgets. This phone may be convenient, but it also made people distant. We prefer to talk to each other over the phone instead of talking face-to-face.”

Taiga’s face falls. “That sounds lonely.”

Hokuto nods. “But did my Zanarkand really deserve that? Honestly, I’m not so sure.”

“Either way, Sin has to be stopped.”

A question suddenly comes to mind. “Taiga?” he asks. “How do you communicate with each other in Spira?”

Taiga smiles. “We send spheres. We record our voices and faces and then send it to our recipient. It’s not as fast as your phones, but it gets the message across.”

“Sort of like video messages.” Hokuto unlocks his phone again and opens his camera. He turns on the selfie feature and holds out his phone so that he and Taiga are on the frame. “My phone has it, too.”

“Amazing.” Taiga’s eyes are wide, and Hokuto wants nothing more than to capture it in a photo.

An idea hits him. “We should take a picture together.”

Taiga’s more excited; Hokuto finds it endearing. “Alright.” He runs his hand through his hair as if fixing his appearance even if there’s no need to. “How do we do this?”

“Just look here and smile. I’ll take the photo.”

Taiga moves a little too close to him, practically beaming, and Hokuto is glad Taiga can’t hear the frantic beating of his heart when he takes the photo.

Hokuto is woken up by the sound of excited voices and footsteps. He sits up on his bed to find Kouchi and Jesse just stirring from their cots as well. “What’s going on?”

Jesse yawns and scratches his eyes. “I think we’ve reached Luca.”

They get changed before heading to the deck, and Hokuto could only make a sound of awe as he takes in the sight before him.

He’d already heard from the others about how Luca is nothing like Besaid and Kilika, and the sight before him is proof. Even from a distance, he could see the tall, white buildings towering before them.

“Luca, the economic hub of Spira,” Kouchi says, standing next to him. “The city may not have the temples for pilgrimages, but it’s full of life.”

“It’s where everything exciting happens,” Jesse adds. “Like Juri’s blitzball game!”

“Our national sport,” Kouchi explains. “I think you’ve already seen Juri play it yesterday.”

Hokuto nods. It reminds him a bit of football, though Taiga had explained to him once that blitzball in Luca takes place in a round sphere full of water. It’s difficult to imagine, so he supposes he has to see it to believe it.

Taiga and Juri emerge from the quarters, the former’s eyes brightening at the sight of the city before them. “It’s beautiful,” he says, breathless. “More beautiful than the last time I’ve seen it.”

Juri smiles one of his rare smiles, ruffling Taiga’s hair.

“What are our plans in Luca?” Jesse asks.

“Juri will be training with his teammates, so he won’t be joining us for the next few days.” Taiga pouts. “But I’ll be meeting Shin tonight. He’s my cousin. Then we should probably do some exploring before the blitzball tournament.”

“Don’t forget, we’ll be meeting Summoner Mikako.”

“Ah, yes.” Taiga grins. “You’ll love her, Hokuto.”

He catches Juri’s eyes narrowing in his direction, but Hokuto chooses to ignore it.

An entourage greets them as soon as the ship has boarded. Children place flower wreaths around their necks while someone plays a song. As expected, the crowd flocks toward Taiga while Juri and Jesse try to keep anyone from getting too close.

On the other side of the port, there are groups of passengers descending that are also receiving loud cheers.

“Those are some members are from the blitzball team,” Kouchi tells him.

“Come on, you two!” Jesse calls, interrupting their conversation. “We’re going to the hotel!”

There’s so much to take in that Hokuto wishes he has three more heads. Everywhere he looks, something is happening. There are banners strewn across pillars, there’s a performance, and another group of people is promoting their favorite blitzball team. Meanwhile, stalls line up across the streets, some with food, others with clothes, jewelry, and weapons.

The hotel where they’ll be staying is just as grand. Ceilings carved out in intricate patterns, the lobby surrounded with different plants, and everywhere he looks he could have sworn the nooks and crannies are adorned with brilliant gems.

Taiga chuckles and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him along. “You’ll have plenty of time to look around later.”

They get their usual room assignments, and Juri tells them to meet at the lobby when they’re done unpacking. Hokuto is the first to finish settling down, and he waits for Jesse and Kouchi to finish by fishing out his phone.

He absentmindedly opens his gallery and opens the photo of him and Taiga. Hokuto has never been one for selfies, always preferring to take photos of scenery and other people, but never of himself. It’s not like he doesn’t like his appearance—he’s just not comfortable with having too many photos of himself. That, and he’d rather have someone take the photo.

But this … Hokuto’s quite happy to see how it turned out. Or maybe he’s just biased because Taiga looks radiant despite the darkness of their surroundings.

“What are you looking at?”

Hokuto yelps, almost falling off his bed. Suddenly beside him is Jesse, who is laughing hysterically as if he wouldn’t be able to laugh for days. His phone clatters to the ground, and Hokuto panics as he scrambles to pick it up. He sighs in relief when he discovers his phone is still in one piece.

“Hey, is that you and Taiga?”

Hokuto swears as the phone is snatched away from him. “Hey, give that back!” he yelps, reaching for his phone, but Jesse had held it so high up, and he has long arms.

“Jesse,” Kouchi says, voice stern.

Jesse rolls his eyes but grins cheekily before handing the phone to Hokuto.

“Can I see?” Kouchi asks.

At least Kouchi is polite. Hokuto sighs and shows the photo, ignoring the warmth spreading to his cheeks.

A smile spreads to Kouchi’s face as he nods for some reason. “I see,” he says, still nodding. “I understand.”

“Understand what?” Hokuto asks.

Kouchi merely winks at him before telling him and Jesse that they should meet Taiga and Juri.

Taiga and Juri are waiting by the lobby of the hotel, their backs turned to the stairs. They’re talking to a young man, tall, black-haired, and broad-shouldered.

Taiga looks behind him, and he beams, waving. “Come on down, you three! Let me introduce you to someone.”

By the time they are close, Taiga extends his arm to the man in front of them. “I’d like you to meet Shintaro. Or Shin, for short. He’s my cousin.”

Before them, Shintaro smiles and gives them a small wave. “Hi, nice to meet you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Shin is part of the team now! 💚


	7. Chapter 7

The young man before them is named Shintaro Morimoto. He’s the son of Taiga’s mother’s brother, therefore making him Taiga’s cousin. He said he grew up in Bevelle with Taiga until Taiga was sent away after his father defeated Sin.

The cousins reunited three years ago when Taiga went into Summoner training, then a year ago in Besaid when Shintaro visited. Shintaro had offered to become Taiga’s guardian, but he had to wrap up his job as a merchant before joining the party.

The six of them have dinner in the hotel restaurant, with Taiga and Shintaro doing most of the talking as they catch up on childhood memories. Eventually, though, they lay down their plans for the next two days.

“The blitzball competition is the day after tomorrow,” Shintaro says. “Juri will be training the whole day tomorrow, right?”

Juri nods, though he eyes Shintaro warily.

Taiga doesn’t seem to notice, chuckling as he pats Juri on the shoulder. “Don’t be so glum, Juri,” he says assuringly. “If you want, I can drop by during your training. Would you like me to bring something to eat?”

Juri’s mood seems to lighten. “I’m supposed to stick to a diet until the end of the tournament, but thanks anyway.”

“Since we have a day off, let’s make the most of it.” Taiga beams. “There’s a festival in the evening, and tomorrow we can do whatever we want!”

“Aren’t you visiting Summoner Mikako?” Juri points out.

“Of course, we are!” Jesse says, grinning. “We promised to visit her when we’re in Luca.”

“What about the rest of the day?” Taiga asks.

“Ah, well, Luca isn’t gonna run out of things to do and see, so let’s just wing it!” Shintaro adds. “No need to worry, cousin.”

They finish dinner, and Juri parts with them so he can plan with his team. Taiga looks over his shoulder as soon as Juri leaves the door before leaning forward and saying in a low voice, “I have to tell you guys something.”

Of course, Hokuto doesn’t understand the entire conversation, but he chose to keep quiet because he’s not sure if Shintaro would take _his_ own story the right way. Besides, he’s sure that Kouchi and Jesse will answer all his questions in the comfort of their shared room.

When Juri left, Taiga tells them, “Shin is an Al-Bhed.”

Jesse gasps so loud, sending strange looks from others their way. Kouchi blinks but nods as if he understood.

“But wait …” Kouchi says after a while. “Then that makes you …”

Taiga nods. “I’m half-Al-Bhed, yes.”

“Oh my …” Kouchi sighs, rubbing his temples. “No wonder you didn’t tell us until Juri left …”

Taiga returns the sigh. “Please don’t tell Juri. You know how he is when the Al-Bhed is mentioned. And I feel bad for Shin because he has to hide the fact …”

“I know.” Jesse nods. “Don’t worry, Shin, your secret is safe with us!”

Shintaro’s shoulders relax, and he gives Jesse a thumbs up.

They’re heading to the festival venue without Juri when a hand encircles his wrist and pulls him back. He and Taiga slow their pace while Kouchi, Jesse, and Shintaro are chatting animatedly.

“I know you have questions,” Taiga says. “And I believe I owe you an explanation.”

Hokuto tries to remember the questions swimming in his head from earlier, tries not to concentrate of the warmth of Taiga’s hand around his wrist. “What’s an Al-Bhed?” he asks. Fortunately, the chatter of the people around them is enough for him not to be overheard.

Taiga nods, keeping his eye on their companions while keeping a distance. “They’re one of the tribes in Spira,” he explains, his voice equally soft so as not to be heard, but Hokuto can hear him just fine. “Unlike the Yevonites—that’s what we call the people who worship Yevon—the Al-Bhed don’t follow our religion. Long story short, they can’t use magic, so they prefer to use machina.”

 _Machina._ “But isn’t that what caused Sin to appear?” Hokuto asks.

There’s a grim smile on Taiga’s face. “Yes, that’s why the Al-Bhed are usually shunned from society. At most, they are tolerated, but not many people in Spira like them.”

“Including Juri,” Hokuto concludes.

Taiga’s face falls as he nods.

“And he doesn’t know about you being half-Al-Bhed.”

Taiga nods again.

“How come? I thought you two are close friends?”

“We are, but …” Taiga’s grip on Hokuto’s wrist tightens. “His dislike for the Al-Bhed is more personal. He thinks the Al-Bhed killed his brother.”

Juri Tanaka grew up in Luca with his family—a loving mother and father, and an equally caring older brother, Koki. When they’re not helping with the family business, Juri and Koki are out playing blitzball.

The Tanaka family was on a boat to Besaid on business, Sin appeared. No one on that both survived but Juri and Koki.

With no family left to go home to, the brothers settled in Besaid, along with many other people who had lost their family because of Sin. When Taiga had arrived in Besaid with Koki, Juri had taken him in as if he were one of his brothers.

Koki became the father figure of Juri and Taiga, managing what was left of the family business in Kilika. He would venture back and forth from Luca to Besaid despite the risks of Sin appearing. And he would always promise of coming back home, ready to play blitzball with Juri.

Until one day, he didn’t.

Koki had joined the Crusaders, a group of volunteer warriors whose aim is to protect the people of Sin. It turned out that a group of Crusaders teamed up with the Al-Bhed in an operation that would defeat Sin for good, one that involves the use of machina.

But, it didn’t. Sin obliterated almost all the Crusaders and the Al-Bhed in that operation, including Koki.

Since then, Juri had harbored a hatred for the Al-Bhed.

They’ve settled on a bench in the park. Jesse and Kouchi have disappeared among the crowd while Shintaro volunteered to buy them food. It’s just the two of them, enjoying the performance in the circle from a distance.

“How come you’ve never told Juri you’re half-Al Bhed?” Hokuto asks.

Taiga sighs and shakes his head, his gaze on the performance before them. “When my parents married, it caused a great deal of scandal in Bevelle,” he says. “So I was told not to tell anyone, you know?”

“That must have been hard. Not telling anyone.”

“Well, it gets easier as time went on. But I’m proud of being half-Al Bhed.” His smile is just more genuine now, his chest puffed out. “I wish I could tell Juri, but I’m scared he’d stop being my friend.”

“If he really is your friend, then he’ll accept you for who you are,” Hokuto points out.

Taiga laughs. “I wish it were that easy.”

“After the pilgrimage?”

There it is again, a flicker in Taiga’s eyes. “Yes, I suppose so …”

“What are you two talking about?” Shintaro appears before them, a basket in his hands.

Taiga schools a cheerful expression as if he’s used to hiding his emotions. “What do you have for us, Shin?” he asks, deftly changing the subject.

Hokuto wonders about this behavior, but he’s quick to forget when Jesse and Kouchi rejoin them. (And are they holding hands?) He catches Taiga catching this development, but the two were quick to separate, their faces red.

They enjoy the rest of the festivities, among people from all over Spira, good food, good music, and the fireworks bursting in the night sky.

He glances to his side and sees Taiga looking up at the fireworks, smiling. The light from the fireworks scrawls over his side profile, giving him an ethereal glow, just like that time he performed the Sending in Kilika.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Taiga remarks, his gaze still up at the sky.

“Yes. Yes, they are,” Hokuto mutters, and he’s sure he’s not referring to the fireworks.

_Taiga’s POV_

He bids goodbye to his friends as they return to their respective rooms. Taiga goes the other direction, toward the stadium. The two guards stationed outside bows at him, a gesture which he returns. “Are the Besaid Aurochs still training?” he asks.

“Not all of them, Summoner Taiga,” one of the guards replies. “I believe there’s only one person inside.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at them before stepping inside.

The stadium is dark, and the only lights open are those at the sphere where the match is held. As told by the guards, not a soul is in sight apart from the person inside the water sphere.

“Juri?” he calls out.

Just as he says it, Juri kicks the ball, which goes into the net on the other side of the sphere. He looks over his shoulder and grins, waving at his direction.

“It’s late,” Taiga says. “Come on. Take a break.”

Juri gives him a thumbs-up, swimming for the ball before descending to the bottom of the stadium, where the exit is. Taiga follows his direction.

He’s led to the blitzball players’ locker room. He finds Juri standing outside the locker room, the words _Besaid Aurochs_ in a sign outside the door. There’s a towel drooped over Juri’s shoulders.

“You’re overworking yourself again,” Taiga says. It’s meant as a reprimand, but he can’t find himself to feel the least beat annoyed at the moment.

Juri grins apologetically, opening the door to the locker room and letting Taiga in. “Have to do my best, you know.”

“I brought you dinner.” Taiga slightly raises the wicker basket before him. “We’re not sure which ones you like, so we brought a bit of each.”

“Thank you.”

Taiga sits by the long benches as Juri gets changed and tells him of what happened during training, the other teams, and how his team has improved. They’re aiming for a victory, one that the Aurochs have not achieved for the past three years.

“Before we go,” Juri says as soon as he’s finished changing, “I want to show you something.” He takes Taiga’s hand and tugs him out of the locker room.

They’re walking the long hallway that leads to the VIP seats. Juri stops when they’re standing in front of a glass shelf containing replicas of the trophies of the past blitzball tournaments. A closer look shows Taiga that there are also still spheres of the previous winners.

“See over there?”

Juri is pointing to a certain still sphere, and Taiga doesn’t have to guess what—or, rather, _who_ —is in there. The still sphere shows a group of six men in the Besaid Aurochs uniforms. At the center is Juri’s brother, holding a trophy.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years since then,” Taiga mutters.

“Yeah.” Juri’s voice is soft. “After the ceremonies, he gave me the trophy and told me I’m gonna be the next person who’ll bring the Aurochs the winning cup and he’s gonna be standing by the sidelines being a proud, obnoxious cheerleader.”

Taiga sees Juri’s fists close. He sets down the basket and takes one of Juri’s hands, unfurling them and intertwining his fingers with his friend’s. “I’m sure he’ll still be doing that,” he says.

Juri closes his eyes and clears his throat. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says, forcing a smile. “I miss him.”

“I miss him, too.” Taiga remembers the last time he had seen Koki, one of the people who saw him off before he boarded the ship to Bevelle for his Summoner training. Koki had ruffled his hair, wished him luck, and made him promise to be in Luca for the blitzball tournament.

Taiga wasn’t able to keep his promise because he had a Summoners’ trial on the same day, but he did pray for the Aurochs’ victory.

Looking back, he wishes he would have known that might have been the last time he would have seen a wonderful friend, an older brother figure.

Suddenly, he’s being pulled forward into Juri’s arms, his friend sighing as he buries his face on Taiga’s shoulder. “Juri …?” he asks.

“Can you just hold me, please, Taiga?”

It’s one of the rare times Juri could act so openly vulnerable—he had always been the stronger one out of the two of them. Juri was the one who warded off the kids who made fun of him, the one who carried the burden of taking care of him and other orphans when the adults weren’t around.

But even the strongest people have their weak moments, too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance because action scenes are the bane of my existence

The atmosphere is more festive when their group arrives at the hotel restaurant the next day. A band is playing lively music and excited chatter fills the room amid the clattering of plates and utensils. Hokuto supposes some of the groups are the blitzball teams, with the way they’re dressed in the same outfits as Juri, only in a different color.

There’s a group waving to Juri from the other side of the restaurant, wearing the same outfits. Juri turns to them and shrugs. “I’ll leave you guys alone for now. Gotta stick with my team.”

“I’ll come with you for a bit,” Taiga says. “You might need a little motivation.” He looks over his shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

So it’s just the four of them at the breakfast table while Juri and Taiga chat with the Besaid Aurochs. He tries not to look too much in their direction, even if Juri’s arm around Taiga’s shoulders causes something ugly to bubble inside him.

A foot hits his shin, and when he looks up, Jesse is smirking. “Don’t worry about them,” he says. “Taiga has never thought of Juri anything beyond being friends.”

Yes, of course, Kouchi had mentioned it to him at the farewell party in Besaid. But still …

“What’s this?” Shintaro’s smile turns sinister. “Does this guy like my cousin?”

“You should have seen how he looked at Taiga last night, Shin. I’ve never seen so many stars in one’s eyes since Kouchi looked at me like that.”

Beside him, Kouchi chokes on his food, his face as red as Hokuto’s.

Hokuto clears his throat, focusing his gaze on his plate full of food.

“Better give up while you still can, Hokuto,” Shin says, chuckling. “Taiga is too focused on his pilgrimage. Being with someone is the last thing on his mind.”

He knows that, of course, he thinks as he grips his mug tightly. Plus, if Hokuto ever finds a way to get back to his Zanarkand, there’s a chance he might not be able to see Taiga and the others again.

But it doesn’t mean he can’t feel these feelings. It nevertheless hurts when someone you like doesn’t like you back, isn’t it? Because that’s the way it goes.

“Having fun without me?” Taiga rejoins their table, and Hokuto does his best to suppress his feelings. “Hokuto, are you alright?”

Hokuto hopes his smile doesn’t come off as a grimace as he nods.

If Luca was already crowded the day before, it is more crowded today. Jesse had commented that it was as if the entire Spira had arrived in Luca.

It’s difficult to keep up with the others through the crowd, but Taiga makes sure that they don’t lose each other on the way. Eventually, they manage to find a space in the park that has fewer people, giving them room to breathe.

“Where do we start?” Kouchi asks.

“The theater, of course!” Taiga beams, pointing to a building with a rather long queue.

Jesse groans. “It could take us hours before we could get inside!”

“It’s fast-moving, see?” Shintaro points out. “Now come on, we’ll have time with Juri to explore tomorrow if we don’t get to go to everything today.”

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long. The film in question was only half an hour long, some romance involving a Summoner and her guardian. Hokuto doesn’t find it particularly mind-blowing, but it does have his friends, and everyone else in the audience, cheering for the main leads.

The crowd has dissipated somewhat to attend the elimination rounds of the blitzball tournament. Their group heads to a nearby café for lunch before heading for the home of Summoner Mikako.

Compared to the other structures in Luca, the house is a small cottage located near the exit that would take them to Mi’hen Highway. Summoner Mikako is a tall woman, dimples appearing as she smiles and welcomes them to her home.

She eyes Hokuto with interest as she serves him tea. “You’re new,” she remarks. “Where are you from?”

“He lost his memory,” Taiga quickly explains. “Got too close to Sin. He’s tagging along just in case he encounters someone from his past.”

“I see.” She sighs as she sits down at the end of the table. “It must be difficult, not knowing where you belong.”

Hokuto nods, playing along as he was told by Kouchi, Taiga, and Jesse. “My companions have been particularly welcoming and patient, so I’m lucky.”

Summoner Mikako smiles. “That’s good to hear. Kouchi and Juri were my former guardians, so I trust you’re in good hands.”

Hokuto raises his mug to the edge of his lips and takes a sip. “May I ask why you ended your pilgrimage prematurely?” he asks.

She hums, taking a sip in her own mug. “I realized halfway that it isn’t for me,” she says. “You realize you have so much ahead of you, and more willing people are there to take up the opportunity to defeat Sin. So halfway on our trip to the Calm Lands, I stopped, and I told Kouchi and Juri that I gave up my pilgrimage. And I don’t regret it.” She smiles. “After that, although I was met with disapproval by villagers, I met my husband.

“So, Taiga.” She shifts her gaze. “Please do make sure you’re making the right decision. You know what’s at stake here.”

_What’s at stake?_ But before Hokuto could elaborate, the door opens, and Summoner Mikako introduces them to her husband.

The stadium is already starting to fill when their group arrives after another bit of exploring. Luckily, Juri secures them front-row seats, though it involves audience members around them whispering and looking at Taiga. Taiga, however, barely notices them aside from a short and polite smile. He occasionally uses his binoculars as if to test if he can properly see his friend from the huge bubble at the center of the stadium.

“What do you think are their odds, cousin?” Shintaro asks, gazing through his own binoculars.

Taiga chuckles. “You know I have faith in the Besaid Aurochs,” he says.

“Of course.” Shintaro grins. “But I have faith in my Al-Bhed Psyches, too.”

“Shall we bet on it?” Taiga asks, a twinkle in his eye.

“Definitely.”

Soon, the ceremonies start, and Hokuto just sits there, amazed by it all. The host of the competition hovers at the center of the hollow stadium, welcoming everyone before the teams are introduced, entering in hoverboards. The cheers are loudest for the Luca Goers, who are apparently the defending champions, but he could hear the loud cheers for the Besaid Aurochs from his side of the seats when they arrive.

After the introduction, the hollow center of the stadium is slowly enfolded by some glass enclosure, which is soon filled up with water. The screen above the other side of the stadium shows the matches for the day. The Besaid Aurochs are set to go against the Al-Bhed Psyches for the first match.

As he watches the match, Hokuto understands the mechanics in the first few minutes. Taiga’s explanation is right—blitzball _is_ reminiscent of football, only it’s done submerged in water.

Hokuto’s no fan of sports, and he’s still yet to warm up to Juri, but the energy in the stadium is infectious. Every time the Aurochs score a goal, he stands up along with the rest of his side of the audience to cheer.

He could have sworn Juri swims past their area and gives him a sliver of a smile before refocusing on the game.

Shintaro, on the other hand, doesn’t look the least bit annoyed that his favorite team is losing.

After what feels like a flash, the final scores on the scoreboard show that the Besaid Aurochs have won, and they’ll be moving to the final round scheduled tomorrow. The audience is up on their feet, jumping and hugging each other. By the time he has faced Taiga after shaking Shintaro’s hand, the Summoner practically flung his arms around Hokuto, causing him to almost stumble back.

When the Summoner has pulled away, his cheeks are flushed but he’s gazing so fondly at Hokuto that it almost hurts. Hokuto wants to believe that maybe Taiga shares the same feelings, but it’s the pilgrimage that’s holding him back.

Their moment is interrupted by Jesse, who tells them they have to go meet Juri. Taiga seems to reluctantly detach himself from Hokuto, standing up straighter and nodding as a gesture that they should go.

Shintaro merely pats Hokuto on the shoulder as they follow Kouchi, Jesse, and Taiga out of the stadium.

Juri is waiting for them by the lobby of the stadium, parting from his teammates and the crowd surrounding them. He’s beaming, completely uncharacteristic from the usual frigid look he gives out during the pilgrimage.

Taiga runs past them and toward Juri—

—and that’s the last thing Hokuto sees until he hears the sound of an explosion.

All Hokuto could see was smoke, all he could hear were screams of panic and confusion. He blinks, trying to clear his vision until he could see shadows.

“Let me go!”

That’s Taiga’s voice. More alert, Hokuto searches through the smoke, heart beating uncontrollably. Taiga’s in trouble, and he’s being taken away by someone.

“Taiga?” he calls, hoping he could identify Taiga among the gray figures amongst the smoke.

“Hokuto? Over here! Over her—mph!”

Taiga’s cries for help are eventually muffled, but Hokuto manages to identify a retreating figure toward the direction of the docks. Without calling for the others, he moves to a sprint.

Blood pounds on his ears when the smoke clears and he sees Taiga being tugged away by a hooded figure. “Hey!” he yells, his grip on the handle of his sword. He had hoped he wouldn’t use this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The hooded figure shows no signs of stopping, and Hokuto looks around him for something—anything—to stop or slow down the suspect. He looks up just in time to see a chandelier up ahead, and the rope keeping it in place is just within his reach.

Hokuto sprints to the side and swings his sword, its blade cutting through the rope smoothly.

There’s a loud crash and a loud scream, and when the smoke clears, he sees the hooded figure slumped on the ground. Taiga is thrown to the side, chest heaving, but otherwise without a scratch anywhere.

“Taiga!” Hokuto rushes by Taiga’s side and kneels down. His hands are on Taiga’s face, checking for any injuries. “Are you okay?”

Taiga’s still breathing heavily, eyes wide in shock, but he manages to nod. “Where is everyone?” he asks.

Hokuto looks over his shoulder. The smoke has almost cleared on the other side, but he still can’t see Kouchi, Juri, and Jesse. “They’ll be fine,” he says, lowering his hands to settle on Taiga’s shoulders. “I had to get to you first.”

Taiga gives him a small smile, his body still shaking. “Thank you.”

Hokuto remembers why they’re there in the first place. He catches the hooded figure getting up, shoving the chandelier away. He stumbles, but Hokuto catches him reaching for the weapon on his waist.

He’s about to charge, but Taiga is quicker, a flash of light sending the hooded figure, once again, face down on the ground.

“Nice,” Hokuto remarks before approaching the hooded figure. He crouches down and reaches for the hood. “Now let’s see who your mystery kidnapper is.”

He’s expecting some evil figure underneath the hood, but he’s greeted by broad shoulders and a boyish, though apologetic, smile.

Beside him, Taiga gasps. “Shin … Shintaro?”


	9. Chapter 9

Hokuto feels like it’s a scene from a detective or police film. Shintaro is seated at the center of the room, his arms crossed. From across him on the small table is Taiga, disappointment in his expression. Meanwhile, he, Jesse, Juri, and Kouchi encircle the cousins, their weapons ready in case Shintaro strikes (even though Jesse had already confiscated his weapon).

“We should have tied him up,” Juri says through gritted teeth.

Taiga shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Besides, you guys can take him down in case he tries to do anything funny.”

“Oh, come on, cousin, you can’t be serious,” Shintaro laughs.

Taiga raises an eyebrow. “Does it look like I’m laughing now?” His voice is frigid that he catches Jesse and Juri shuddering. “You’re lucky you’re unrestrained, Shin. I can be unkind when I want to.”

Shintaro’s face pales. “Okay, okay, whatever.” He raises his hands. “What do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jesse asks, his voice raised. “Why the hell did you kidnap Taiga? He’s your cousin, for Yevon’s sake!”

“He is.” Shintaro nods. “And as cousin, and because I promised my aunt and uncle, I want to protect him.”

Taiga blinks, expression softening into surprise. “Shin … I know you made that promise years ago, but kidnapping me isn’t exactly the solution.”

“It is, because you still want to continue this death sentence of a pilgrimage.”

 _Death sentence?_ Hokuto looks at Kouchi. “What is he talking about?” he asks.

Kouchi grimaces, but he barely meets Hokuto’s gaze. “I’ll explain later.”

“What’s this, Kouchi? Why explain it to Hokuto later when he can hear from it now?” Shintaro’s eyes glint. “You lost your memory, right? You forgot what happens to a Summoner after a pilgrimage?”

Hokuto’s feet feel like lead. “If they can defeat Sin?”

He could have sworn Shintaro’s eyes darken as his expression turns more somber. “Yes.”

“Shintaro,” Taiga sounds like he’s panicking. “Don’t—”

“Stand down, cousin.” Shintaro stands up, but he stays in place, his gaze fixed on Hokuto. He catches Juri and Jesse gripping the handles of their weapons. “You don’t remember, huh?”

Honestly, Hokuto doesn’t know. He had relied on Kouchi, Jesse, and Taiga to fill him in about Spira and the pilgrimage, but apparently they left something out.

“Shin—” Taiga says again, his voice pleading.

“He needs to know.” Shintaro shakes his head. “Why are you dragging him along to a pilgrimage without telling him the end result?”

“Wait, there’s something more to this?” Hokuto looks at Kouchi and Jesse, who, again, avoid his gaze.

“Hokuto, there’s nothing—”

“No.” Hokuto strides forward until he’s face to face with Shintaro, ignoring Taiga’s pleas. “What happens when a Summoner defeats Sin?”

Shintaro’s fist clenches. “The Calm is restored, that’s what they tell you, right? No more people will die because of Sin. But what people don’t talk about is that the Calm comes with a price. The life of the Summoner who defeats Sin.”

Hokuto feels like he’s free-falling into the unknown, Shintaro’s explanation suddenly becoming white noise. He looks at Taiga, whose looking back at him with apology, while Juri, Jesse, and Kouchi had their gazes down. Whether they’re sorry for not telling him or something else, Hokuto doesn’t know. Hokuto doesn’t care.

“Y-You …” Hokuto says, finding his voice. “If Taiga defeats Sin …”

Shintaro nods, expression grave. “He’ll die.”

Hokuto looks at Taiga again, who reaches for his hand.

Hokuto doesn’t know what came over him, but he swats the hand away, and he finds himself walking away, slamming the door behind him, ignoring the calls of his name.

His feet take him to the hotel, parting through the crowd that has formed, still animatedly chatting about the incident in the stadium. He had hoped he would go farther from the hotel or the stadium, but then he realizes that he would be lost without his group.

It might be better to lie down and cool his head. So he trudges to his room, lies down, and stares at the ceiling.

“Thank Yevon you’re just here.”

Hokuto opens his eyes and shifts to the side. He then sits up just as Kouchi sits on the edge of his mattress. By the table next to his bed is a tray of food, steam coming out from the mug.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he admits, preferring to look at his blanket. He didn’t realize that there were star patterns in it, the small details sown to the fabric.

There’s an awkward atmosphere surrounding them, Kouchi wringing his hands. Part of Hokuto is still furious with them for not telling him the truth, but another part of him is curious.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” he asks.

Kouchi winces, his gaze on his hands. “Because Taiga told us not to tell you,” he replies. “We’ve already tried to convince him for years not to go through with the pilgrimage, and he doesn’t want another one trying to make him pull out.”

It’s hard to wrap his head around it. For years, Summoners have been going on a pilgrimage that’s similar to a death sentence. “Isn’t there some other way to defeat Sin?” he asks.

“If there was, someone has probably already done it.” Kouchi chuckles grimly. “It’s also hard for us, you know. We grew up with Taiga—he’s like a brother to us. We just agreed to become his guardians because we don’t want anything to happen to him along the way.” He shrugs. “That, and we hoped that we could convince him halfway to turn back.”

But he wouldn’t. Hokuto had known Taiga for only a few days, but he knows just as much. His silent devotion to the ways of his craft is testimony to that. He remembers the Sending he performed in Kilika and how he puts up a cheerful face just to lift the spirits of the villager.

“He isn’t going to, is he?” Hokuto asks.

Kouchi sighs and nods. “He _does_ feel bad for not telling you the truth. I think you should go talk to him.”

Hokuto is up on his feet in a matter of seconds. “Where is he?” he asks.

“Still in the same room in the stadium, I think,” Kouchi replies. “Shouldn’t you get something to eat first?”

He would, but his instincts tell him he doesn’t have the time for that. “I’ll eat later,” he says, barely looking over his shoulder as he heads for the door.

He had just got out of the hotel room when he spots Taiga and Juri in the floor lobby. Hokuto is about to approach them, but he hears raised voices and decides to step back and lean against the wall, waiting for the right time to approach them.

However, he can’t help but overhear the conversation.

“Why are we still keeping him as your guardian?” Juri asks. “If it wasn’t clear to you a couple of hours ago, that guy almost kidnapped you!”

“I know,” Taiga sighs. “But you’ve heard what he said, Juri. He was just trying to protect me. But we’ve talked and he promised that he’s not going to do anything funny anymore.”

“And you trust that?” Juri says in disbelief. “Taiga, I know you see the good in people, but—”

“And you always see the worst in them,” Taiga counters. He sounds uncharacteristically frigid that Hokuto winces.

“Because I’m just looking out for you!” Juri interrupts. “You said you wanted to go on this pilgrimage, and even if Jesse, Kouchi, and I don’t want it, we want you to at least get to Zanarkand in one piece.”

“And that’s what Shin thinks so after I’ve talked to him. So please, give him a chance.”

“No, Taiga. I’ve rarely said no to you, but this is the last straw. And I went on hearing from an Al-Bhed Psyche that Shintaro’s an Al-Bhed? I am not letting him put the entire party in dange—”

A loud slapping sound ensues. Hokuto emerges from his hiding place to see Juri clutching his cheek, eyes wide. Taiga’s eyes are equally wide, but he schools them into neutrality, or rather, something stern, intimidating.

“Do not think lowly of my cousin. He and his people did not kill your brother. Sin did.” He then walks past Juri, toward the staircase, but not before adding, “And for the record, Shin being my cousin means I’m half-Al-Bhed. Just so you know.”

Hokuto continues standing there even if Taiga has disappeared and Juri remains standing there, in shock. It’s only Juri realizes that Hokuto was there when a guest passes by them, and his gaze shifts to the ground.

“Can you go after Taiga?” Juri tells him, his voice small. “Just … I don’t want to worry.”

Hokuto quickly recovers from the fact that Juri asked something from him, nodding and heading to the staircase.

It doesn’t take long to find Taiga. The Summoner is seated by the bench at the park. His head is hung low, his hands wrung tightly. Hokuto could have sworn he heard hiccups, too.

“Hey,” he greets.

Taiga rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before looking at Hokuto, his eyes red. “Hey,” he returns the greeting. He shifts to the side of the bench to give Hokuto some space to sit.

Hokuto sits next to Taiga, not saying a word for a while. Taiga had been crying, so it’s best to give him some space to calm down and gather his thoughts.

Eventually, Taiga speaks up. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I should have told you what would happen to me if I complete my pilgrimage.”

Hokuto shakes his head. “Kouchi was right. If you told me, I would have tried to stop you right then and there.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Taiga smiles grimly.

“Why do you want to do it?” Hokuto asks. “Even if it means sacrificing your life?”

Taiga smiles. “Would it be silly if my answer is because I don’t know what else to do with my life?” He chuckles. “But then, when I trained as a Summoner, I found myself fulfilled, you know? The people of Spira need hope, and I want to bring that to them.

“I know it’s hard for my friends. And for Shin.” He sighs, looking up at the sky. “We’ve argued about it a lot when I told them I’ll train to become a Summoner. I’m very grateful that they accepted my offer to become my guardians.

“But, you know …” Taiga’s lower lip trembles. “I feel like it’s selfish of me. My friends are protecting me, only for me to eventually …” He trails off as he takes deep breaths. “It’s like I’m not putting their feelings into consideration.”

Hokuto wishes he knows what to say. He shares the same sentiments as Kouchi, Juri, Jesse, and Shin. But at the same time, Taiga wants to fulfill this pilgrimage. “Is there really no other way?” he asks.

Taiga shakes his head. “Not that I’ve heard. Otherwise, someone might have done it already.”

He gives up. There’s no use discussing it with Taiga because he might have already discussed it with his friends.

“If you don’t want to join the pilgrimage anymore, you don’t have to,” Taiga tells him, his shoulders slumping. “I know it must be difficult to follow someone who’s doomed to die in the end.”

Hokuto could, but … “I’m staying,” he announces, chuckling when Taiga looks at him with wide eyes. “Look, I don’t think I could trust anyone else but your group. Besides, we’re both going to Zanarkand, right?”

Taiga practically beams at that, and Hokuto thinks that despite the swollen eyes and tear-stricken face, the Summoner before him is nevertheless ethereal.

They’ve been sitting on the bench until sunset, neither of them making a move on what else to do. At least, until Taiga speaks up, “I don’t want to go back to the hotel yet,” he says.

Hokuto doesn’t want to, either. “We could do some exploring.”

Taiga smiles. “Alright, then.” He stands up and holds out his hand, which Hokuto takes. “Let’s do that.”

They stroll past the crowd, their fingers intertwined, Taiga looking over his shoulder to make sure Hokuto isn’t about to get lost. They stop in a couple of stalls and Taiga orders food for them.

By the time night has fallen, they’re seated by the grassy area of the park, watching as fireworks light up the sky. Every day seems to be a festival in Luca. Maybe it’s because that’s their way of forgetting that Summoners offer their lives every year for a few days or years of peace.

“Juri and I had a fight,” Taiga says after a long stretch of comfortable silence.

Hokuto knows that, of course, but he pretends he doesn’t. “What happened?”

Taiga plucks out a few strings of grass and plays with them absentmindedly. “I talked to Shin, and we agreed that he’ll still be part of the group. Juri didn’t take it the right way.” He sighs. “He was about to speak badly of Shin when he found out he was an Al-Bhed and I just lost my temper. And I told him I was half-Al-Bhed.”

“How did he react?”

“I don’t know. I stormed away.” He closes his eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to know.”

“You’re rooming with him. You’re his best friend.”

“Maybe I should tell Kouchi to switch rooms for tonight. I don’t think I’m ready to face Juri yet. Oh, I hope it doesn’t affect his performance for tomorrow’s championships.”

It’s amazing, how Taiga continues to worry about Juri despite their fall-out. “Then maybe you should talk to him,” Hokuto says. “Clear things out.”

“But what if he stops being my friend?”

“Then you go knock on our door and Jesse and I will beat him up.”

Taiga laughs despite the tears suddenly trickling down his face.

This time, Hokuto doesn’t hesitate to hold out his arms for Taiga, although it’s the Summoner that moves forward, burying his face on Hokuto’s shoulder as he cries.

He doesn’t know how long they have been sitting there, but the festivities have quieted down, and some people have started going home. Taiga has calmed down a couple of minutes ago, and Hokuto’s not sure if the Summoner has fallen asleep after crying for some time.

He knows they have to head back to the hotel, so he reluctantly shakes Taiga’s shoulders. “Taiga,” he says softly. “We have to head back.”

Taiga’s eyes flutter open, raising his head to meet his gaze. Their faces are quite close, Hokuto could count Taiga’s eyelashes. Then again, his mind is almost blank at this point, the only thoughts consuming him is what it would feel if he leaned closer and—

“W-We should go.” Taiga shifts back and stands up, stretching. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s okay.” Hokuto gets up, already missing the warmth of Taiga’s head on his shoulder. “They’re probably worried about us right now.”

The walk to the hotel is comfortably silent, and Hokuto doesn’t want it to even, not even if they’re facing each other as they’re standing outside the doors of their respective rooms. “Still planning to switch?” he asks.

Taiga shakes his head. “You’re right. Juri and I need to talk.”

“Okay. If it doesn’t go well, just knock.”

Taiga doesn’t reply right away, looking at Hokuto as if searching for some reaction of some sort.

Hokuto is about to ask what’s wrong, but Taiga steps forward, his lips on Hokuto’s cheek.

It’s a quick peck, nothing more, but Taiga’s face is burning when he pulls away. “Good night, Hokuto!” he says quickly before managing to unlock his room and slamming the door behind him.

Hokuto remains in place as he stares at the door of Taiga and Juri’s room. A hand comes up to his cheek, still burning, though whether from the kiss or the heat on his face, he’s not sure.

He doesn’t move until the door opens and Jesse yells in surprise and relief, and he does his best to suppress his smile and his rapidly beating heart as he retreats to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyomohoku fans who read this fic, probably: *It's been 84 years meme*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't think the pairing introduced here makes sense, I blame my social media AU.

He’s in the shores of the beach of Besaid Island, sitting legs crossed on the sand, gaze up at the blue skies. He doesn’t know how he got there again, but he doesn’t seem to care. He just relishes in the calm atmosphere and the calming noises of the sea and the seagulls.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.”

He looks up and finds Taiga standing beside him, staring out at the sea. The wind suddenly becomes strong that he has to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Nevertheless, Hokuto can’t look away.

“Where are the others?” he asks.

Taiga shrugs. “Somewhere.” He sits down beside Hokuto, his legs crossed. Their shoulders and hips brush and Hokuto holds in a breath. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Hokuto nods, though he thinks he could look longer at Taiga than at the marvelous view of the sea.

“Is there something on my face?” Taiga asks, and Hokuto realizes he had been looking too long.

His face heats up, but today, he’s brave. His hand reaches out to cup Taiga’s face. He practically melts when Taiga leans into the touch, his own hand clutching his.

He’s about to lean forward when he realizes that the sky has grown darker, and suddenly, everything is pitch black. And Taiga is gone.

The boy with the purple hood appears before him once more, a smirk on his face. “That’s not how your story goes …”

“You look terrible.”

Hokuto yawns, making sure to pay attention to the steps on the staircase, otherwise he might slip and go tumbling down. “Didn’t get that much sleep.”

“And to think you were grinning like an idiot last night. What did you and Taiga do?”

Hokuto ignores how Jesse’s eyebrows waggled, though he feels his face heat up. “Nothing happened. He was just upset, and he and Juri had a fight, so I had to make sure he’s alright.”

“Don’t push it, Jesse. You know Taiga’s dedicated to his pilgrimage. Hokuto knows that, too.”

Of course. He remembers how Kouchi had told him that Taiga was aware of Juri’s feelings but decided not to act on them. Because the Summoner’s end goal is defeating Sin, and once Sin does … He has to put aside his feelings.

But last night … the kiss on Hokuto’s cheek still lingers …

The hotel restaurant is full, still composed of blitzball players and guests alike. After much scouring, he finds Taiga and Shintaro in the corner of the restaurant, chatting amicably as they eat their breakfast. Juri, meanwhile, looks downcast as he sits with his teammates.

“Still trouble in paradise, huh?” Jesse remarks.

“They’ll patch up, eventually,” Kouchi says. “They always do.”

Taiga’s face practically lights up when they arrive, pulling Hokuto on the seat next to him. “Are you alright?” he asks, concerned.

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

Taiga pouts, his hand inching up to absentmindedly play with the curls of Hokuto’s hair. His lips turn down to a frown. “Go sleep for the rest of the day,” he says gently. “We don’t have to explore the entire city.”

He shakes his head. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

He doesn’t mind the lack of sleep, as long as he gets to spend more time with Taiga. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Kouchi clears his throat. “Anyway, Shintaro, I believe you’re still joining our party?”

Shintaro grins, swallowing his food before replying. “My cousin and I talked it out. He forgave me for what I did, and I promise no more funny business moving forward.”

“You better,” Jesse says, his mouth already full. “If you try to do something again to Taiga or to anyone else, you’re gonna have to answer to all of us!”

As Jesse and Shintaro start to banter, Hokuto catches Taiga looking at Juri’s direction. “When are you going to talk to him?” he asks.

“Maybe before the game? Or after? I don’t know.” Taiga sighs. “I have to do it eventually.”

“So, what are our plans for today?” Shintaro asks, interrupting their conversation.

Kouchi hums. “There’s still time before the championship game. I think we’ve yet to explore most of the places in the carnival.”

They all agree to the plan before continuing their breakfast in companionable silence.

By the time they head out of the hotel, they see several people rushing toward the port. Some of them are chatting animatedly, and Hokuto could understand that someone important is coming. Shintaro had gone to one of his Al-Bhed friends to get some information.

“I’m hearing it’s the Grand Maester?” Kouchi announces, eyes wide. “Then again, this _is_ the championship match.”

“What’s a Grand Maester?” Hokuto whispers toward Taiga.

Taiga chuckles. “He’s the leader of Spira. He governs the world and oversees the Temples.”

“Taiga!” Shintaro exclaims when he returns. “It’s the son of the Grand Maester!”

“The son?” Taiga practically shrieks. And before Shintaro could provide an explanation, Taiga had already sped down the stairs and to the direction of the port.

Shintaro chuckles, descending the stairs himself but at a slower pace. “It’s been a long time, huh? Since the two saw each other again.”

“Who?” Hokuto asks, following Shintaro as Kouchi and Jesse follow.

Shintaro looks over his shoulder. “The son of the Grand Maester Nagase. We grew up together when we lived in Bevelle. He’s Taiga’s childhood friend.”

_Taiga’s POV_

It’s easy to find the area where the Grand Maester’s ship would be docking if the growing crowd is any indication. Taiga runs like he’s never run before, slowing down only to avoid collision with anyone. Once he reaches the crowd, he does his best to push past people, excusing himself and apologizing until he reaches the front of the crowd.

Once he makes it, his heart leaps.

Standing before him is Ren Nagase, looking regal in clothes befitting the son of the Grand Maester, the highest position in all of Spira. When they were children, Taiga had always remarked that Ren was destined to be a prince. And with the way he stood straight and smiled at the crowd, Taiga knew he was right.

Ren had just finished speaking to one of the reporters when he scans the crowd and they lock gazes. His reaction is immediate, Ren’s eyes widening, breaking his formal stance and rushing toward Taiga.

“Taiga …” Ren says almost breathlessly, taking Taiga’s hands in his.

Taiga practically beams. “Hello, Ren,” he greets. “How are you?”

It’s adorable how Ren turns into a bumbling mess. “I-I’m fine! Wow … it’s been, what, years since we saw each other?”

“Three years, Ren.” Taiga nods. “And I see you’re still princely as ever.”

A tinge of pink appears in Ren’s cheeks. “And I see you’ve become more stunning.”

Taiga chuckles, warmth spreading to his face. “Are you watching the championship match?”

“Of course. And”—he lowers his voice—“to get away from my father,” he adds with a wink.

“He hasn’t changed?”

“Not one bit.” Ren rolls his eyes. “We should catch up. After the match?”

“My friend is competing, so I might not be able to meet you. How about tomorrow morning before we depart for Djose?”

“Sounds good to me.” Ren grins.

“Young Master,” someone calls out. Taiga recognizes him as Kishi Yuta, Ren’s equerry since childhood. “We have to go. We are meeting the Governor of Luca.”

“Right.” Ren lets go of his hands. “I’ll send Kishi to pick you up tomorrow morning?”

Taiga smiles and nods. “I’ll see you.” He waves until Ren is forced to turn around and leave, a cheering crowd in his wake.

_Hokuto’s POV_

“Have you seen it? Summoner Taiga and Young Master Ren’s encounter at the docks?”

“Yes, I was quite surprised they know each other!”

“It shouldn’t be a surprise. The High Summoner stayed in Bevelle before the pilgrimage and he was friends with the Grand Maester when he assumed the position.”

“I must admit, the two look quite a match!”

“Yes! It’s too bad Summoner Taiga chose to go on a pilgrimage instead. What a sight it would be, the son of the Grand Maester and the son of the High Summoner. It’s like the stuff of fairy tales.”

The conversation by the group of ladies beside them is so loud, but Taiga doesn’t seem to be listening in, or at least, doesn’t seem to be affected. His focus is on the coin game he, Shin, and Jesse are playing.

“Don’t mind them,” Kouchi says, who had also opted out of the game in favor of lounging on the grassy field of the park. “That has been a long talk in Spira. The son of the Grand Maester and the son of the High Summoner, a dream couple by our world.”

Hokuto sighs. He had seen the interaction between Ren and Taiga at the dock. And he’s very aware of the ugly feeling in his stomach as he watched the entire thing. “They _do_ look good together.”

“Yes, but you know how it goes with Taiga.”

Of course. His duty above everything else. Not that it makes Hokuto feel any better.

They stay in the park until one of the city heralds announces that the championship match is about to start. Taiga’s good mood seems to disappear, replaced by nervousness.

“Can I meet you guys in your seats?” he asks. “I need to visit Juri in the locker rooms.”

“I’ll come with you,” Hokuto volunteers before anyone could say anything else.

Taiga relaxes somehow as he nods. “Thank you.”

It takes a while for them to get to the locker room, as the hallway is crowded with supporters and well-wishers. Upon seeing Taiga, though, the Besaid supporters parted for them, giving them easy access to the locker room.

“Ready?” Hokuto asks.

Taiga takes a deep breath and nods, knocking on the door before stepping inside.

A few seconds later, the rest of the Besaid Aurochs step out, ready for the match, while their supporters trail behind them. Only Juri and Taiga are left inside. Hokuto decides to wait.

It doesn’t take long for the two friends to emerge. Taiga’s eyes are glassy, and Juri is scrunching his face, but Taiga hugs him, a sign that everything is alright between the two of them.

“Good luck,” Taiga says when he pulls away.

Juri nods. “Thank you.” He glances at Hokuto, and he doesn’t look the least bit intimidating now. “I’ll be going now,” he says before turning around and heading to his team’s side of the stadium.

“It’s ridiculous.” Taiga chuckles, wiping the edge of his eyes. “I’ve cried so much these past few days. I’m sorry you had to see me like this, Hokuto.”

Hokuto shakes his head. He hesitates before brushing his thumb on Taiga’s tear-stained cheek. He doesn’t miss the way Taiga’s breath hitches. “It’s okay,” he says. “You don’t have to put up walls around me.”

Taiga’s eyes become glassy again and he pulls Hokuto’s hands away. “Thank you,” he says, his cheeks pink. He holds out his hand. “We should go. The match is starting.”

Hokuto nods, taking Taiga’s hand. He may not have Taiga while he’s devoted to the pilgrimage, but he’ll take and cherish moments like these.

Unfortunately, the Besaid Aurochs didn’t win. It was a close match between them and the Luca Goers, and it was only a point that led the Goers to victory.

Still, the team doesn’t look too bummed about it. Juri is all smiles when he accepts their trophy, smaller compared to the one the Luca Goers are holding. Still, he smiles and waves in the direction of their seats, and Taiga enthusiastically waves back.

They throw their own congratulatory party at the park, their area overflowing with food and drinks and music. After a couple of drinks, Hokuto finds himself exhausted, choosing to sit on one of the benches, watching the festivities before him. Shintaro’s laughing along with some of the players, bringing with him some members of the Al-Bhed Psyche. Jesse and Kouchi are huddled in a dance somewhere. Taiga and Juri are nowhere to be found, though it’s likely the two are still patching things up.

“You’re already tired?”

Hokuto almost jumps in his seat, and when he looks over his shoulder, he sees Taiga covering his mouth with his hand as he laughs. “Don’t scare me like that!” he exclaims, though a laugh exclaims his lips.

“Sorry.” Taiga giggles, sliding to the empty space next to Hokuto. “Juri had to be pried away by his teammates, so he’s somewhere by the park.”

“I see. I’m honored the Summoner has decided to spare his company.”

“You’re very much welcome.” Taiga makes a flourishing bow that almost has him toppling if not for Hokuto catching him in time. “I’m sorry. I may have had too much to drink.”

“I’ll go get some water for you?”

“No, no, I just need to get away from the festivities for a bit.” Taiga waves a dismissive hand. “Just … some silence is good.”

“Alright, then.”

It doesn’t take long before Juri finds them, Taiga already asleep, his head on Hokuto’s shoulder. Something flashes in Juri’s eyes, but it’s gone in an instant. “I’ll take him back to our room.”

“Alright.” Hokuto stands up, Taiga barely budging when he’s lifted up, Juri eventually carrying him piggyback. “Good night, then.”

He could have sworn Juri had given him the smallest of smiles as he bids him good night.


	11. Chapter 11

_Taiga’s POV_

Although the hotel of Luca is one of the grandest in all of Spira, its regular floor and rooms do not compare to its top floors. The last five floors of the hotel are reserved only for Spira’s elite, from the priests, high-ranking families, and, of course, the Grand Maester and his family.

Taiga remembers being on one of the suites of the hotel, an invitation extended by the Grand Maester to his family. They were on the watchful eyes of their mothers as he and Ren played by the pool. Her mother had told Ren’s mother that she was planning to visit her family in Al-Bhed’s home.

That was one of the final days Taiga had spent with his mother, and he cherishes those memories.

“So, Taiga,” Kishi tells him as they head to the elevator, reserved only for the special guests. “Enjoying your stay so far?”

Taiga chuckles, relaxing as Kishi reverts to his casual self. Despite being the stuffy equerry whenever Ren is out, Kishi can be quite easy to get along with when in private. “Very. I’m glad I’m able to see Ren. I thought I won’t be seeing him until we reach Bevelle.”

“He has been sending spheres and letters to you, hasn’t he?”

“Yes, and I, too, but nothing compares to seeing him in person.” Taiga smiles, entering the elevator when Kishi gestures for him to do so. “How is he, by the way? Aside from what he has been telling me?”

Kishi chuckles, pushing the button to the top floor. “It’s not easy for him, being the son of the Grand Maester,” he says. “He’s lucky he was allowed to watch the championship match in the first place.”

Taiga nods. “I’m glad he has you.”

Kishi’s expression softens as he nods. “I should say the same.”

The elevator door opens, and instantly, Taiga feels like he’s taken to a different world. The design of the suite is more luxurious than the lower floors, perhaps more luxurious than the lobby. Several hotel staff, exclusive for the elite, bow to them in greeting, and Kishi only nods, while Taiga trails along, staring at everything with wonder.

They reach a wide pair of double doors. Kishi knocks three times. “Young Master,” he greets, back to his formal self. “The Summoner Taiga is here.”

“Come in.”

Kishi opens the door, stepping aside to let Taiga inside. The dining room is just how Taiga remembers it as he was a kid, aside from a few renovations. There’s a long window overlooking the city, and if they look hard enough, he could see Mount Gagazet, the last stop of the pilgrimage before they reach Zanarkand.

Ren is sitting at the center of the long table, sipping something from a steaming cup. He looks at their direction and beams, setting down his cup and making quick strides toward Taiga, enveloping him in a hug. “Hello, Taiga,” he says softly.

Taiga chuckles, returning the embrace. “We just saw each other yesterday,” he points out.

“I know.” Ren pulls away but doesn’t let go of Taiga. “But that’s in the presence of other people. I have you to myself now.” He taps the tip of Taiga’s nose.

“Well, I can’t say I’m complaining to that.” Taiga grins.

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Kishi is smiling as he bows before closing the door.

“Come on.” Ren’s hand trails down to Taiga’s wrist, tugging him along. “As always, the food in this hotel is to die for.”

They spend the rest of breakfast catching up. Ren tells the misadventures he tries to get himself into in Bevelle, often sneaking out of the palace with his friends Sho and Jin (much to Kishi’s disapproval and eventual tolerance). Taiga tells him of his adventures in the pilgrimage so far, of Juri being occasionally insufferable, of Jesse and Kouchi’s budding romance—

And of course, there’s Hokuto. He doesn’t tell Ren the entire truth, just that he’s always a mystery waiting to be explored.

“So, he really doesn’t remember everything?”

Taiga shakes his head, choosing his words. “It’s hard for him. We have to explain a lot of things, but he’s quick to learn. He keeps to himself mostly, but …” He trails off, remembering the times he and Hokuto spent together for the past few days.

Ren hums, interrupting his thoughts. “It sounds like you’ve taken a liking to him.”

Taiga feels his cheeks flush. He’s not going to deny that he’d been interested in Hokuto since he found out he came from Zanarkand of the past. What he didn’t expect was to be interested in him as more than an unexpected addition to his pilgrimage.

Then suddenly, the promise he made when he became a Summoner, suddenly becomes a challenge.

He doesn’t miss the way Ren suddenly looks downcast, limply placing his spoon down even though he hasn’t finished his breakfast.

“Everything alright?” he asks.

Ren manages a smile and nods. “Just a little full.” He leans against his chair. “Where is your next destination? Djose, right?”

Taiga nods. “That’s where the third aeon is.” He already has two aeons down. Two more to go, and then the Final Aeon. The key to defeating Sin.

“Our ship can drop off your group in Djose. We’re heading back to Bevelle in the afternoon, anyway.”

“Oh, would you?” Taiga smiles. “That would be great. If we trekked through the Mi’hen Highway, we’d reach Djose in days. And Juri isn’t so keen on renting a small machina airship that a group of Al-Bhed is renting out.”

Ren returns the smile as he stands up, wiping the edge of his lips with a napkin. “Alright, then. I’ll inform Kishi later.” He strides to the window, taking in the view of the city. He’s gone unusually quiet.

Taiga sets down his utensils and napkin before standing up, standing next to Ren by the window. “Everything alright?”

Ren looks at him with such fondness. “Are you sure you want to do this? Go on a pilgrimage, I mean.”

Taiga has had enough of these conversations—with Juri, Kouchi, and Jesse. “Yes,” he answers, as always. “I’m very sure.”

Ren sighs, but Taiga’s thankful he doesn’t push the conversation further. “Alright.” Instead, he pulls Taiga for a hug, and Taiga commits it to memory, relishing the company of his long-time friend.

Because if he does defeat Sin, he wouldn’t be able to speak or hold Ren like this.

_Hokuto’s POV_

The ship of the Grand Maester’s family is huge and grand, as expected for the family of the highest leader in the land. It reminds Hokuto of large cruise ships that he had always wanted to go to back in Zanarkand, with those trips lasting months and spanning several countries.

Unlike in their previous accommodation where they have to share a room, this time, they have a room to themselves. As much as Hokuto appreciates the privacy, he does miss Jesse’s chattiness and Kouchi’s occasional fond reprimands when Jesse laughs louder than he should have.

Still, it’s nice to open his bag and pull out his phone and book, something he hasn’t done since he was onboard the ship heading to Luca. He takes a quick look at his photo with Taiga before turning off his phone. Since there are no charging stations in Spira, he wants to conserve his phone battery as much as possible.

There’s a knock on the door, and Shintaro steps in. “We’re gonna go explore the entire ship,” he announces with a grin. “Wanna come with?”

He smiles and stows his phone in his bag. “Sure.”

The ship is large, too large to be accommodating only the Young Master, his equerry, and cabin and crew, that Hokuto is almost glad they’re invited. There is so much to explore, from the restaurant to the various entertainment rooms. Hokuto is enamored by the library, even though the titles look unfamiliar to him.

Eventually, the sun sets, and they were informed that Ren has invited them to dinner. The son of the Grand Maester is sitting in one of the tables, some of the crew performing some sort of jazz music as they enter.

“How do you find the ship?” Ren asks, smile widening as Taiga sits next to him.

“It’s grand,” Taiga replies.

“Grand but lonely.” Ren signals the servers to start serving dinner. “Luckily, you’re my companions for the day, and the trip to Bevelle shouldn’t take too long.”

Soon, there’s an extensive spread of food before them that he could see Jesse and Shintaro visibly drool at the sight. They’re quiet as they dig in, with only Ren, Taiga, and Kouchi engaging in conversation. Hokuto is content in listening in, pleasantly surprised that Ren was born in Guadosalam, Kouchi’s hometown, but had to move to Bevelle once his father ascended the throne as Grand Maester.

He also learned of Taiga’s childhood in Bevelle, spent playing with Ren in the Grand Maester’s palace. He watches the two stare then burst into laughter, as if sharing an inside joke.

The citizens of Luca are right—Ren and Taiga _do_ look like an ideal couple. They both come from well-known families and spent their childhoods together. If Taiga weren’t a Summoner, they would have made quite a match.

Hokuto’s aware that Taiga’s devoted to his duty as a Summoner, but it doesn’t ease the ugly feeling in his chest.

If it’s any consolation, at least it looks like Juri’s as miserable as he is.

He wakes up to the sound of the horns of the ship blaring. Hokuto blinks drowsily, reorienting himself with his surroundings. That’s right, he’s in the ship of the Grand Maester’s family, not in a small ship that he was used to back in Besaid.

There’s a knock on the door, and Yuta Kishi, Ren’s equerry, pokes his head inside. “Good morning, sir,” he greets. “I have been told to inform you that breakfast is ready and we should be docking in Djose soon.”

Hokuto is dressed and packed in minutes, and he meets the rest of the group in the restaurant. It’s the usual seating arrangement, with Ren sitting beside Taiga, and Juri looking like he wants to crush something.

Finally, the ship docks at the port of Djose. Jesse practically rushes to the deck, yelling with elation as he waves enthusiastically at the people on the ground, presumably his friends and the people he left behind in his place of birth.

Servants are already carrying their bags down the ship, but Ren gestures for them to gather by the deck. “Well, I appreciate your keeping me company even if it’s just for a day,” he says. “I hope to see you again in Bevelle.”

“Definitely.” Taiga grins, reaching for Ren’s hand. “Take care on your way.”

“You, too.” Ren kisses the top of Taiga’s head before letting him go.

Juri not-so subtly grunts before telling everyone to start heading down.

Compared to Luca, the region of Djose is less crowded, though rowdier. Several people by the docks pay no mind to the grand ship that just left, focused more on bartering for weapons and food and other items. The villagers stand with their chests puffed out, whether it’s with pride or to put up a strong stance, Hokuto’s not quite so sure.

“Jesse, where did you say your friends were?” Juri asks as they make their way through the crowd in the docks.

“They’re not expecting us until tomorrow, so I guess we’ll have to go to the city ourselves—Hey!”

Suddenly Jesse is rushing forward toward a person near a booth, red, curly hair and intimidating stance as he speaks to the merchant.

“Yo! Hikaru!”

The man looks up and at their direction, and his eyes wide, dropping the item he was holding on the merchant’s table. “Jesse!” he yells, rushing toward Jesse and meeting him halfway in a hug. “Why in Yevon’s name are you here already? I thought you’re not arriving until tomorrow!”

“We got a ride on someone else’s ship.” Jesse grins when he pulls away.

Hikaru beams. “Well, you’re always welcome anytime.” He looks at the group and quickly bows his head. “Hikaru Iwamoto, at your service. Head of the Crusaders and Jesse’s old pal.”

“Nice to meet you.” Taiga smiles, bowing as well.

“Well, let’s get you settled in your accommodation.” Hikaru heads to the merchant, saying something that Hokuto can’t quite hear, before gesturing to follow him. “Welcome to Djose, everyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yass Suno cameos! Also maybe a HokuJuri moment??


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an anon in my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/narinarinori), I've decided to change the plot. And honestly? I have no regrets.

Compared to Luca, Kilika, and Besaid, the land of Djose is, to put it mildly, plain. Once they leave the docks, they’re met by a desert that seems to stretch on for miles.

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Hikaru says, as if reading his mind. The good news is we have mini airships to bring us to the city and back. We should be in the city in half an hour.”

“Is this really necessary?” Juri glares at the mini airship as if it’s a bane to society. “I don’t mind walking.”

“Not really, unless you want to walk for hours and die of heatstroke or from the fiends.” Hikaru grins.

Juri remains hesitant.

“If you want to walk by yourself, you can,” Taiga points out with a chuckle. He steps on the tread on the airship and hops inside. “But I’m not going to take any chances.”

“Me either,” Hokuto says, hopping inside and sitting next to Taiga. Beside him, Taiga grins, trying to hold back a giggle.

Juri narrows his eyes at the two of them before heaving a sigh and sitting on the seat across Hokuto and Taiga.

“Fasten your seatbelts, Summoner Taiga,” Hikaru says as he takes the driver’s seat once everyone else has seated. “It’s going to be a quick ride.”

Hikaru is right because the ride in the mini airship took them almost half an hour, and the next thing Hokuto knows is that they’re in the city.

Djose is not as crowded as Luca, but it’s nevertheless busy. Unlike Luca that’s fine and polished, Djose is rough, almost everything from the roads to the buildings made of stone, or at least concrete.

“Jesse, this is your hometown, right?”

Jesse grins and nods. “Nothing has changed, huh?” he says as he walks next to Hikaru.

“Oh yeah, same old.” Hikaru waves a hand. “The gang’s still intact, but with some new faces. Say.” He brightens up. “There’s a street match happening in the evening. One of our new kids is in it. What do you say?”

“The usual fistfights?” Jesse chuckles. “Sure. I don’t think I’m good enough to join, though. I’ve put that life way behind me.”

“No pressure.”

It’s Shintaro who answers Hokuto’s question before he could ask. “It’s basically a weekly street fight tournament. No weapons, just your own bodies. Winners usually take home prize money.”

Hokuto nods. It sounds familiar to him. In his Zanarkand, they’re usually held in clubs, at nighttime. He hasn’t been in one, and he had no plans of doing so, but now, he’s curious if there are any similarities between his culture and this Spira’s culture.

Hikaru freezes on his tracks and looks at the right side. “That”—he points to the establishment before them—“is the temple.”

Hokuto looks up with wonder as the windows from the highest part of the temple release what looks like lightning bolts.

“When lightning bolts come up from there, it means that a trial is ongoing,” Hikaru explains. “Unfortunately, our temple is one of the most challenging in the pilgrimage, so it could take days for a Summoner to clear the Cloister of Trials.”

“How long has that Summoner been inside, then?” Jesse asks.

Hikaru chuckles. “He’s been there for the whole day. So you guys might need to wait.”

“And what’s the longest time a Summoner has been inside there?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Hikaru shrugs.

They reach a two-story concrete house, its sign in a language Hokuto can’t read. Shintaro explains to him that it’s a hotel, and he later finds out that it’s run by one of Hikaru’s friends. They were later introduced to him as Date, who eventually show them to their rooms.

Unlike the ones in Luca and Kilika where they share a room in pairs, Date gives them a suite that fits all six of them. Jesse instantly calls dibs on the bed nearest to the wall, while Shintaro and Taiga good-naturedly argue on where they’ll sleep.

Hikaru tells them to get ready because he’ll introduce them to his group of friends over at the hotel pub. The pub is crowded, already full of people drinking and chatting and laughing. There’s a very long table by the far end of the pub, and Hikaru yells, causing the four other men sitting there to look at him and greet him cheerfully.

“Well if it isn’t Jesse!” a man with blonde hair yells. “Look at you, all serious about the pilgrimage and everything!”

Jesse looks over his shoulder at them and grins. “Eh, it’s all great.”

Hikaru has one of the waiters drag another long table so that all six of them could sit. Jesse and Hikaru start introducing the others—Sakuma (the blonde-haired guy), Shota, Fukka, Abe, and Date joins them a bit later—all of which were Jesse’s childhood friends when he still lived in Besaid.

“And this is the _famous_ Kouchi?” There’s a glint in Fukka’s eyes as Jesse introduces Kouchi last.

Kouchi raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’m famous?” he says as he shakes the hands of the other four members of the group.

Sakuma’s eyebrows waggle. “You may not be like Summoner Taiga here, but Jesse never shuts up about you in his spheres!”

Jesse chokes on his drink, his ears turning red. “Sakuma!” he yells, seemingly trying to threaten but his voice comes out as a whine.

Kouchi’s eyes widen, withdrawing his hand from Sakuma. “O-Oh …” He looks at Jesse, who is barely looking at him in the eye, and his gaze falls on his lap, his cheeks red. Beside him, Taiga sighs and rolls his eyes.

“What’s with Jesse and Kouchi anyway?”

He and Taiga trail behind as they follow Hikaru and the others to the place where the street fight tournament is being held. “Oh, finally, you dared ask?” he says, chuckling. “I’m sure you’ve seen how they interact.”

Hokuto nods. He’d easily assumed the two have a romantic relationship, given their gestures toward each other. “I thought they were going out,” he says, hoping his voice is low enough not to attract the attention of the two concerned.

“It looks like it, but when I asked Jesse one time, he said it’s nothing serious.” Taiga rolls his eyes. “Kouchi, though, looks like he wants it to be otherwise.”

“So frustrating to see the back and forth between the two,” Juri speaks up, suddenly walking next to Hokuto. He tsks and shakes his head. “Well, that’s their problem, not ours.”

“Juri and I made a bet as to when they’ll finally admit the feelings for each other,” Taiga remarks, eyes glinting with amusement. “I said they’ll admit by the time we reach the Calm Lands.”

“And I said they’ll finally become official before we reach Bevelle.”

Hokuto lets Taiga and Juri argue about Kouchi and Jesse, focusing his attention on the latter pair. The two seem to have a more obvious distance between them now, and maybe it’s the incident at the pub that prompted it.

He’ll just let Jesse and Kouchi work on their feelings. He already has his own feelings to worry about.

As expected from street fight tournaments, they’re shown inside a shady-looking building. They had to squeeze into a crowd, but Hikaru and the others make sure they’re in one piece when they reach the front of the circle.

By the time they’re comfortably up front, there’s already a match going on. Hokuto watches the movements and is pleasantly surprised that most of them he recognizes from karate and other martial arts.

“Just in time, it’s the championship match,” Abe remarks beside him. “That’s one of our kids, Meguro. The reigning champion.”

Abe is referring to the tall, black-haired man who had just roundhouse-kicked his opponent, sending him down on the ground. The crowd’s cheers are almost ear-splitting.

As he watches Meguro fight, Hokuto clearly understands what makes him the reigning champion of the tournament. His movements are refined, like a dancer instead of a fighter, every move seemingly well thought of even if he had to decide on whether to attack or defend in a matter of seconds.

The opponent is down on the ground again, and this time for a few seconds. The crowd cheers as Meguro is declared the winner, and the referee announces it’s time for a volunteer.

“It just means anyone is free to challenge the reigning champion,” Abe explains when Hokuto asks about it. “Anyone who wins against the champion gets a hefty sum as a reward, though no one has taken down Meguro before.”

There’s a commotion in the crowd behind him, and suddenly, someone pushes Hokuto forward—

—right at the arena itself.

“Alright, looks like we have a new face as a challenger!”

Hokuto’s blood runs cold, realizing that he’s the only person who came forward in the arena. “No!” he says over the noise of the cheers. “It was an accident. I—”

“No takebacks!” Abe says, looking sorry for him, though he doesn’t look inclined on helping. “Good luck!”

“Good luck, Hokuto!” Taiga cheers.

“And what is your name?” the referee asks, now hovering beside him.

Hokuto gulps, thanking the heavens that at least he has some karate experience. “H-Hokuto,” he answers, his voice shaking.

“Hokuto, then! You know the rules—no weapons, just your arms and legs. Good luck!” The referee steps out of the arena, and the bell rings, signaling the start of the fight.

Luckily, Meguro doesn’t strike right away. They circle each other in the arena, giving Hokuto enough time to think about what to do. He remembers those years of karate, fully knowing what he should do.

He takes a step, hands ready to strike, causing Meguro to step back, as expected. Nothing much happens after, just Hokuto and Meguro trying to approach each other, with the other stepping back, as if assessing the next move.

Hokuto makes a straight punch, one which Meguro avoids, ducking and jabbing him on the elbow—not painful enough to have him down on the ground right away, but definitely enough to catch him off guard.

He manages to evade Meguro’s attack, though, counterattacking with a kick that sends him stumbling back. Surprised yells echo all over the arena, a sign that nobody must have expected some newbie to counter the attack of the reigning champion like that.

The surprise in Meguro’s face, though, is replaced by a smile. Whether he’s impressed or making fun of Hokuto, he isn’t sure. He isn’t going to back down either.

What happens in the next few minutes is a blur to Hokuto. He remembers his most recent karate competition, in which he was against a particularly challenging component. His mind is blank, attacking and evading, bouncing back when he gets hit.

He’s broken out of his flow when he feels a particularly sharp jab on his side. Hokuto yelps, stumbling backward, but his reflexes are quick as he parries Meguro’s attack, sending a kick that, to his surprise, knocks Meguro down.

There are murmurs of surprise around the arena, and Hokuto’s chest swells with pride. The referee approaches Meguro, who’s still lying down on the ground, unmoving.

Hokuto walks toward Meguro, too, making sure that he remains down until the referee declares him the winner.

But of course, his guard was down, and suddenly, Meguro is up, slamming him to the ground.

This time, Hokuto is unable to move, with Meguro on top of him, pinning him down for a few seconds before standing upright again. The referee kneels next to him before declaring Meguro the winner. And honestly? Hokuto is glad that it’s over.

Suddenly, Meguro is hovering above him, holding out a hand. “Good match there,” he says.

Hokuto takes his hand, and suddenly he’s pulled up, smiling. “It’s not every day you take on a reigning champion.”

Meguro grins, holding out his hand. “Ren Meguro,” he says.

His hand is firm on Hokuto’s grip as he shakes it. “Hokuto Matsumura.”

The wound on his knee stings, but Meguro doesn’t slow down in applying disinfectant on it.

“Stop squirming. I promise you, it won’t hurt after.”

“Sorry.” Hokuto grimaces, trying not to squirm so much.

It’s just the two of them in the infirmary. The referee had dragged them out of the arena after the crowd goes wild, some of them collecting their winnings. He saw his friends being swallowed by the group, and Meguro had dragged him here before he could head to them.

“There.” Meguro pats his bandaged knee, setting the disinfectant on the table where Hokuto is sitting. “Where did you learn to fight?”

Hokuto is about to say it took him years of karate lessons since he was a child, but he manages to stop himself. “I can’t remember,” he replies. “I lost my memory. Got too close to Sin.”

“Yikes.” Meguro grimaces. He has a smaller bandage now and is leaning close to his face. Sorry, I punched you in the face.”

“Can’t be helped, it’s a match.” Meguro’s face is awfully close, and he realizes how good-looking the man before him is.

He snaps out of his trance when the doors slam open and he finds Taiga stalking inside. He freezes when he sees Hokuto and Meguro in that position, and his expression goes from concerned to unreadable. The one emotion Hokuto can clearly make out is annoyance.

“Oh, hello, Summoner.” Meguro pulls away, smiling as he gives a small wave. “Don’t worry. Your guardian will be back in shape in no time.”

Taiga continues to stare at them for another few seconds before he blinks. The frown disappears on his face and he’s back to the smiling, prim and proper Summoner stance that he usually takes up. “Thank you, then, but I’ll take it from here. Congratulations.”

Meguro grins and bows, taking his satchel before heading out the door.

Hokuto is about to say something when Taiga rushes forward, concern back in his features. “Are you alright?” Taiga asks.

“Fine.” Hokuto winces when he feels pain in his knee. “I’ll survive.”

Taiga doesn’t look convinced. His hand hovers on Hokuto’s bandaged knee, fingers looking like he’s about to tear it off. “Can I?” he asks.

Hokuto’s not sure why Taiga would peel off his bandage, but he does, anyway.

Taiga peels off the bandage without making him wince. His fingers settle on the wound, light but enough to make Hokuto feel like he’s burning.

Light comes out from Taiga’s fingers. After a few seconds, Taiga withdraws his fingers, and the wound is gone.

“It’s another power of Summoners, the gift to heal wounds, revive the unconscious.” Taiga meets his gaze with a smile.

“Hopefully you won’t get to use it all the time.”

Taiga chuckles. “Hopefully.” He frowns when he notices the wound on Hokuto’s face and the slightly split lip.

His palms slide up to Hokuto’s cheeks, his touch light but nevertheless burning. Hokuto draws in a breath as Taiga’s face nears until their faces are barely inches apart.

Everything about Taiga is more ethereal up close. Gazing into his eyes is like falling headfirst into some kind of wonderland. If only Hokuto could close the distance further …

“There you go.” Taiga’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “All patched up.”

“T-Thank you,” Hokuto stammers, wondering why Taiga hasn’t let go of him yet.

Taiga must have read his mind because he pulls away as if touching Hokuto had burned him. It might be the case, because his face is read and he’s averting Hokuto’s gaze. “We should …” he starts, a small, shy smile on his face. “We should go. The others are waiting for us.”

At least he holds out his hand, and Hokuto is happy to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, anon! And don't worry, that Hokujuri scene will be up in the next chapter. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_ Taiga’s POV _

“You look like you’re in a bad mood.”

Taiga looks up and is greeted by Juri. There’s a smirk on his best friend’s face as he takes the seat next to him. His hands grips the ceramic mug, hissing as he feels the heat spread around his palms. “I’m not in a bad mood,” he insists, though the creases on his forehead indicate otherwise.

“You’ve been glaring at Meguro and Hokuto for the past few minutes,” Juri points out, dragging Taiga’s plate of food toward his direction and reaching for a clean fork. “Thanks for the food.”

“Go ahead. I’m not hungry anymore,” Taiga mutters, his gaze never leaving the two men from the table across them. Hokuto throws his head in laughter, and an ugly feeling forms in his stomach. “Hokuto never laughs like that around us. How does Meguro do that?”

Meguro slings his arm around Hokuto’s shoulders, and Taiga wants to combust.

“You know …” Juri sighs. “You can always drag him away from Meguro.”

This is why Juri is his best friend. He takes a deep breath and stands up. “Alright, then.”

  
  


_ Hokuto’s POV _

Meguro is just telling him a funny story about one of his matches when he hears the clearing of a throat. He looks up and finds Taiga standing by his table, expression once again bordering on annoyed.

“Oh, hello, Summoner,” Meguro greets cheerfully, still not letting go of Hokuto. “How may I help you?”

Taiga manages a smile, though it obviously looks forced. “May I borrow Hokuto?” he asks. “I’d like to have him accompany me somewhere.”

“Oh, sure.” Meguro lets go of Hokuto, and Hokuto sees Taiga’s shoulders relax. “Don’t worry about the meal. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks.” Hokuto smiles, managing to wave at Meguro before Taiga takes his wrist and drags him out of the restaurant. “Where are we going?”

Taiga pauses on his tracks. He lets go of Hokuto’s wrist, facing him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“Taiga?” he asks, growing concerned. The Summoner had been acting strangely since the street fight ended.

“Sorry, I just …” He averts Hokuto’s gaze. “Would it be irrational to say I don’t … like Meguro?”

Meguro? He and Hokuto instantly got along, as he did so with Jesse’s other friends. It’s unthinkable for Taiga to dislike the group of friends. It’s uncharacteristic of Taiga to dislike someone at all.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I don’t like seeing him with you, alright?” Taiga buries his face in his hands. “Please ignore what I said, Hokuto. It’s not like me to be this irrational.”

Somehow, something blooms inside Hokuto. Could Taiga not like Meguro because …? He takes a chance. “Are you … jealous of him?”

Taiga’s face whips up, and it’s absolutely red that Hokuto finds it adorable. “What?” he practically shrieks. “I’m not!”

Hokuto wants to smirk because what Taiga is saying is different from his actions. “Are you sure?” he asks, deciding to tease. “Because why else would you not like seeing me with him?”

Taiga glares at him, though there’s this silent plea for Hokuto to stop.

He chuckles. “Alright, alright, let’s drop it.”

Taiga huffs, lightly elbowing his arm. “So, where would you want to go?” he asks, his cheeks still pink. “I did tell them you’d accompany me somewhere?”

Hokuto is about to suggest going to the marketplace when he sees a familiar figure rushing toward them. “Oh, it’s Hikaru,” he declares.

“Summoner Taiga!” Hikaru stops in his tracks when he nears. “Good news! The Summoner in the temple had just finished connecting with the aeon. It looks like you’re up next.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Taiga smiles. “I suppose we should head there as soon as possible.”

“I’ll tell Jesse, Kouchi, and Shin to meet you at the entrance.”

“Thank you.” When he bids Hikaru goodbye, Taiga turns to Hokuto, looking relieved. “Well, it’s back to business.”

  
  


Unlike in the Temple of Kilika, the Cloister of Trials in the Djose Temple starts with a dark hallway. Picking up spheres from the walls and attaching them to pedestals opens a wall that leads them to a room with a locked door and more pedestals with spheres.

“This is the more complicated part of the Cloister of Trials,” Kouchi tells everyone, analyzing the sphere-like holes in the locked door. “We have to find the right combination of spheres in the door and in the pedestals.”

“What happens if we screw up?” Shintaro asks, gulping, deftly avoiding crashing into one pedestal for fear that something might happen.

“Then we won’t leave the Cloister until we get it right. Or until the Summoner gives up.” Kouchi grins. “Luckily, I’ve managed to remember the combinations the last time I was in this Cloister.”

Juri shudders. “It took us the whole day to get to the Chamber. I’d rather not repeat the experience.”

“Don’t worry, Kouchi’s got a great memory!” Jesse grins.

Kouchi leads throughout the trial, telling them which spheres to take and place in which pedestal.

“Hokuto, can you get the sphere at the pedestal over there?”

He follows the path where Kouchi is pointing and approaches a pedestal. The problem is, it has two spheres, a black one and a blue one. “Which sphere should I take?” he asks.

“Huh?” Kouchi asks in confusion. “There’s supposed to be one sphere there.”

“I’m looking at two spheres right now.”

“Let me see?” Juri is suddenly standing by his side, frowning. “If I remember correctly, it should be this one—”

Juri grabs the black sphere—

—just as Kouchi says, “Oh, that’s right! I’m sorry! You should grab the blue one!”

When Juri’s hand encircles the black sphere, the ground rumbles. Suddenly, the concrete floor on Hokuto’s feet disappears, and he and Juri are falling into the darkness.

  
  


When he regains consciousness, lying on the rough ground. His surroundings would have been dark, if not for the light emitting from Juri’s torch. His other hand grips tightly on the black sphere.

“Yeah, I didn’t think that one properly,” Juri says through gritted teeth. “You okay?”

Hokuto grunts as he gets up, looking at what he could make out of his surroundings. “Where are we?”

“A detour,” Juri replies, shining his torch on the path ahead of them. “A penalty for picking the wrong sphere. The guardian of the Summoner who came here before us said this is going to delay us for some time.”

“We better start walking, then.”

They walk in silence, Juri leading the way and Hokuto trailing along. Honestly, he doesn’t know if he should start a conversation. It’s still hard to act around Juri, who’s overprotective of Taiga and doesn’t seem to trust him. At least, sometimes.

Maybe he understands how Taiga acts around Meguro.

“You know,” Juri speaks up, startling Hokuto. “You might want to forget about Taiga.”

Hokuto pauses in his tracks. “What do you mean?”

Juri stops as well, turning to look at Hokuto. “I told him I loved him. Before you came.”

His eyes widen. “And he rejected you?”

Juri greets his teeth once more. “He told me it’s impossible with the pilgrimage and all. And then you came, and suddenly he’s making all these exceptions for you.”

“What exceptions?” Hokuto asks. Because he could hardly see any. Taiga opened up to him in a way he didn't imagine, and Hokuto merely accepted it because that’s the best form of affection he could receive given the circumstances.

A growl escapes Juri’s throat. “I’ve known him all these years, and suddenly you …”

“How is that my fault?” Hokuto can’t resist raising his voice. “Shouldn’t you talk this over with Taiga, not me?”

“I know that.” Juri shakes his head, emotion in his voice. “I just don’t get it …”

Hokuto sighs. “Me, either, but then again, there are some things we’ll never understand.”

“Mysterious and wise.” Juri surprises him with a chuckle. He then sighs and trudges ahead once more. “I just wanted to get that out of the way.”

He blinks. “Y-You don’t hate me?”

“You’ve taken care of Taiga these past few days. And I can’t hate the people he likes.” He sighs. “As much as I want to. Now, come on, or the others will be waiting for days.”

It’s not something he would expect from being alone with Juri Tanaka. The main guardian always seems to be intimidating toward him, though warm toward his own friends. But then again, maybe this is a sign that Hokuto’s starting to warm up to Juri, and he supposes he’ll take it.

  
  


“Finally!”

He and Juri hear Kouchi’s voice when they open a door, leading them back to the room where the others are. Taiga rushes forward, locking the two of them in an embrace. “I was so worried about you two!” he whines, holding them in place despite Juri struggling.

“It was my fault, I’m sorry.” Juri manages to ruffle Taiga’s hair, causing the Summoner to pull away. “Did you wait long?”

Jesse shakes his head. “Not really.”

“Good.” Juri returns the black sphere on the slot on the pedestal, taking the blue one instead. Fortunately, nothing happens. He tosses it to Kouchi. “Do the honors, then.”

They all sigh in relief when the door opens, revealing the room leading to the Chamber of the Fayth.

  
  


A celebration is waiting for them when they emerge from the Cloister of Trials, all of them pleased that it only took them half a day. Hikaru tells them to get some rest because Date has closed the hotel lounge for them to celebrate before they leave for Guadosalam.

The party is nothing more but just their group and Jesse’s group of friends. Date brings out the food and drinks, and some of the staff members in the inn play music. They’re sitting round one huge table, just talking and laughing.

As always, Hokuto finds himself sitting on the far side of the room, watching festivities unfold. Jesse and Shintaro are laughing about something with Sakuma, Fukka, and Raul (the youngest and tallest in the group who has this strange but endearing laugh), a complete contrast to Kouchi looking like he’s in a serious discussion with Abe.

Taiga and Juri look like they’re in a serious discussion as well, both of them in one of the farthest corners of the room. The sight would usually send knots in Hokuto’s stomach, but not anymore. Not after that conversation with Juri.

“You’re in deep thought.”

Hokuto looks to his side to find Meguro sliding next to him, two glasses in hand. He accepts the other one with thanks. “I am,” he says, taking a sip.

Meguro follows his line of sight and nods. “It must be difficult,” he remarks, “loving a Summoner.”

Hokuto’s heart skips, and he nods.

“But you know what?” Meguro sets his glass on the table. “I think you two should make your feelings known. If he defeats Sin, then at least he won’t have any regrets. And you, either. I should know.”

Meguro tilts his head, and Hokuto follows his line of sight. Among Jesse’s group of friends, a familiar face joins them. Koji, if Hokuto remembers. His eyes widen at the realization as he looks at Meguro again. “Are you …?”

Meguro smiles, his face lighting up as he nods. “He was a Crusader a few years ago. He joined Al-Bhed in an operation which they thought would defeat Sin for good. He was one of the lucky survivors, and I thought I wouldn’t be able to tell him how I felt.”

Hokuto draws in a breath. “That must have been scary.”

“Oh, it is, which is why I told him the moment he regained consciousness.” Pink trails Meguro’s cheeks as he smiles at Koji’s direction as if he’s the only person in the room. “Which is why you shouldn’t let pass anything you might regret in the end.”

“Anything I might regret …” Hokuto turns to Taiga who, it turns out, has been looking at him. He was expecting annoyance in the Summoner’s features, but instead, there’s something indescribable about it, like there’s something sad yet yearning in his expression.

He stands up. “I think I’ll just …”

“Go? Good luck.” Meguro smiles and raises his glass as a form of goodbye as Hokuto strides to the other side of the room, to where Taiga and Juri are.

Juri pats Taiga on the head before turning around and walking away, and he could have sworn he had given Hokuto a small smile before joining Jesse and his friends.

“Hello.” Taiga smiles, setting his empty glass on the table next to him. “Enjoying the celebration?”

Hokuto nods. “Though I’m already tired from socializing.”

“Me, too.” Taiga chuckles. “Would you like to return to our room together?”

His heart starts pounding wildly.  _ No regrets, _ he tells himself. “Okay.”

  
  


The rest of the inn is quiet, with some of Date’s staff quietly greeting them as they retreat to their room. Taiga clings to his arm, pressing close to him that Hokuto is sure they could fall anytime.

“Have you had too much to drink?” Hokuto teases as he opens the door to the room. Taiga is still clinging to him, so Hokuto has to practically drag him inside.

Taiga shakes his head, letting go once they’ve reached the common area. He sighs and sinks into one of the couches, leaning and closing his eyes. Hokuto could have sworn he had fallen asleep if not for the smile on his face.

“I think I owe Meguro an apology,” Taiga says after a while.

“Why?” Hokuto asks, even though he already knows the answer. He sits next to Taiga, keeping a small distance in between them.

“Because I was introduced to Koji as his partner, so I was jealous for nothing.” Taiga pouts, his eyes still closed.

Hokuto draws in a sharp breath. “So you were jealous.”

Taiga opens his eyes, his gaze up at the ceiling. “If I’m being honest? Yes, I was.”

Silence fills the room. Here it is, the two of them, finally addressing what they truly feel about each other. “Why?” he asks.

“Hokuto …” Taiga sighs. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“I’d still like to hear it.”

Taiga shifts until he’s facing Hokuto, and he looks scared. And as if to prove his point, he reaches for Hokuto’s hand with his own trembling ones.

“Because …” Taiga gulps. “Even though I’ve promised to be devoted to the pilgrimage, and nothing else, when it’s with you, I …” A sharp intake of breath. “You make me think twice, Hokuto.”

And even though Hokuto knows, or at least, has an inkling, the words did not fail to make his heartbeat stop. Because here it is, Taiga laying down his heart for him despite being scared.

And Taiga owes an answer, and Hokuto’s most honest one.

So he places his other hand on top of Taiga’s. He doesn’t miss the way Taiga’s breath hitches.

“Taiga, I—”

There’s a slamming sound, and they pull apart from each other to look at the door. It had slammed open just as Kouchi storms in, and his tear-stricken face is not a good sign.

“Kouchi?” Taiga springs up from the couch and follows his friend, who hops into bed and lies so that he’s facing the wall. “What happened?”

A sob escapes Kouchi’s throat. “Jesse,” he chokes out. “I’m not going near him as long as he’s with us on the pilgrimage.”

“What did he do?”

“Taiga, please. Not now.”

Taiga looks at Hokuto for help. Hokuto could only reach for his hand, sharing the same helpless feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, MemeKoji nation where are ya at?


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Hikaru and his friends accompany them to the bridge leading to the other exit of Djose, the one that would take them to Guadosalam. It’s a day and a half’s worth of walking from the city, and the group agreed it wouldn’t be so bad to walk their way there.

“And you’ll get to pass by the Lake of Light,” Meguro says, elbowing Hokuto lightly on the arm. Beside Meguro is Koji, who is chatting animatedly.

“What’s in the Lake of Light?”

“Right, I forgot you lost your memories.” Meguro chuckles. “Well, it’s a popular stop among travelers around Spira. But the thing is, it only opens up to couples.”

Hokuto gulps, his gaze directed toward Taiga’s back. He’s walking in between Juri and Kouchi, throwing his head in laughter at something Juri had said. Taiga’s confession last night still rings in his mind, and his heart beats uncontrollably at the memory.

“Would have been easier for me if I told him last night,” he says with a sigh. “But then Kouchi came in crying and we didn’t know what happened.”

Koji makes a pained sound, and thankfully, it didn’t cause Kouchi to turn around. He pauses in his tracks, dragging Meguro and Hokuto along with him in a huddle. He looks around him, making sure no one can overhear them, before starting his explanation.

“It’s nothing so serious. Jesse was drunk and said some things he shouldn’t have.”

Hokuto blinks. “Like what?”

Koji and Meguro share a glance, a silent conversation between the two of them. “He kinda said Kouchi will never love him back anyway. Kouchi said something about being unfair then they started yelling at each other.”

That wasn’t the Jesse and Kouchi he had seen throughout the pilgrimage. He’d seen the hushed conversations, the handholding, and the fond looks. How could Jesse assume that love wasn’t in the picture?

Hikaru calls them back, so they resume walking to the exit. “Anyway,” Meguro switches the topic, “bring Taiga to the Lake of Light. I’m sure he’s looking forward to it, too.”

Hokuto nods, committing the tip to memory.

“And you take care.” Meguro grins, holding out his hand. “Djose is always welcome to be your home if you can’t find your first one.”

He smiles, his grip on Meguro’s hand tight as he shakes it. His goal is to return home, but if he can’t … maybe this world isn’t so bad. “I’ll take your word for it.”

The exit to Djose is a wide stretch of trees, a stark contrast to the desert that greeted them while they were in the docks. They silently change their usual “buddies” when they walk together, given the tension between Jesse and Kouchi. Juri and Kouchi lead the way, while Jesse and Shintaro stay guard at the back, leaving Hokuto and Taiga in the middle.

Taiga blushes furiously as they meet gazes. They have been so busy trying to get Kouchi to calm down that Hokuto hasn’t replied to his confession yet.

Meguro mentioned something about the Lake of Light, so maybe he’ll say it there. And not among their friends.

“Hokuto?”

Taiga’s voice interrupts his thoughts. His head is tilted, eyes wide in curiosity. Hokuto is absolutely endeared.

“Sorry, were you saying something?”

Taiga chuckles. “I just wanted to ask if you want to take a break,” he says. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing important.” Hokuto shakes his head, then changes his mind. He wants to be honest. “Well, actually … Meguro mentioned something about the Lake of Light.”

Taiga’s face brightens. “Yes!” he practically exclaims. “We’ll be stopping by an inn before we resume our trip to Guadosalam.” His gaze lowers, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Would you like to go there? I mean, if we can find it.”

He takes a deep breath. “Just the two of us?” he offers.

Taiga’s smile widens. “I’d love that.”

The sun is about to set when they arrive at the inn. Juri and Kouchi check them in and they were given keys to their rooms. As always, they’re sorted into pairs.

“Because of the … tension between Jesse and Kouchi, it looks like we’ll have to change rooming arrangements,” Juri announces, handing Hokuto and Shintaro a key. “I’ll be rooming with Kouchi, and Shin with Jesse. Which means …”

His heart leaps. “Taiga and I will be rooming together.”

“Right. So.” Juri tries to pull off another intimidating look, but it comes off as amused. “No funny business with my best friend. Or else.”

“You’re gonna have to answer to the both of us.” Shintaro laughs.

“I’m not going to hurt him. I promise.”

“Good.” Juri smirks. “See you at dinner.”

This is the closest thing since the start of the pilgrimage that Juri has warmed up to him. Hokuto’s not sure if that conversation meant approval, but he supposes he’ll take what he can get.

Taiga is all nerves when it was just the two of them in their shared room. He sits on the edge of the single, large bed, beside it a large window that shows them the night sky.

“Taiga,” he chuckles, sitting on the nearby chair. “It’s not like I’m going to do something to you.”

“Oh, I know that. I trust you.” Taiga’s face grows warm. “It’s just that … after last night …”

Hokuto nods. When Taiga confessed his feelings and Hokuto almost did. He still wants to be honest. He still wants to tell Taiga what he feels.

He could do it now, but he remembers something.

“Would you like to … look for the Lake of Light?”

Taiga squeaks, and Hokuto finds it adorable. “Now?”

“After dinner? I think Juri is expecting us, or else he and Shintaro might beat me up.”

The giggle that escapes Taiga’s lips sends thrums in Hokuto’s heart.

It takes them a while before they could leave the inn, with Juri and Shintaro sending him warnings that border on teasing. They shut up when Taiga gives his own threat about summoning all three aeons if they do so much as to harm Hokuto.

“They say the lake never shows up unless it’s the right people who are looking for it,” Taiga says as they trudge into the forest. It’s dark, so Hokuto has to reach for Taiga’s hand to make sure they don’t separate.

Despite the darkness of the forest, he doesn’t miss the way Taiga smiles brightly.

Taiga shouts in relief when they reach a clearing where Hokuto sees a lake lit up with what looks like a million tiny lightbulbs. Something lands on his arm, shimmering, and he recognizes it as something similar to a firefly, glowing luminous.

“Amazing,” Taiga says softly as he nears the edge of the lake, the shores lapping quietly. “So this is the fabled Lake of Light.” He kicks lightly against the water, and it ripples beneath his touch. The fireflies dance around them, little balls of light glimmering against the night sky.

The moon is full today, and it casts an almost dreamlike glow on the surface of the lake. Hokuto feels a little breathless.

“What’s the story behind this lake?” he asks, standing beside Taiga.

“Legend has it that love was first created here. The moonshine and the clearness of the lake had swirled in the air together for too long, and there had been a reaction, a blinding light that brought forward the personification of love. Love made people fall in love with her, and in turn, when she left them, these people made others fall in love with them. When Love died, she came back to this lake and her very essence became fireflies.”

Taiga is suddenly mere inches away, facing him. His face is close enough that Hokuto can feel his breath on his cheek.

“Legend has it that when two people kiss under a full moon at the Lake of Light, their love will be eternal and they will never ever part.”

Hokuto knows what’s going to happen next, but he can’t let it happen just yet. He has to say it first. “I like you, Taiga. I like you, too.”

Stars dance around Taiga’s eyes until they close when he leans forward, pressing his lips tentatively against Hokuto’s, just soft, pliant lips that are a light pressure against his mouth. His hands are warm on Hokuto’s arm, grip just on the edge of tight.

Hokuto’s mind is reeling, thoughts in a muddle. He feels like he might be floating, and he closes his eyes to attempt to ground himself, except this action only serves to make fireworks burst behind his eyelids, leaving behind a tangle of stringed lights.

He feels Taiga pulling away, and he realizes he is still too static. His hands seem to move on their accord, hands cupping Taiga’s face, and he leans forward to recapture Taiga’s lips.

He kisses him languidly, and he can feel how hesitant Taiga is, tongue tripping and mouth hesitant. He guides him slowly, fingers of one hand twined through soft strands. Taiga gasps a little, reaching away when Hokuto introduces his teeth to his lips, but Hokuto pulls him back in and he feels Taiga just let go.

When they part, Taiga takes a deep breath before letting out startled laughter, one that rings comfortably in Hokuto’s ears and makes something shiver against his skin. It’s almost like a melody, and Hokuto watches with mild amusement as Taiga finishes laughing.

“Are you alright?” Hokuto whispers against his skin, and he feels a shiver run through Taiga, almost unnoticeable but definitely present.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he admits, hand still warm on Hokuto’s upper arm.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“Really?” He looks up at him, smiling, and his smile is actually genuine, lips tilted in a way that’s different from the way he usually smiles, and he looks brilliant, cheeks flushed and teeth exposed. Something catches tight in Hokuto’s chest.

“Really.” Hokuto smiles back.

Taiga leans in and kisses him again (and again and again).

Hokuto’s not sure if he believes the legend of the Lake of the Light. But then again, being in Spira is a miracle in itself, so he allows himself to hope, just a little, that maybe the legend is true, and that he and Taiga will never ever part.

“When you said I made you want to think twice about the pilgrimage, did you really mean it?”

Taiga opens his eyes, though still heavy from sleep. His face is buried in Hokuto’s chest, their legs tangled underneath the sheets of the bed they share. It’s almost close to sunrise, and yet Hokuto hasn’t slept much, still replaying the events of last night in his mind, relishing the warmth of Taiga’s arms around him.

“I … I don’t know.” Taiga sighs. “I want to complete the pilgrimage. I really do. But …”

Hokuto presses a kiss on the top of Taiga’s head, heart full at the fact that he could do so now that Taiga lets him. “We could still go,” he says. “Then if you change your mind, you can always turn back.”

“Then what am I to do if I stop being a Summoner?” Taiga’s hand slides down to Hokuto’s upper arm.

Hokuto’s hands find their way around Taiga’s waist, pulling him closer. “You’ll find something,” he whispers, smiling when Taiga shivers again. “Your friends, your cousin, they’ll be by your side whatever you choose.”

“You, too?” Taiga pulls away to look him in the eye.

“Of course.”

“Even if we find a way to bring you home?”

Hokuto wants to stay by Taiga’s side. But he also has a home to go back to. If he can find a way back.

It was what he always wanted, isn’t it? He had his adventure, and he’d find the answer to his questions in Mount Gagazet. But then, that was the plan before he realized his feelings for Taiga.

So he has his own dilemma.

“I’m still figuring it out,” he admits. “But if there’s a way I can be by your side, then I’ll take it.”

Taiga’s smile is bright, and Hokuto can’t resist leaning in to kiss him again.

He’s barely pressed his lips against Taiga’s when there’s a knock on the door. Hokuto groans, rolling out of bed to open the door himself.

It’s Shintaro, and he looks too cheerful for someone awake too early in the morning. “Kouchi’s friend from Guadosalam is here,” he announces. “And breakfast is ready.”

Hokuto looks over his shoulder. Taiga had already stood up, already slipping in his _haori_. “We’ll meet you in a bit. Give us a few minutes.”

Shintaro waggles his eyebrows before closing the door.

Taiga looks at him in confusion when Hokuto closes the door. “I was just about ready,” he points out.

Hokuto knows that, but he also wants to pick up where they left off. So he closes the distance between Taiga, as he kisses him.

Taiga makes a sound of surprise, but kisses back, wrapping his arms around Hokuto’s neck. Hokuto smiles against the kiss, hands around Taiga’s waist just as the back of Taiga’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, sending them falling on the bed.

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready?” Taiga giggles, pulling away though making no effort to let go.

Hokuto laughs, breathless, mouthing on Taiga’s neck. “Just a few more minutes.”

A crash suddenly resounds from outside their room, causing the two of them to pull away from each other. He hears voices, one of them who he recognizes as Kouchi’s.

“We should go check on them,” Taiga says. He’s already shoved Hokuto up, hand smoothing the wrinkle of his _haori_.

Hokuto sighs, getting up and reaching out his hand to pull Taiga up.

The dining area is strangely quiet by the time they arrive. He spots their group seated at one of the long tables, and they’re joined by one who Hokuto doesn’t recognize. Wearing a blue robe, the newcomer has a hand hovered over shards of ceramic, and Hokuto is amazed as the shards float and swirl until they form a mug.

“Oh there they are, finally!” Juri exclaims as he waves in their direction. His eyes fall on Hokuto and Taiga’s intertwined hands but doesn’t comment.

Kouchi grins when the two finally take their seats. “I’d like to introduce to you my friend from Guadosalam. This is Kento.”

The blue-robed boy named Kento stands up. “Pleasure to meet Summoner Taiga,” he says. He then reaches out for Hokuto’s hand, which he shakes. “And a pleasure to meet all of Yugo’s friends.”

 _Yugo?_ Hokuto is quick on his senses, smiling and nodding.

It was only when he and Taiga have seated that Hokuto has realized that Jesse is missing in their circle. And if the exhaustion in Kouchi’s expression is any indication, Kento might have something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to put that KyomoHoku scene almost toward the end of this fic, but I guess I went wild and decided there are more things to come for our favorite group, so there are some departures from the original story of FFX. Anyway, I enjoyed writing the lake scene and I hope you did, too! 💗🖤


	15. Chapter 15

“There you are.”

The red-haired man sitting on the bench in the garden outside the in looks over his shoulder. He sighs in relief. “It’s just you,” he says, bringing his gaze back to the view before them.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Hokuto teases, walking forward until he’s standing next to Jesse.

“Nah,” Jesse replies, his gaze on his feet. “Are we leaving already?”

“Yeah. Kento’s escorting us to Guadosalam. Kouchi said he didn’t have to, but Kento said he missed the missing one-third of the trio.”

Jesse snorts. “Yeah, they were the Guadosalam Three as far as I remember.” He sighs. “Kouchi and Kento used to have a thing.”

Hokuto somehow has a feeling—Jesse walking out of the group when Kento arrived was sign enough. “Is that why you guys argued in Djose?”

A rare frown crosses Jesse’s face. “Sort of,” he mumbles. “Not like we’re official, anyway.”

“Then why don’t you guys make it official?”

Jesse groans, standing up. “Aren’t we in a hurry to go to Guadosalam? Come on, let’s go. Let’s get it over with.”

Hokuto doesn’t move right away, just watches Jesse’s retreating figure and wonders what’s holding back Jesse and Kouchi from being together, if their affectionate gestures throughout the pilgrimage were anything to go by.

He sighs and follows Jesse, figuring that Jesse and Kouchi are adults and they should be figuring out this dilemma on their own.

True to Jesse’s words, Kento Nakajima and Yugo Kouchi are childhood friends in Guadosalam. Along with another young mage named Fuma Kikuchi, the three were quite the gifted troublemakers in their hometown, leading them to be dubbed as the Guadosalam Three.

“Remember when we set fire to old man Higashiyama’s house?” Kento says as they lead the way to the city.

Kouchi laughs. “I was so scared he was going to punish us, but he took us in instead.” He sighs nostalgically. “Even if he was so strict, I miss him.”

“He’s proud of you either way.” Kento wraps an arm around Kouchi’s shoulder. “Fuma and I are gonna go to the Farplane tonight. Wanna come?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Hokuto subtly glances at Jesse, who is walking at the back with Shintaro. It’s clear that he’s in a sour mood. He meets Shintaro’s gaze, and he also shrugs in resignation.

They stop at a wide gate surrounded by vines. Kento gestures, and the gates open, revealing a path full of stalls and people. “Everyone,” Kento announces, “welcome to Guadosalam. It’s not as busy as Luca, but it’s home.”

Guadosalam seems to be formed inside an underground cavern, its walls and walkways covered with twisted roots of the trees. There seem to be a few people, at least because only a few are outside, socializing or buying from the stalls in what looks like an outdoor market.

“It hasn’t changed, huh?” Kouchi murmurs, looking up at what looks like huge branches of a tree serving as a walkway to another part of the city.

Kento grins. “Fuma is waiting in the pub. I’ll take you guys to the inn, and we’ll meet you there. You know the way, right?”

“Of course.”

They retain their usual rooming arrangements from the previous inn, and Hokuto is relieved that he’s rooming with Taiga again. The Summoner seems as excited as he is, cheeks flushed as he lies down on the bed. “I could get used to this,” he remarks.

Hokuto plops on the bed. “Get used to what?” he asks, tucking his chin on Taiga’s shoulder.

“This.” Taiga turns his head and kisses Hokuto’s forehead. “I don’t mind Juri rooming with me, but he’s been my roommate in Kilika since forever, so.”

“A change of scenery?” Hokuto grins.

“Something like that.”

Hokuto looks up, breath caught in his throat when he sees Taiga’s brilliant smile. He reaches up and cups Taiga’s cheek, Taiga leaning into the touch. He’d never get tired of seeing Taiga like this.

“Kouchi and Kento …” Taiga speaks up. “They used to have something going on.”

“Yeah, Jesse kind of implied that.”

Taiga groans, sitting up, resting his back on the headboard. “I know they’re adults and they can figure things out on their own, but their back and forth is so annoying.”

Hokuto chuckles. “Plus, you and Juri have a bet, right?”

“That, too.” Taiga crosses his arms and pouts. Hokuto tries not to melt. “The thing is, I bet that they wouldn’t get together until much longer into the pilgrimage, and I don’t want Juri to win.”

Hokuto sits up as well, wrapping his arms around Taiga. “You can make them get along again without helping them get together.”

“You’re right.” He turns to Hokuto, looking excited. “You’ll help me, right?”

Even if Taiga hadn’t offered, it will be Hokuto offering to help anyway. He leans forward and pecks Taiga’s lips. “Of course.”

The pub is almost empty when they arrive, but then again, it had just opened and they are one of the first guests inside. They spot Kento in one of the long tables, beside him a purple-robed man. The two spot their group, causing them to smile and enthusiastically wave in their direction.

“Guys, you’ve met Kento. This is Fuma.” Kouchi gestures toward the purple-robed boy, who stands up and makes an exaggerated bow.

“Come sit with us, Yugo.” Kouchi grabs Kento by the wrist and drags the latter beside him.

Hokuto doesn’t miss the way Jesse’s expression sours. Then, he looks at Taiga, who is rolling his eyes.

The conversation is filled with Kouchi, Kento, and Fuma reliving their childhood. Apparently, their families our close, their parents traveling across Spira to learn more about magic. Because they were always away, the three of them were taken under the wing of an old mage named Higashiyama, who tolerated their pranks but shaped them to become capable mages.

Unfortunately, Kouchi was traveling with his parents on their way to Kilika when Sin attacked. Kouchi made it, but his parents didn’t.

But Kouchi decided to stay in Kilika, only coming back every so often to visit Guadosalam. Since then, the Guadosalam Three has mellowed down, with Kento and Fuma offering their magic services to anyone who asks.

“So why did you stay in Besaid when you have a home here?” Hokuto asks.

“I told you, right? Besaid became my home eventually.” Kouchi chuckles, eyes disappearing into crinkles. “Besides, Kento has become particularly annoying.”

“I take offense in that!” Kento pouts. “You can’t resist me for long, Yugo.”

“Try me.”

“I need some air,” Jesse declares, standing up to head out of the pub.

No one speaks the moment Jesse leaves, the silence punctuated when Kouchi heaves a heavy sigh.

“So … he’s the guy you like?” Fuma asks, shifting his gaze toward the door as if to make sure Jesse hasn’t changed his mind about leaving.

“Unfortunately,” Kouchi sighs, his grip tightening around his glass.

Jesse doesn’t return even when the conversation shifts to something more serious—the Macalania Temple.

Unlike other places like Besaid, Kilika, and Djose, Guadosalam doesn’t have its own temple. But when travelers venture into the Thunder Plains and Macalania’s icy fields, there stands Macalania Temple, where the aeon of ice, Shiva, slumbers.

Kouchi and Juri mention that the Cloister of Trials is straightforward, but it’s the journey to the temple that is going to be a challenge. As the name suggests, the Thunder Fields bring in random bursts of thunder and lightning, hitting even the most careful traveler.

And then, the Macalania Fields are another story. Although there’s an inn that houses freezing travelers, crossing the icy fields is a different story. Sometimes some Al-Bheds pass by with mini airships, helping some travelers, but some are not so lucky, and others aren’t so keen on being helped by an Al-Bhed.

“If you guys want, I can contact some friends with mini airships,” Shintaro volunteers. He looks at Juri hesitantly. “If that’s okay with you …?”

Juri’s forehead creases, but he eventually shrugs. “Fine,” he says with a sigh. “It’s better than walking an icy field.”

Juri doesn’t see it, but Hokuto catches Taiga patting Shintaro’s knee, the younger one’s expression turning into relief.

“I wonder where Jesse went …”

The sun had already set (at least, that’s what the large window above the city, showing the outside, tells him) by the time they emerge from the pub. They were at least expecting Jesse in the vicinity, but he’s nowhere to be found.

“He’s tall, he shouldn’t be hard to find,” Juri declares. “Maybe we should split up and look for him?”

“We can start looking for him in the inn,” Taiga volunteers, taking Hokuto’s hand.

“I’m coming with them,” Kento volunteers. “You need someone familiar with the area.”

Juri nods. “Then I’m coming with Fuma, and Shin with Kouchi.”

They make a deal to wait for each other in the inn’s lobby before splitting into different directions. Hokuto and Taiga make their way to the inn, asking the innkeeper if they saw any sign of Jesse.

When the innkeeper said no, they ask for the keys to Jesse and Shintaro’s room. No such luck.

“So Summoner Taiga,” Kento says as he closes the door to the room, “you’ve known Jesse. What does he usually do or go when he wants to mope?”

Taiga hums, crossing his arms. Hokuto has to pull him to the side because a couple of guests are about to pass the hallway. “Usually Jesse just needs a place to think,” he answers. “He may not look like it, but he likes clearing his thoughts.”

“And where does he usually go to think?” Kento asks.

“Someplace quiet? Or—wait!” Taiga’s eyes widen. “Kento, you said you and Kouchi were supposed to go to the Farplane?”

The Farplane, Taiga explains, is a gathering place for the dead. It is where those who have passed away go to once they’ve been sent by a Summoner or they’ve accepted their death.

In the highest level of Guadosalam lies the Farplane, at least the area which the living ones can visit.

“They say pyreflies react to the memories of living visitors, conjuring images of the people they love who have passed,” Kento explains, waving to the guard, who steps aside to let them inside. “Have you ever bene here, Summoner?”

Taiga hesitates at the bottom of the stairs, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen my father in the Farplane since … he passed.” Hokuto squeezes his hand, and Taiga gives a small smile. “It’s alright. I have a feeling Jesse will be here.”

“Because he wants to see his family?”

“He doesn’t show it, but he misses them dearly. When it’s just the two of us, he’d talk about them a lot. So … I think he should be here, since his family in Besaid has let him down. At least, that’s what he thinks.”

An idea comes to Hokuto’s mind as they’re halfway up the stairs. “Do you think … I could see my family in there?” he asks.

“If they did die a thousand years ago, I suppose it should.”

They arrive in a wide, rough ground that looks like it’s floating in the sky. The sky in mellow orange despite the darkness outside Guadosalam. From a distance, he could see several people at the edges of the surface, conversing with people who look like they’re floating.

“Jesse shouldn’t be too far away,” Taiga says. “Would you give us a moment, Kento?”

Kento smiles and gives a small bow. “I’ll go look for him, then.”

Taiga drags him by the hand to the edge of the Farplane. He watches as Taiga stares out into the sky, maybe waiting for something to happen.

Something does happen. Two cloud-like forms appear before them, eventually forming two people floating in front of them, their bodies transparent, like a hologram. The man is in regal clothes, standing with the poise he had always seen in Taiga. And the woman has Taiga’s features—equally beautiful and ethereal.

“Hokuto,” Taiga says, squeezing his hand, “I’d like you to meet my parents. Unfortunately, they’re … just illusions, so they can’t say anything.”

Hokuto nods. “You look just like your mother.”

“I’ve been told.” Taiga chuckles.

“Do you miss them?”

“I think about them every day.” Taiga looks at him, his smile nostalgic. “I wish I could have spent more time with them, but I know they’re watching over me.”

“They’d be very proud of you.”

“I sure hope so.” Taiga chuckles. “Do you think you could see your family here, too?”

Hokuto doesn’t know, but maybe he doesn’t want to. Seeing them in the Farplane would mean only one thing, and as much as he’s torn between staying here and going home, the thought of his family … gone …

He doesn’t even want to think about it.

Hokuto closes his eyes and imagines his family. His father, strict yet caring in his own way. His mother, always nagging but makes sure to leaves him space when he needs it. His older brother, always teasing but stands up for him when things get tough.

He opens his eyes and finds no transparent figures staring back at him.

Taiga makes a hum of confusion. “I suppose that’s a good thing, then?”

Hokuto hopes so.

“Summoner!”

They turn around to see Kento running toward them. “Have you found him?” Taiga asks.

Kento looks down, rubbing his cheek. “Um, Yugo and the others did,” he answers.

Hokuto notices the pause that follows, and he feels a punch to his gut. “But…?”

Kento pales and sighs. “Fuma told me that Yugo and Jesse got into an argument, which led to Jesse storming out of Guadosalam and … into the Thunder Plains.”

Taiga covers his mouth with his hands. “Don’t tell me …?”

“I’m afraid he’s been hit by one of the stray lightnings.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I polled to help me decide whether I should do a change of POV for this chapter. It was a tie between switching to Jesse’s POV and keeping Hokuto’s POV. In the end, I decided to go for the second one.

They rush to the inn and to Jesse and Shintaro’s room. Jesse is already lying down on his bed, already bandaged from what Hokuto assumes are lightning burns. His eyes are closed, and his chest rises and falls, which causes him and the others to sigh in relief.

By the side of the bed is Kouchi, lips formed into a tight line and his eyes puffy. Fuma is rubbing his back, looking on.

“What … happened to him?” Taiga asks.

“Stormed out of Guadosalam after arguing with Kouchi. Didn’t even stay near the lightning rods to shield himself. So.” Fuma shrugs. “But at least aside from a couple of burns, he’s alive. And that’s what’s important anyway.”

A collective sigh of relief fills the room.

“What are you guys arguing about anyway?” Juri asks, arms crossed. “I know you want your space, but if this is gonna continue throughout the pilgrimage, I’m leaving one of you behind.”

Kouchi glares at him.

“Juri’s right, you know,” Shintaro adds. “We might also be able to help.”

“You can’t.” He shakes his head. “Because it’s just Jesse not listening to me and believing what he wants to believe. I told him me … staying here with Kento and Fuma is an option, but it’s not yet set in stone.”

Juri and Taiga share a look, as do Kento and Fuma, both gazes looking as if they’ve come to a complete understanding of the situation.

Taiga steps forward and sits on the edge of Jesse’s bed. He hovers his hand on the bandages and closes his eyes. Light emanates from his palm, covering Jesse for a few seconds before it disappears.

He stands up and stumbles slightly that Hokuto has him in his arms within seconds. “That should quicken the healing,” Taiga says, his face pale.

“Thank you,” Kouchi sighs.

“We leave tomorrow for the Macalania Temple. As much as I hate to say this, I’m afraid I have to leave you two behind.” Taiga crosses his arms, asserting authority. “I’m serious. Juri’s right. If you keep fighting like this, you’re just going to hold us back in the pilgrimage.”

Kouchi pouts. “Taiga …”

Taiga’s expression softens. “We’ll manage. Juri’s been to Macalania Temple, and I’ve got Shin and Hokuto with me. And besides, if you two behave, you’ll be back with us when we head to Bevelle.”

Kouchi is about to say something, but Jesse shifts, still asleep. He mutters something that Hokuto can’t make out, but Kouchi seems to have heard it because his face suddenly turns red.

“Well,” Shintaro speaks up. He approaches his bed and starts stuffing his belongings inside his satchel, “Juri, looks like you and I will be roommates.”

Juri shrugs in agreement. “Be nice, you two.”

They start leaving the room. Hokuto manages to look over his shoulder to find Kouchi intertwining his fingers with Jesse’s before he closes the door.

The next day, after breakfast, they meet Kento in the inn’s lobby, where they discuss the plan. The good news is that Shintaro’s Al-Bhed friends have agreed to lend their mini airships, ensuring that they don’t have to cross the icy path toward the Macalania Temple on foot.

“They’re arriving the next day, though, so we have to wait,” Shintaro adds.

“I don’t mind waiting,” Juri says. “As long as I don’t freeze to death, I’ll be fine.”

Taiga chuckles, poking Juri on the cheek. “You’re willing to hitch a ride with an Al-Bhed. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

Juri rolls his eyes and shakes his head, though Hokuto catches the faint smile on his face.

Kento and Fuma see them off at the exit of Guadosalam leading to the Thunder Plains. Hokuto gulps as he sees what’s in store for them—the skies are dark, perpetuated by thunder and lightning striking at random areas, some of them muffled by lightning rods scattered throughout the plains.

“Speed is the key,” Fuma tells them, pointing to the nearby lightning rod. “Several flashes of lightning will come out, and when there are a few seconds of quiet, run to the nearest rod. The lightning rods will shield you for as long as you stay there, so don’t be worried about taking a breather.”

“Fuma and I will keep an eye on Yugo and Jesse,” Kento assures them. “So don’t worry.”

Taiga smiles and gives a small bow. “Thank you.”

As soon as Kento and Fuma disappear back to Guadosalam, they look at the thunder and lightning-filled plains before them. Taiga takes his hand, and he squeezes it, both as reassurance for Taiga and himself.

"Well." Juri takes a deep breath. “Follow my lead, then. And make sure to run.”

Juri sprints, and they follow.

It takes them a couple of sprints to the lightning rods for them to get the hang of it. They take Juri’s lead, then run as fast as possible to the nearest lightning rod when silence follows a series of thunders and lightning. On Hokuto’s end, he makes sure that Taiga keeps up. The Summoner grows exhausted as they make it midway, so it takes them longer to reach the inn between the Thunder Plains and Macalania Temple.

Taiga looks ready to slump as soon as they reach the end of the Thunder Plains, the air around them growing chillier by the minute. They take a few minutes to wrap themselves in additional layers of clothing before trudging through snow and toward the inn.

The inn seems to be used to freezing travelers, offering them coats and hot tea the moment they arrive. They settle into their usual room assignments, and Taiga jumps into the bed without even taking off his boots.

“At least take off your boots,” Hokuto chuckles, setting their bags down on the nearby desk.

“Too tired …” Taiga mumbles, body already limp. “Gonna sleep …”

“Taiga …” He was supposed to lightly reprimand, but Taiga’s soft snores eventually fill the room. He chuckles again and shakes his head, deciding to rid Taiga of his boots himself.

He’s not as exhausted as he was minutes ago, so he decides it would be a good idea to visit Shintaro and Juri. After all, it might be a good idea to get to know them better.

Hokuto tucks Taiga in the sheets and kisses his cheeks before tiptoeing out of the room. He approaches the room next to them and knocks.

The door opens, revealing Shintaro. A wide smile crosses the younger one’s face. “Hey, Hokuto!” he greets. “What brings you here?”

Hokuto smiles in greeting. “Taiga’s asleep. Thought I should hang out here.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place!” Shintaro looks over his shoulder. “Right, Juri?”

There’s a lazy “Yeah” from inside the room, enough sign for Shintaro to step aside and let Hokuto in.

Juri is shirtless on his bed, absentmindedly tossing his blitzball. He turns his head to face Hokuto and sits up, raising a hand in greeting. “Yo. Make yourself at home.”

Hokuto sits on the small couch, observing the two. Shintaro, meanwhile, is tinkering with some of his Al-Bhed machina. There’s a silence between them, but it’s surprisingly comfortable, given that Juri is still un-learning his dislike for the Al-Bhed.

“Shin?” he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. “How are you supposed to contact your friends with the mini airships?”

Shintaro grins, motioning for Hokuto to come closer. Once Hokuto sits on the edge of Shintaro’s bed, the Al-Bhed reaches for his satchel and fishes out something.

His heart leaps when the item Shintaro is holding is familiar. In fact, it hits so close to home.

It’s a phone.

“This is how we contact each other,” Shintaro declares, grinning. “It’s called a phone. The message arrives quickly, and you can reply just as fast. Sometimes we take still and moving spheres here, too. And the best part is that you store your own copy in here.”

Hokuto knows that, of course. He knows because he has the same device stored in his satchel which basically does the same thing. This is one of the closest connections to Spira that he ever has with _his_ Zanarkand.

“Hey, Hokuto, are you okay? You kinda spaced out there.”

Hokuto blinks, looking into Shintaro’s concerned eyes. From his peripheral vision, he catches Juri tucking his blitzball in his lap, eyeing him warily.

He gulps. He hadn’t told Shintaro and Juri about the real truth of his whereabouts. He had been scared of Juri kicking him out of the pilgrimage, and Shintaro, well …

But a part of him wondered what if he said something. Would that change anything at all? If they were truly friends, would that truly change the way Juri and Shintaro saw him?

He could always rely on Taiga to back him up, but Hokuto doesn’t want to depend on him all the time to defend him.

He takes a deep breath. “There’s something …” he begins. “Something I need to tell both of you. Something that Taiga, Jesse, and Kouchi already know.”

Taiga stirs when Hokuto lies down beside him. “Where’ve you been?” he asks groggily, sighing when Hokuto wraps his arms around him from behind.

“Hung out with Shin and Juri,” Hokuto says, kissing Taiga’s shoulder.

Taiga hums. “That’s nice.”

He takes in a deep breath. “I told them about me. Where I came from.”

Those words are enough to make Taiga shift to face him. It’s dark, but he could tell that Taiga’s eyes are wide. “You … what?” he asks.

“I told Shin and Juri I came from Zanarkand of the past.”

“And …?”

Hokuto remembers how the initial disbelief settled into surprise. Then Shintaro is all over him, asking him questions about his phone and other machina in his timeline. While Juri …

Well, Juri had narrowed his eyes at him, but it didn’t have the initial suspicion in them when they first saw each other in Besaid. He had asked what if he was an Al-Bhed, and Shintaro debunked that because the Al-Bhed is a small community and Shintaro would have recognized him right away.

But after that, Juri seems fine with it.

(Then later, Shintaro offers his rejuvenating machina, one that restores the power of a phone. It’s similar to a charger, and Hokuto’s all but glad to charge his phone.)

Taiga sighs in relief. “That’s good to know.”

“I guess we’re friends now.”

“You’ve always been,” Taiga chuckles. “Juri just has a hard time warming up to people outside our circle. But he’s nice.”

“I know.”

Taiga falls right back into sleep, and Hokuto soon follows, his heart full.

Fortunately, the entire trip to Macalania Temple and back to Guadosalam is easy. They meet Shintaro’s friends—Yuya and Yabu—who, with their mini airships, bring them to the Macalania Temple. Hokuto was thankful Shintaro was with them, because he couldn’t imagine crossing the vast, frozen lake on foot.

They breeze through the Cloister of Trials, and Taiga emerges from the Chamber of the Fayth within minutes, looking a bit pale but nevertheless accomplished.

The best part was that Yuya and Yabu agreed to let them hop in their larger airship and drop them off at the entrance at Guadosalam, saving them the trouble of rushing through the Thunder Plains.

They run into Kento and Fuma as soon as they bid Yuya and Yabu goodbye. “I hope the whole day has been uneventful?” Kento asks.

“Very much, but it’s better this way,” Taiga chuckles. They follow Kento and Fuma back to the inn. “And how are Kouchi and Jesse.”

“Based on what we’ve seen when we popped for a short visit this morning”—Kento looks over at them and winks—“I’d say they’re doing just fine.”

Shintaro is the first to barge in the room he used to occupy with Jesse, and his yelp is enough to send their pace quickening.

Fortunately, it’s nothing concerning. Shintaro just happened to catch Kouchi and Jesse in a rather compromising position, and the youngest one in their group ends up teasing the two the moment they check out of the inn.

Kouchi and Jesse trail behind them with red faces, but if their intertwined fingers are any indication, things are good.

The journey to Bevelle is smooth sailing, the six of them chatting and laughing as they trudge along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a filler chapter but anyway, my favorite couple of chapters will be coming up soon! 🤭


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sharing that this chapter and the next two (probably two) are my favorites hihihi

“So this means I can use this phone in Spira?”

Shintaro grins and nods, handing Hokuto his phone, still intact but has a promise of something different. “It took me a while to tinker with it because some parts of it are different. But otherwise, it’s the same as the phones we use. Go ahead, send me a message and see if it works.”

Hokuto nods, unlocking his phone and opening the messaging app. Shintaro’s number is already listed in the contacts. He types in a “Hi!” and presses the Send button.

The effect is immediate. A beeping sound follows, and Shintaro’s grin widens as he takes out his phone and holds it out to him. The screen shows a similar messaging app, displaying Hokuto’s message.

“Amazing …” Taiga remarks, eyes wide as he looks at Shintaro’s phone. “How come you’ve never shown me this when we were kids, Shin?”

“Because we only revived this technology when you were already away in Besaid, Cousin,” Shintaro explains. “And I don’t think your teacher would approve of me showing you Al-Bhed machina during your Summoner training.”

Taiga sighs, looping his arm around Hokuto, kicking a pebble on the path. “I suppose so.”

“We’re almost there,” Kouchi announces. He and Jesse head the group on their walk toward the next city. Unlike the past few days, though, he and Jesse are more open about showing their intertwined hands among the group.

“Ren said Kishi will be waiting for us with a carriage.” Taiga’s eyes twinkle. “I used to love riding that. Though Ren and I would use to sneak out because he wants to walk around Bevelle.”

Before, seeing Taiga and Ren would send Hokuto’s stomach squirming. But not anymore. He’s come to understand that Taiga sees Ren as only a friend. Taiga agreed to go with him to the Lake of Light, and that’s proof enough of who he chose.

The forest soon clears into fields, and from the path they’re taking, Hokuto could see towering buildings coming into view. Unlike Luca that boasts more modern designs, Bevelle looks more traditional, like the traditional castles in Hokuto’s Zanarkand.

“That’s Bevelle,” Jesse announces, voice filled with awe. “The capital of Spira and the home of the Yevonite faith.”

“And Taiga’s birthplace, of course,” Juri chuckles. “Do you miss it?”

Taiga shrugs. “Sometimes I do. But Besaid has grown to become my home.”

Sure enough, a long carriage sparkling with expensive-looking stones is stationed outside the vast, double gates. The door of the carriage opens, and someone steps out. Hokuto recognizes him as Kishi, the equerry of the son of the Grand Maester.

Taiga beams, quickening his pace to take Kishi’s hand in his. “Kishi!” he greets. “So good to see you again!”

The equerry looks taken aback, but his expression softens as he squeezes Taiga’s hand before letting go. “Summoner Taiga,” he greets back, bowing his head curtly. “The Young Master has been expecting you.” He gestures toward the carriage. “Shall we?”

Hokuto thinks he has been thrown back in time the moment the double gates open, revealing the city of Spira. Unlike the other places he has been to in Spira, the place boasts a mix of the traditional and modern Zanarkand in his time, the roofs of the buildings in tile, molded in undulating curves. The people are dressed almost similarly to Taiga, in traditional clothes but with their own twist.

Taiga’s eyes sparkle as he points at something, from where he went to school as a child to the park he and Shintaro used to frequent when they were children. Kishi just chuckles fondly, although Hokuto could have sworn he had eyed his and Taiga’s intertwined hands.

A gasp of awe fills the carriage as they arrive at the palace, the tallest structure in the entire city. It seems to stretch up to the skies that Hokuto could have sworn it was the path to heaven itself.

They stop in front of wide double gates, and a servant opens the carriage for them, Kishi stepping out first before the rest of them follow. Kouchi, Jesse, and Juri look up at the towering building before them, letting out sounds of amazement.

“I think it gets better inside,” Juri says as Kishi gestures for them to follow him.

They step inside a sprawling terrace garden, guards pushing open another set of double doors that take them inside the palace. They’re greeted by palace staff and a lobby with tall pillars and a wide staircase, a chandelier on top.

Kishi gestures for them to move forward to another, smaller double doors, stepping forward first. “Grand Maester,” his voice echoes from inside. “The Summoner Taiga and his guardians have arrived.”

“Send them in,” a deeper, more commanding voice declares.

The guards open the double doors for them, and Kishi signals for them to head inside.

The place is just how Hokuto imagines throne rooms to be, wide, full of red, the ceilings full of intricate designs. At the end of it all is a platform in plush, red velvet, the steps leading to a throne designed with probably the world’s most precious stones.

Sitting on the throne is the Grand Maester of Spira. The man sits up straight, fingers tapping on the arms of the chair as he watches them carefully as they approach. But Taiga steps forward, and his intimidating stance is replaced by a soft expression.

Taiga smiles and bows. “Grand Maester,” he greets. “It’s good to see you again.”

The Grand Maester stands up and descends the throne, taking Taiga’s hands in his. “Taiga,” he greets, smiling fondly. “It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Very much well. How about you?”

“Kind of you to ask, but it’s the same as before.” The Grand Maester chuckles. “Keeping Spira intact.” He looks up and at the guardians. “And you must be his guardians. Thank you for taking care of Taiga.”

The other four look flustered as they bow in thanks. Hokuto catches himself and bows, too.

“Taiga?”

A much more familiar voice causes them to look at the curtains on the sides of the throne room. The curtains part, revealing Ren. His face lights up as he practically sprints, almost tackling Taiga in an embrace.

But Hokuto catches the Grand Maester raising an eye at Ren’s direction. Ren catches the raised eyebrow, gets the hint, and resigns himself to holding Taiga by the arms. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Missed me already?” Taiga chuckles, tilting his head. “I’ve seen you a few days ago, Ren.”

“I know, but it’s nice to have you home again.” Ren lets go of Taiga and nods at the others. “Kishi and I will show you to your rooms. Have a bit of a rest, and then we’ll tour you around the palace.”

“Make sure not to tire them, Ren. I’d love to chat with them during dinner.”

“Of course, Father.” Ren’s smile forms a thin line as he bows.

They each get their own rooms, with a wide queen’s bed draped in curtains, windows large enough to give them a view of the city.

After rooming with Kouchi and Jesse, and eventually Taiga, throughout the journey, being on his own in a room feels quite lonely.

There’s a knock on his door and a small “Hokuto?” He recognizes the voice as Taiga’s.

His heart skips when he opens the door and is greeted by Taiga’s smiling face. “Settled in?” he asks.

“It’s weird to be by myself,” Hokuto admits, letting Taiga in and closing the door.

“I agree.” Taiga plops on the edge of the mattress, smoothening the creases that come with him sitting down. “I used to sneak into Ren’s room when I was staying here. It makes it less lonely.”

“You can always sneak into my room,” Hokuto suggests, grinning when a tinge of pink appears on Taiga’s cheeks.

Taiga pouts. “You can also sneak into _my_ room,” he points out.

Hokuto chuckles, leaning forward and pinning his arms on Taiga’s sides of the mattress. “Whatever works,” he says before closing the distance between them.

He presses their lips softly, gently, this kiss as sweet as the ones before it. Taiga sighs into Hokuto’s mouth, the Summoner’s hand tangling softly on Hokuto’s hair, the other hand around Hokuto’s neck.

Hokuto feels his position getting awkward, so he pulls away, chuckling when Taiga whines. He stands up and swings his aching arms, watching as Taiga pouts, practically asking to be kissed again.

He’s about to, but then there’s a knock on the door. Hokuto has barely walked toward it when it swings open, with Shintaro and Juri heading inside. “Having one room for each of us sucks, so we came to crash!” Juri announces.

Taiga glares at Juri, and although Hokuto feels he should be bummed, he laughs instead.

The palace of Bevelle was so huge that it took them almost an entire day of exploration. Ren, Kishi, and Taiga are willing to show them every room (at least, those which they’re allowed to show), explaining what happens on regular and special days.

Taiga adds more color to the tour by reliving childhood memories—how he and Ren would sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night after a party for some leftovers, how he and Ren would play pretend to be the Grand Maester in the throne room, when the Grand Maester himself is away.

“Any secret passageways we should be aware of?” Kouchi asks.

Taiga and Ren share a look, mischief glinting in their eyes. “We’re not telling,” Taiga singsongs, sticking his tongue out.

Their final stop of the tour is the rooftop garden. It is practically a sprawling field full of flora and fauna unimaginable. There’s even an entrance which Ren calls the “maze,” where he recalls spending hours and hours playing tag with Taiga and some of their friends.

While Ren is busy talking to Kouchi and Juri, a hand encircles his wrist. “I want to show you my favorite place in the garden,” Taiga says, eyes sparkling.

Hokuto’s breath catches on his throat, and he could only nod as he is dragged along.

Somewhere in the garden, there’s a path leading to a gazebo. Taiga giggles as he tugs Hokuto forward, encouraging him to walk faster. “Here it is,” he declares, sitting on the lone, long bench inside.

“What’s your story with Ren here?” Hokuto asks, sitting next to him.

Taiga shakes his head. “This is _my_ place in the palace,” he answers, looking up at the gazebo ceiling. “When I want to think, or when I’m sad, I like going here, being with myself. Ren knows that I’m not to be disturbed when I’m here.”

Hokuto hums, tucking his chin on the top of Taiga’s head, pulling the Summoner to a one-armed embrace. “I’m not disturbing your thinking?” he asks.

He feels Taiga shake his head.

“Are you sad?”

Another shake.

“Are you thinking about something?”

This time, a sigh. “It’s the last temple before Zanarkand,” Taiga says, his voice small. “I still don’t know what to do.”

Hokuto sighs, slipping his hand into Taiga’s. “I wish I can help.”

“Just you not forcing me to give up or push through helps, you know,” Taiga says. “When I make a decision, I want it to be the right one. I just wish there’s another option—one that can defeat Sin without sacrificing a life.”

“Maybe we should look for it.”

“If we know where to start.”

A few seconds of silence, the two of them laughing when they hear Jesse’s laugh echo throughout the garden, lightening the mood.

“And then there’s you,” Taiga says.

Hokuto hums, pressing a kiss on the top of Taiga’s head. “Me?” he asks.

“If you finally have a chance to return to your Zanarkand, you might leave me.”

Hokuto’s heart sinks at the thought. “Maybe I’ll stay here instead,” he declares.

Taiga shifts, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You’ll stay?” he repeats.

If given the chance that he could travel in between worlds, that would be better. But if he has no other choice, he would stay. It’s all clear to him now. Hokuto loves his friends, his family, and his daily routine. But here, in Spira, he has Taiga, Kouchi, Jesse, Shintaro, and yes, even Juri. People who he had only met for a few days yet have felt a strong connection to.

He’s not sure if he’ll ever grow tired of it like he did when he was in his Zanarkand, but he’s sure willing to try not to.

There’s the sound of the clearing of a throat, and they both pull away to see who. It’s Ren, and Hokuto could have sworn his expression was dark for a couple of seconds.

“I’ve been informed that dinner will be ready in a few moments. Shall we go?”

The palace dining room is a long way down from the garden rooftop, but Ren offers that they use the elevator, one used exclusively by the Grand Maester, his family, and guests. The ride feels like the sudden descent of a theme park ride, making Hokuto temporarily nauseous at the sudden drop.

But they’re on the ground floor within seconds. Taiga laughs at Shintaro, who clutches his stomach, declaring that he’ll bring him outside for a couple of minutes to get some fresh air. Jesse, Kouchi, and Juri soon follow.

“Kishi, would you give Hokuto and I a few minutes alone?”

A look of surprise crosses Kishi’s face, but it was replaced with a more neutral expression, bowing before following the rest of the group outside.

Ren faces him, his expression friendly, although Hokuto thinks something is up. “You and Taiga are together?” he asks.

He should have known. Hokuto straightens his posture. “Yeah,” he says. “Me and Taiga.”

“Yet you’re encouraging him to go on this death sentence of a pilgrimage.”

He clenches his fist at that. “I’ve told him what I felt about the pilgrimage,” he says. “But whether he gives up or continues is up to him.”

“And you think that would help him?” Ren scoffs. “If Taiga chooses the pilgrimage then …” He shakes his head.

Clarity comes to Hokuto as he recalls all the times Ren had looked at and touched Taiga. His hunch was right when an ugly feeling would settle in his stomach whenever Taiga was next to Ren.

This time, Ren’s expression does darken. “I’ve loved Taiga since we were children,” he says. “I know what he wants and needs. And I have everything to take care of him. You’ll be gone when you regain your memories. But I won’t.”

“But he chose me,” he declares. He wants to make it clear. Son of the Grand Maester or not, Ren is a friend to Taiga, nothing more.

“Will he, for long?” Ren scoffs again. “Taiga wants to help people, and he won’t say no to a compromise.”

Hokuto’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t like the sound of that. “So you’d rather he settle for you even if he doesn’t love you back?”

A flash in Ren’s eyes. “Yes, because it’s better than nothing. You want him to live?”

“Of course.”

“Then let him.”

Ren walks out of the lobby and out to the gardens, leaving Hokuto alone with his muddled thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer, so it looks like the Bevelle arc is gonna be extended for another chapter! Hope you like this one anyway!

Kishi escorts them to the dining room, a long hallway with a table that stretches from each side of the area. On one side are portraits of who Hokuto assumes were the previous Grand Maesters, while on the other side are large windows draped with heavy curtains.

The Grand Maester was already seated at the center of the far end of the table. He smiles in greeting and gestures toward the empty table. “Come,” he says, “dinner is about to be served.”

Ren sits to the right side of the father, while Taiga sits on the other side. Hokuto makes it a point to sit next to Taiga, and Ren’s reaction when Taiga smiles at him is worth the effort.

He knows it’s unlike him to be this petty, but after his and Ren’s conversation, he thought he ought to make it clear.

Conversations revolved around the Grand Maester and Ren catching Taiga up on what has been happening in Bevelle since he left. Taiga, in turn, tells father and son of his adventures during the pilgrimage. Sometimes, Shintaro would join in, having shared memories with Ren and Taiga.

It feels like Hokuto is intruding into something of a family affair, but he quashes the feeling. This is Taiga’s place of birth, a place where he spent his early childhood, so of course, he would feel comfortable here.

He does his best to shake off Ren’s words.

“Say,” the Grand Maester says as the servants clear the plates, “would you indulge me by staying in Bevelle for a bit longer? It’s the annual foundation ball tomorrow, and I would love you to be there.”

“Oh, it’s tomorrow already?” Taiga’s expression brightens. He looks at the group as if asking for permission.

Kouchi chuckles. “Taiga, it’s your pilgrimage,” he points out.

“Your guardians are invited, too, of course,” Ren adds with a grin. “We can arrange for the royal tailor to come up with something for all of you.”

Taiga’s smile widens. “Well then, that’s settled. I can’t wait. Ren and I can do the Dance of the Fayth.”

Ren beams, straightening in his seat as he nods. “Yes, that should be fun.”

“Wonderful. Oh, and Taiga?” the Grand Maester says. “Would you mind staying back after dinner? Dinner isn’t enough for us to catch up with you.”

Taiga and Ren look at each other from across the table and share a grin. “I would love to.”

_Taiga’s POV_

His guardians stand up to say their goodnights before leaving the dining room. It takes Hokuto a few more minutes sitting next to Taiga, his hand warm on his knee. He mouths, “I’ll catch up” to Ren, who scowls but nods, leaving the dining room with his father.

“You alright?” he asks when the door toward the Grand Maester’s study closes.

Hokuto looks at him—is he pouting? “Will you take long?” he asks.

Warmth spreads throughout Taiga’s chest as he laughs. Hokuto is absolutely adorable. “Maybe,” he says. He moves closer to whisper, “I promise I’ll sneak into your room later.”

He loves the way Hokuto’s breath hitches. “Okay,” he says, and before Taiga could pull away, Hokuto pecks on his lips, looking shy as he joins the rest of the guardians.

He’s only been inside the Grand Maester’s private study for a few times. Once was when he and Ren snuck inside, and they were lightly reprimanded by Ren’s mother, telling them that if they wanted to go inside so badly, they should ask the Grand Maester. Fortunately, the Grand Maester has allowed them to go inside on several occasions, as long as he’s present.

The private study hasn’t changed since Taiga last came here. There’s a couch and a fireplace, while at the other end is a large shelf of books covering the walls, as well as the Grand Maester’s desk.

On the coffee table is a tray with three steaming cups of tea. Ren smiles when he sits down, nudging the tray toward him. “Help yourself,” he says.

“Thank you.” Taiga takes one of the cups and tilts his toward his lips, enjoying the calming scent and the bittersweet taste.

The Grand Maester soon joins them, sitting next to Ren and taking the lone cup on the tray. “I’d hate to repeat myself, but I do mean it when I said I’m happy you’re back here, Taiga,” he says.

Taiga smiles. The Grand Maester is almost a father figure to him during his father’s pilgrimage and before he moved to Besaid. He is eternally grateful for his presence. “As I, too, Grand Maester,” he says. “Of course, seeing Ren is a plus.” He looks at his friend and winks.

Ren rolls his eyes, though the smile on his lips betrays him.

“Now, I know you might have been asked this several times already, but are you absolutely sure about the pilgrimage?” the Grand Maester asks. “You know what it entails?”

“Of course.” Taiga tires of these questions, but his teacher said that it was to be expected. “You know I want to help people.”

“It doesn’t have to be at the expense of your life.” The Grand Maester frowns. “What your father did was a noble cause, I’m not going to deny that. But you … he wouldn’t have wanted this.”

His father wouldn’t have. Before he departed for the pilgrimage, he and Taiga spent a few minutes in the gazebo in the palace’s rooftop gardens. His father told him to never go the same path he was about to take.

But Taiga had broken that promise. He loves easing the worries of people in Spira, loves tending to the injured, loves giving hope that maybe he could be the one who could give them eternal Calm.

Even if he is having second thoughts.

“It’s the only way I could help others,” he says, as he always does.

“There’s another way.”

That sends his heart stopping for a millisecond, almost making him spill his tea. His eyes widen as he looks at the Grand Maester. Meanwhile, Ren is looking only at the contents of his cup.

“There is another way, Taiga,” the Grand Maester repeats, his smile reassuring. “One that allows you to help the people of Spira without taking the pilgrimage.”

He sets his cup of tea down and leans forward, ready to listen. “Please tell me what I must do.”

The Grand Maester has retired to his bedroom, leaving him and Ren by themselves in the hallway. A path leads to a flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Ren is quiet as they walk, barely meeting his gaze. But then again, it’s understandable. The Grand Maester had just suggested something that would allow Taiga to continue helping Spira without sacrificing his life in a pilgrimage.

Honestly, he was expecting a position in Bevelle, something which he feels he’s unprepared for but something he would consider.

Not … _this_.

“Would you please say something?” the question escapes his lips as they reach an alcove by the second floor, a place where guests can lounge before heading to their bedrooms.

Ren stops in his tracks and turns to look at him. “What are your … thoughts on it?” he asks, hesitant.

Taiga feels his throat dry. He loves the Grand Maester, loves Ren, and he could never say no to them, but … “Ren, he wants the both of us to get married?” he says. “Isn’t that ridiculous?”

His friend’s shoulders sag. “You think it is?” he asks in a soft voice.

“It’s just … I’ve heard people talk about … us, but I’ve never thought about it that way.” Taiga sighs. “But what do _you_ think? You’ve always reluctantly followed your father, but are you sure you want this?”

He and Ren grew up together. They’re practically like brothers. There is no way they would see each other like that.

Right?

“What if …” Ren pauses, and despite the dimness of the lights in the palace, a faint blush is visible in his cheeks. “What if I was the one who suggested it to Father?”

His eyes widen. “What?” he chokes out.

Ren takes his hands and squeezes them gently. “Taiga, I …” He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath. “I’ve loved you since we were children. And I’m selfish for wanting to keep you close because even though I know the pilgrimage is a noble cause, I …” His voice breaks. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, perhaps Taiga saw this coming. He had noticed how Ren was more affectionate toward him than their other friends in the palace. He had brushed it off because he was the only one among friends who stayed in the palace, but now …

“I know your heart is with someone else, but please, give some time to think about it.” Ren sighs. “Actually, Father is expecting to announce it in the foundation ball … if you say yes.”

Taiga shakes his head. “That’s not enough time,” he points out.

“Yes.” Ren grimaces. “But will you think about it? It doesn’t matter for me if you don’t feel the same way, but if you don’t want to go on this pilgrimage, I can help you. _We_ can help you. We’re family, after all.”

There’s no sense in thinking about it, Taiga wants to say. How could he think about it when he declared his feelings to someone else in the Lake of Light?

But there’s also the promise of _living_ , being able to see his friends, helping people without sacrificing his life.

Ren doesn’t wait for a response. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, pressing a kiss on the top of Taiga’s head before heading to his room.

_Hokuto’s POV_

Hokuto stirs when weight settles on the other side of his mattress. He groans and shifts so that he’s facing to the side, finding himself face to face with Taiga. Moonlight shines through the window, casting an otherworldly glow around the Summoner. The drowsiness is gone in seconds.

“How are you?” he asks, reaching up a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Taiga’s ear.

“It was fun …” Taiga says softly. “I enjoyed catching up with Ren and the Grand Maester.”

His instincts tell him that there’s more to the story. Taiga’s forehead is scrunched, and his gaze is far away. “Taiga?” he says. “Is something wrong?”

Taiga looks into his eyes, his lips turned down. “I think so,” he says.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Taiga bites his bottom lip. “Not now,” he says. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Hokuto’s fingers stroke through the short hairs on the base of Taiga’s neck, feeling the goosebumps that rise on the Summoner’s skin, a shiver traveling down his back from the gentle touch.

A smile tugs at Taiga’s lips as he props his chin on Hokuto’s shoulder. Hokuto guides Taiga up by the hand on the latter’s nape, angles his head down to capture Taiga’s lips in a gentle kiss. Taiga hums in approval as Hokuto’s lips press against his, shifting against him to better slot their mouths together.

They stay like that for a long moment, just soaking in each other’s presence with slow and meaningful brushes of their lips over each other’s again and again. Gradually, closed-lip kisses become less enough, and Hokuto grows bolder, gently nipping at Taiga’s lower lip.

Taiga makes a soft noise as he parts his lips, fingers balling into fists in the front of Hokuto’s shirt. A low chuckle rumbles in Hokuto’s chest, and he licks into Taiga’s mouth with unhurried flicks of his tongue.

The fingers on Taiga’s waist dip lower, sliding down the back of his thigh to pull Taiga even closer so that he’s fully on top of Hokuto. Taiga inhales sharply, palms flattening against Hokuto’s chest to pull back out of surprise, but Hokuto’s not having any of it. He grips Taiga’s thigh with more force, fingers pressing into soft skin as the other hand remains firm and steady on Taiga’s nape, teeth catching Taiga’s lower lip and tugging just enough so that Taiga has to follow him back down, guide him for more.

Taiga melts in his hold, exhaling a shaky breath, skin burning underneath Hokuto’s palms where he touches him.

Neither of them can’t get enough, but Taiga can’t get enough air either, struggling to breathe through his nose and keeping up with Hokuto as his kisses become fierce and heated.

Taiga’s gasping before their lips even parted. A sense of satisfaction fills Hokuto’s chest as he takes in Taiga on top of him, lips pinker, wet and glossy, eyes heavy-lidded. Hokuto’s fingers move to cup Taiga’s cheek, thumb running over the skin as he lets Taiga take his time coming down from his high.

It takes a moment for Taiga’s eyes to clear out of his kiss-drunk haze, but when they do, they go wide. Hokuto only catches his gaze for a split-second before Taiga buries his face into his chest, an embarrassed whine escaping his lips. Hokuto laughs at the action.

Taiga grumbles and noses further into him, inhaling slowly and breathing in his scent. Hokuto sneaks a hand underneath his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his palm as his fingers dance over his sides. He strokes down Taiga’s back, nails carefully drawing lazy patterns and circles into his skin.

He gazes down at him fondly, collectively takes in everything about Taiga. It’s amazing to believe that he had known Taiga only for a few days, but he’s felt like he’s known Taiga for years now.

And he allows himself to hope that they’ll come across something that would defeat Sin would going through the pilgrimage. And if he could, he’d like to stay. Because he can’t imagine the thought of not having Taiga by his side.

Taiga chances a glance back up. He locks eyes with Hokuto, and a rosy hue makes its way to his cheeks.

And then the expression from minutes ago is back, forehead creased, gaze down as if he’s contemplating something.

“Taiga?” he asks.

Taiga looks up at him again and takes a deep breath. “I have to talk to you.”

Hokuto doesn’t know how he had gotten into this floor of the castle. His mind is hazy, brought by the lack of sleep and the dull ache in his heart. The conversation from that early morning is fresh in his mind.

_“You should … say yes.”_

_“What? But—”_

_“You can do what you want, right? Help people without going through the pilgrimage? You can do that now.”_

_“But I don’t want Ren. I want_ you _.”_

_“… I can’t give you that.”_

_“But—”_

_“I’m letting you go, Taiga.”_

Hokuto sighs, sinking against the wall, feeling tears prickling his eyes. He’s an idiot, he knows that much.

But it seems like the most practical solution, right? Ren was right when he said that he could save Taiga, give Taiga all the options to help people in Spira without letting him go through the pilgrimage.

And Hokuto? He’s just a boy from another world, and he’s not supposed to be here in the first place.

He sighs again, banging his head against the wall for god knows how many times.

A low rumble fills the room, and Hokuto jumps up when he feels the wall behind him … _move_? He turns around, and sure enough, the place where the wall used to be is now replaced by a passageway.

He hears footsteps and, without thinking, Hokuto steps inside the passageway and runs down the dark path. The wall slides closed.

“Shit,” he mumbles. He runs a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do. He doesn’t know what’s waiting for him down there (and he didn’t bring his weapon), but at the same time, the muffled voices from outside the passageway tell him he’s not about to sneak out of here anytime soon.

So he decides to do some exploring. He descends the stairs, hoping that he doesn’t run into some fiends.

Fortunately, he doesn’t because he’s greeted by a narrow hallway containing only what looks like a sphere at the end. Hokuto looks around him, making sure he doesn’t encounter any sudden booby-traps, stepping closer to the sphere.

He takes the sphere in his hand, turning it around to find the switch. His thumb presses it, and static surrounds the sphere, revealing a video of something.

It’s as if he was doused with cold water as he watches everything, his mind suddenly alert. If everything in the video was true, then—

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Hokuto spins around just as something heavy strikes the back of his head.


	19. Chapter 19

_Taiga’s POV_

“There you are. We’ve been looking all over for you.”

Taiga opens his eyes, his vision blurry as he takes in an approaching figure. His heart sinks when he recognizes Jesse, shoulders relaxing as he approaches the gazebo. He takes it upon himself to stand up and step out. Aside from his father and Hokuto, no one else can step inside the gazebo when he’s around—not even Ren.

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” he says, arms wrapped around his sides.

“Hey, it’s okay. Breakfast is just ready and the Grand Maester wants us to fit our outfits for the ball later.”

 _The ball._ Taiga doesn’t even want to think about it. The Grand Maester is expecting him to answer Ren’s marriage proposal, and then—

 _Hokuto_.

“T-Taiga? What’s going on?”

He feels tears on his cheeks, and he couldn’t help himself. Taiga leans the top of his head against Jesse’s chest and starts to cry for the umpteenth time for that day.

“I’m gonna kill that guy.”

“Please don’t.” Taiga croaks. His eyes are closed, but he’s quite sure Juri has his fists clenched, ready to beat someone up.

“Look, Taiga, you two could have discussed it better, but instead, he decided for you. So yeah, I want to beat him up right now.”

“I could look for him,” Shintaro volunteers.

“Shin …” Taiga opens his eyes, but Shin and Jesse are already out the door. He looks at Kouchi, sitting on the couch, silently asking for help, but Kouchi merely sighs. “What should I do?”

Kouchi and Juri share a glance, uncertain. “Well …” Kouchi says slowly. “Honestly, we would want you to turn back from the pilgrimage. And besides, if you become betrothed to the son of the Grand Maester, you can do whatever you want.”

Taiga knows that much. He doesn’t feel the same way for Ren, but it’s convenient. It’s safe. And he can help people without going on a pilgrimage. But …

“But you care about Hokuto, don’t you?” Juri says, running a hand through Taiga’s hair. “Even if he did what he did?”

He nods and closes his eyes, feeling another fresh wave of tears coming up. “I wish we could have talked about it longer. I don’t know if we could find a solution, but at least …” He gulps, trying to quash the lump in his throat.

“Don’t worry. Once Jesse and Shin drag him here, we’ll give you plenty of time to talk.”

The door opens, and Jesse’s head pokes in. “Uh, you’re gonna have to give us more time to look for Hokuto,” he announces.

“He’s not in his room?” Juri asks with a frown.

Jesse shakes his head. “He left his weapon and his satchel in his room, though, so he’s probably just around the palace. Shin and I will go looking.”

“Ask Kishi and the other palace staff to help you,” Taiga tells Jesse before the latter closes the door. He sighs and lies down again. They still have to meet the royal tailor, and he still has to meet Ren so they could practice for the dance.

“Taiga.”

He opens his eyes to see Juri hovering over him. “Yes?” he asks.

“As much as we want you to stop the pilgrimage, you know we’ll still go by whatever you decide, right?”

Sometimes, he thinks his friends are too good enough for him. Otherwise, they would have prodded him to leave Hokuto and accept Ren’s proposal. Taiga hates that he’s hurting his friends because of the pilgrimage in the first place, but he’s thankful that they’re allowing him to decide on his own.

Taiga doesn’t know how much time has passed, but the door opens again, and Jesse and Shintaro step in, looking worried. He doesn’t have to guess what news they have.

“We can’t find him.”

_Hokuto’s POV_

When Hokuto regains consciousness, he groans at the sensation of his head pulsing in time with a beeping sound. He realizes that he’s lying face-down, and the surface he’s lying on is cold tile. He opens his eyes and pushes himself up, blinking so he could adjust to the light in his surroundings.

It’s dark, the only source of light from the lamps on each side of the wall. When he looks, he’s surrounded by paths leading to wherever. And the problem is, Hokuto doesn’t know where he is and how he’s going to get out of here.

He swears when he realizes that he doesn’t have his sword with him. Of all the times he has forgotten to bring it with him … it had to be when he was stuck here and …

He remembers why he was here in the first place. He had stumbled upon a hidden passageway, saw a sphere recording of—

Hokuto is interrupted by the beeping sound, which he recognizes as coming from his phone. He hadn’t used it in so long he had forgotten what his ringtone sounded like. The caller ID is unknown, but there’s only one person in Spira who he knows has a phone, so he picks it up. “Hello?” he greets.

“Hello, _Hokuto_ ,” Shintaro says his name so coldly. “I heard you broke my cousin’s heart.”

Hokuto gulps. “Look, it’s going to keep him alive,” he says, heart sinking when he realizes Ren is right. He likes Taiga, but he’s making Taiga go through a journey that would lead to his eventual death. Hokuto was just using Taiga and his guardians to find answers.

“Then maybe tell him that yourself. And let him decide, yeah?” Shintaro chuckles. “We’re gonna beat you up, but first of all, where the heck are you?”

Hokuto looks around. “I … don’t know,” he answers. “I don’t think we were shown to this side of the palace.”

Shintaro hums. “What do you see?”

“It’s dark … lots of hallways.”

“Lots of hallways, huh?” Shintaro makes a surprised sound. “Why the hell are you down there in Via Purifico?”

“Via … what?”

“You know what? Stay put there. Jesse and I will pick you up. We got your weapon, too.”

Hokuto sighs and sits down, hoping that he suddenly doesn’t get attacked by something.

Jesse and Shintaro soon emerge from one end of the pathway, with Jesse holding Hokuto’s sword. He was about to thank them, but then Shintaro steps forward and hits the back of his head. “I could have done much worse, but I’ll leave you to the mercy of Juri,” he says with a smirk.

Hokuto groans, already fearing the worst. “What is this place, anyway?”

“Via Purifico. It used to be a prison, but the Grand Maester transferred it someplace else in Bevelle.” Shintaro shudders. “The Grand Maester used to scare us that a lot of fiends lurked here, but Taiga and I stumbled in here once and didn’t find anything. One palace staff spilled to us that no one goes there anymore. It’s just empty.”

“So, how did _you_ get here?” Jesse’s eyes narrow as he hands Hokuto his sword.

He should tell them, Hokuto thinks. “After I … talked with Taiga …”

Shintaro snorts. “Did you really talk or did you just made up your mind and walked away?”

It hurts, but Hokuto ignores it. He deserved that. “I stumbled upon a hidden passageway, and when I checked, there was a sphere recording and the next thing I knew, someone knocked me out.”

“Someone _what_?” Jesse’s loud voice echoes throughout the area.

Shintaro’s expression darkens. “What was in the sphere recording?”

He has to tell them. Or better yet … “Let’s look for that hidden passageway and I’ll let you see for yourself.”

_Taiga’s POV_

“Can I come in?”

“Sure!” Taiga looks over his shoulder, just in time to see the door open and for Ren to step inside. He’s already dressed in his formal attire, and it makes him stand out like the prince he is.

Ren’s eyes widen as he looks at Taiga from head to toe. “Wow …” he comments. “You look …”

“Stop it, I look fine.” Taiga’s face flushes and he looks at himself in the mirror. The royal tailor had certainly taken more liberties to change his outfit into something more fitting for the ball. His haori is longer, white until it reaches the bottom, where it looks like waves are cascading downward. A necklace here, a bracelet there, and a touch of makeup, and the royal tailor practically ooh-ed and ahh-ed when she stepped back to look at the finishing touch.

“Fine is an understatement,” Ren chuckles, placing his hands on Taiga’s shoulders and spinning him around. “You look stunning.”

“You, too.” Taiga smiles. He had feared he would act awkwardly around Ren following last night’s conversation, but he can’t find himself to.

Ren blushes, then clears his throat. “Do you still remember the dance?”

“Sort of.” The dance was too formal, fit for Bevelle, but his childhood was spent in carefree dancing among the villagers of Besaid. “I’ve gotten rusty.”

Ren smiles, holding out his hand. “That’s what practice is for.”

“Now?” Taiga laughs, but he takes Ren’s hand anyway.

He’s quick to pick up on the moves, thanks to Ren’s instructions. Hold your partner’s hands, spin around, get close to each other, a step to the side, then to the other. The memories come back to him, and he’s dancing as if he never forgot the steps.

They are always a sight during foundation balls, the son of the Grand Maester and the son of the then-Summoner who could possibly bring Calm to the world. Everyone talked about how they would make quite a match, and perhaps at some point, Taiga had thought about it, too.

It would make sense, if it were the two of them. They grew up together before he moved to Besaid, they knew each other inside and out. Taiga would do anything for Ren, and Ren the same to him.

But in Taiga’s heart, he knows it belongs to someone else. Someone who came from another time and upended everything he believed in about the pilgrimage, about him … The future between them is unknown, but when Taiga remembers that moment at the Lake of Light, there’s one thing that he’s sure of.

“Taiga?”

Ren is looking at him with such fondness that it would surely make anyone weak in the knees. But not for Taiga.

“Ren …” He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t marry you.”

There’s no missing the way Ren’s face falls, his grip tightening on Taiga’s waist. “Even if choosing someone else means …”

He reaches up, cupping the side of Ren’s face. “I don’t know yet,” he whispers. “Part of me believes that there’s some other way. But even still, I won’t take it against him. I’m sorry.”

“You’d still choose him even if he left you?”

Taiga freezes. He had not yet told Ren about Hokuto walking away that morning. How …? “How did you know that?”

Ren’s eyes widen, and he lets go of Taiga’s hands, immediately backing away. “Taiga, I—”

An ugly feeling forms in his stomach. It can’t be … The Ren who he grew up with can’t— “Ren,” he gulps the lump forming in his throat, “what did you do to Hokuto?”

“I—”

The door slams open, and Juri, Kouchi, Jesse, Shintaro, and Hokuto come rushing inside. Kishi storms in, looking infuriated that the five had unceremoniously entered the room without knocking. “Knocked me unconscious, that’s what,” Hokuto answers, voice low and intimidating that it sends shivers down the back of Taiga’s spine.

Ren grits his teeth. “I should have brought you somewhere else,” he says. “Kishi—”

Kishi reaches for his sword from its sheath, but Jesse is quick, drawing out his sword and striking Kishi’s away, sending it clattering to the other side of the room. Juri is just as fast, pointing the tip of his dagger on Kishi’s neck, leaving the equerry with no other choice but to freeze in place.

“I found a sphere recording in a hidden passageway, and he knocked me unconscious,” Hokuto says, striding forward until he’s a few feet away from Ren. One hand grips his sword while the other is balled into a fist. “Then he—and probably his right-hand man here—dragged me to Via Purifico.”

“What?” Taiga’s eyes widen, looking at Ren. Unlike a few minutes ago, Ren’s gaze is on the ground. “Ren, why would you do that?”

“It’s because of what’s in the sphere recording, isn’t it?” Hokuto asks.

“W-What sphere recording?”

Hokuto looks over his shoulder, nodding at Shintaro. His cousin approaches him and hands him a sphere recording. “Hokuto found this earlier in a hidden passageway,” he explains.

Taiga takes the sphere in his hands and recognizes the Grand Maester’s crest immediately. It’s a type of sphere that’s exclusively used by the Grand Maester and his family, the kind that wouldn’t be destroyed so quickly so that it’s stored in the palace archives. So the recording could either come from Ren, the Grand Maester, or …

He turns on the sphere, and after a few moments of static, the figure of a woman appears.

_“Hello, Ren.”_

It’s Ren’s mother.

_“By the time you see this recording, I would be gone._

_“I have discovered something that would change how you would view your father. And I want you to promise me that you will put an end to him._

_“Ren, remember when your father left with Masaki for the pilgrimage? He returned to Bevelle unscathed. But to tell you the truth, that was not your father. Your father, the one with you right now, is an Unsent._

_“I’m afraid that the longer he goes Unsent, the more his resentment will build. So, please, Ren, have someone Send him. Before it’s too late._

_“I’m counting on you. I love you, Ren.”_

More static, this time longer until the sphere recording shuts off.

Taiga didn’t realize that his hands were shaking until Shintaro takes the sphere from him, tucking it under his arm before patting Taiga on the shoulder. “Say something, Taiga,” he says.

He doesn’t know what to say, how even to react. Instead, he looks at Ren, who’s bottom lip is quivering. He’s about to cry, Taiga knows that much. “If you knew about this …” he says, finally finding his voice. “Then why did you do that to Hokuto?”

Ren closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. “Because …” his voice cracks. “Father found out about the sphere. And he almost killed me. And we saw someone go into the passageway and Father told me to take care of him …”

Taiga’s heart breaks. “He wanted you to get rid of anyone who found out,” he guesses.

Ren nods, tears already starting to trickle down his cheeks. “I don’t want to die,” he says in a soft voice. “But I want to end him, Taiga. I just …”

He breaks into sobs, and Taiga drops the sphere, sending it clattering on the ground as he pulls him into an embrace, rubbing Ren’s back soothingly and wishing he could do something to ease his friend’s helplessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... it looks like the Bevelle arc is gonna be extended ... I'm (not) sorry.
> 
> Also, the preview pic on Twitter might be misleading. The actual Taiga/Ren dance will happen on Chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for these action scenes, I suck at them.

_Taiga’s POV_

If Taiga has the gazebo in the palace gardens as his sanctuary, Ren has the library. The sprawling space is decorated with intricate architecture and shelves and shelves of books. Taiga doesn’t remember much about the books he had read, but he does fondly recall him and Ren playing hide and seek in the library on several occasions.

Ren had always loved books, and he loves drowning in them, especially when he’s in the worst mood. He had hidden in the library when their fathers left for the pilgrimage. Taiga had found him soaking the pages of another book when he learned about his mother’s death.

As expected, he finds Ren sitting at the farthest side of the library, near the desk with the large window giving him a view of the palace gardens. His gaze is on an open book, but his eyes barely move.

He clears his throat as he approaches. “I knew I’d find you here.”

Ren looks up, and Taiga’s heart breaks at how his childhood friend’s eyes look so empty. “It’s a surprise you’ve looked for me after all I’ve done.”

Taiga sits down across Ren, wringing his hands. “I’m not sure if I forgive you completely,” he admits. “But I am glad that you saw that you were wrong and that you and Kishi are willing to go through with our plan.”

Ren closes his book and shoves it to the side. “I have been so scared all these years, Taiga,” he says, his voice shaking. “Father could have ended my life at any time. I wanted to stop him, but I didn’t know what to do.”

He reaches for Ren’s hands. “We’re here,” he assures him. “And just … stick to the plan, I guess.”

Ren nods. “Have you spoken to Hokuto yet?”

Another thorn in his heart at the moment. Taiga sighs and shakes his head. “I’m still mad at him. Slightly. But we’ll talk.”

Ren squeezes his hands. “You sure you don’t want to change your mind about us?”

Taiga laughs, relaxing when he sees there’s amusement in Ren’s eyes. “I’m really sorry, Ren.”

“It’s alright. I’ve seen how you two look at each other.” Ren’s face turns red. “I suppose I should talk to him, too. I owe him an apology.”

The sound of footsteps causes Taiga to turn around. Kishi bows at them. “Young Master,” he greets. “The Grand Maester wishes to see you.”

Ren gulps and stands up. “Kishi, any changes to the plan.”

“Nothing from Master Kouchi, Sir.”

“Alright.” He straightens his collar and nods at Taiga. “I’ll see you at the ball?”

Taiga nods. The thought of their plan unsettles him, makes him want to flee at the earliest possible opportunity. All he wanted was to leave Bevelle and then decide if he should continue the pilgrimage or return to Besaid. Just like how things usually go.

But nothing is quite normal now. And the last thing he wants is for an Unsent as Grand Maester to gather more resentment and make things worse for the people of Spira.

If they can’t stop the Grand Maester right now, no one can.

_Hokuto’s POV_

The ballroom of the palace of Bevelle is packed with people, some dancing as the music plays while the others are content with socializing at the sides of the room. These kinds of situations make Hokuto want to take the next bus home, and he’s honestly glad that he’s not supposed to show up there and can only watch from the small alcove that Kishi had instructed him to stay.

“The Grand Maester had instructed the Young Master and I to take care of you when you discovered the sphere recording,” Kishi had told them. “You can’t be seen.”

At least he’s left with something to do—observe the Grand Maester and check if there’s anything fishy. If he finds anything, he has to message Shintaro.

The rest of the guardians are on standby in case something happens to Taiga, and Kishi to Ren. So far, there’s nothing unusual. The Grand Maester is sitting on his throne, sandwiched by Taiga and Ren. The two friends are incredibly skilled at concealing their emotions, though the observant ones would notice how Taiga is wringing his hands.

Soon, the Grand Maester stands up, and the music stops. The guests all stop what they’re doing, giving their full attention to the leader of Spira.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight,” he begins, voice booming throughout the ballroom. “Once again, we celebrate the day Spira was founded. That time, everything was simpler and more peaceful, but we continue to hope that the next Calm be eternal.”

A round of applause fills the ballroom.

“I am pleased to announce that we have a very special guest. He is practically a member of our family, as I have accompanied his father to a pilgrimage that eventually led to a decade-long Calm. The Summoner Taiga Kyomoto.”

There are oohs and aahs as Taiga stands up, smiles, and waves. As always he’s ethereal, the clothes he’s wearing making him look like he had always belonged to royalty.

The Grand Maester smiles. “And it just so happens that my son and the young Summoner have something to announce to us today.”

_It’s not real,_ Hokuto thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut. This was part of the plan, so he tries not to hurt so much. That’s something he and Taiga have yet to discuss.

Taiga and Ren stand up and meet halfway, holding each other’s hands. Ren beams, though the smile does not reach his eyes. “I am happy to announce that the Summoner Taiga and I are to wed.”

A louder round of applause fills the ballroom, with guests shouting their congratulations. Taiga and Ren smile at each other, and if Hokuto weren’t in on the plan, he would have been fooled that they were two people in love.

He was distracted in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that it was almost time for the plan to go into action until the music starts to play once more. It’s only Ren and Taiga at the center of the room, arms around each other as they begin to dance. Hokuto recognizes it as something of a waltz.

His phone vibrates—it’s a message from Shin. “Get ready,” the message reads.

Hokuto tucks his phone in his pocket and closes the door of the alcove. He then crouches down and pushes away the carpet, revealing a hidden door. Kishi had told him it would lead to one of the hidden doors in the ballroom that would put him closer to the Grand Maester.

Once he has descended, he finds himself in another alcove. After a few minutes of probing the walls and he founds a gap between them. He slides it open, and his heart leaps when he finds that he’s in the ballroom itself, behind the Grand Maester.

On the other side, Juri is peeking from the other side of the hidden alcove, grip tight on his sword.

Taiga is by himself in the middle of the ballroom, dancing on his own while Ren watches from the side. His eyes are closed, as if immersing himself in the movement and the music, and Hokuto is thrown back to the first time he saw Taiga perform a Sending, and his breath gets caught in his throat.

In a while, something flies in Taiga’s direction, and the Summoner deftly catches it. It’s his staff, its metal rings jingling in every movement.

And then Taiga’s movements become familiar, sending whispers throughout the ballroom. He’s now performing the movements of the Sending, ready to send off the Grand Maester.

Hokuto is so immersed in Taiga’s movements that he didn’t notice the tense shoulders of the Grand Maester. And just as Hokuto is about to react, the next thing he knows is that the Grand Maester has disappeared from his throne—

And suddenly he has his neck around Taiga’s.

“Taiga, no!” Ren screams. He rushes forward, but there was a flash of light, sending him flying back toward the far end of the ballroom, knocking a couple of guests.

Juri charges toward the Grand Maester, but another flash of light, and Juri is sent flying back as well, hitting the ground.

Screams fill the ballroom as the guests are sent into a panic, rushing out of the ballroom.

“You thought you could Send me, Summoner?” The Grand Maester’s voice changes into something sinister, something that doesn’t sound human. “You can’t Send me. Not yet.”

Taiga tries to claw the Grand Maester’s hand out of his neck, but to no avail.

Then out of nowhere, a ball of fire hits the Grand Maester, sending him screaming, his grip loosening around Taiga. The Summoner drops to the ground, a hand clutching his neck as he tries to breathe again.

“Taiga!” This time, Hokuto does run out of his hiding place, shielding Taiga just in time from a ray of light that hits him squarely on the back. It feels like there’s fire on his back, but he tries not to scream, focusing instead to drag Taiga away from any impending attack.

“We got you!” It’s Jesse’s voice. His friend pulls him away from Taiga’s grip and pulls him up.

“But, Taiga—"

“Shin’s got him, don’t worry!”

There’s a scream—probably Ren’s—and the sound of clashing of swords. Hokuto wants to look back and figure out who’s in peril, but his vision is white, the pain in his back searing hot.

Then, a cool sensation fills his back. His vision returns to normal, adjusting to reveal Kouchi, hand twisting the cork of a half-empty vial.

“It’s not as effective as Taiga’s healing powers, but it should reduce the pain somehow.” Kouchi smiles grimly.

He looks at Taiga, face pale and neck bruised, but otherwise alive. He sighs in relief.

Another scream brings him back to reality. Ren and Kishi are knocked out, but Juri shields them from an attack from the Grand Maester’s sword. The Grand Maester is now unrecognizable, face blue and sunken, as if revealing his true self, an Unsent, a fiend no longer belonging to this world.

Ren recovers and aims his sword when the Grand Maester has his back turned to him, but the Grand Maester knocks Juri’s sword away and, swiftly, blocks Ren’s attack. Father and son stand their ground, trying to push each other back in an attempt to disarm.

Kishi stands up and tries to charge, but Ren yells, “Don’t! This is between my father and me!”

The Grand Maester snickers. “You thought you could be better than me, boy? You never will be. Even if I am Sent and you become the Grand Maester, you’ll never measure up to me.”

“Why do you refuse to be Sent?” Ren asks. Just when Hokuto thinks he successfully pushed his way into the Grand Maester’s defenses, the older one resists, sending Ren almost stumbling backward. “Father, you could become a fiend.”

“I already am one, son. The moment we reached Zanarkand and learned that we would never reach an eternal Calm, there was no turning back.”

“W-What?” Taiga is suddenly up and stumbling toward father and son.

“Taiga, wait—”

“What do you mean, we’ll never reach an eternal Calm?” Taiga asks, voice trembling.

The Grand Maester grunts, swinging his sword and sending Ren crumbling to the ground. He faces Taiga, but he doesn’t raise his weapon.

“When we reached Zanarkand, we learned the secrets of the pilgrimage. To ensure a Calm, the Summoner must sacrifice a guardian, which will become the Final Aeon. The Summoner and the Final Aeon vanquish Sin, but during the Calm, the Summoner transforms himself to become the new Sin.”

Silence fills the ballroom. Hokuto can barely make out the screams of the guests from outside as he tries to take in what he had just learned. “Wait …” he speaks up. “If the Summoner transforms into a new Sin, that means …”

“And so my father …” Taiga’s voice shakes. “My father is Sin.”

Is it just Hokuto or did the Grand Maester’s features just soften? “Yes,” he replies. “Your father became the very monster he sought to destroy.”

“No!” Taiga’s scream is heart-wrenching, and he falls to the ground. “Tell me you’re lying!”

“Oh, Taiga.” The Grand Maester shakes his head. “How I wish. But we learned of it in Zanarkand and despite the consequences, your father chose to sacrifice himself and become Sin. All for a few years of Calm.

“I opposed it, of course, and I had to pay the consequences.” He shrugs. “I’ve searched far and wide for a solution, but I never found it. But now that you, the son of the High Summoner, are headed in the same direction, perhaps there’s some hope.”

The Grand Maester approaches Taiga, and Ren and Juri charge toward him. Hokuto has his sword out, too, and his feet are quick, making it in front of Taiga before the Grand Maester could.

With shaking hands, he points his weapon toward the Grand Maester. “Touch him and you’re dead,” he threatens.

The Grand Maester snickers. “Brave words from someone who is never supposed to be here.”

His grip falters, a perfect chance for the Grand Maester to attack, but he doesn’t.

“I leave it to you, Taiga Kyomoto. Find the solution to the eternal Calm.”

Behind Hokuto, he could hear sobs from Taiga.

The Grand Maester closes his eyes. “And now, you may Send me.”

“Father …”

The Grand Maester looks behind him. Ren’s grip on his sword is limp, eyes wide and glassy. “I’m sorry I forced you into many things, son. Be better than me.” He turns back to Taiga. “Go ahead, Summoner. I will not resist this time.”

Hokuto looks behind him. Taiga stumbles up, grip tight on his sword.

“Hokuto, can you step aside, please?”

Hokuto does, and Taiga takes a step forward, closes his eyes, and starts to dance.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun shining brightly is a stark contrast to the mood in the palace. He catches some of the palace staff trying to work, though there’s no mistaking how lost and helpless they look.

His friends are wearing the same expressions when they meet in the library. Then again, how do you pick up the pieces when you’ve learned that everything you’ve believed in was … wrong?

The door then opens, and Taiga and Ren step inside, with Kishi following behind. Both their eyes are red, from the lack of sleep or from crying or both, Hokuto’s not quite sure anymore. But his heart wrenches anyway.

“Thank you all for gathering here,” Taiga begins, wrapping his arms around himself. “I know last night … hasn’t been easy.”

“And I apologize on behalf of my father’s actions … and my own.” He looks at Hokuto. “I am especially sorry for what I’ve done, Hokuto.”

Hokuto doesn’t know if he could forgive Ren just yet, but he nods anyway, at least appreciating the gesture.

“What are you going to do now, Cousin?” Shintaro asks, mindlessly toying with a gadget.

Taiga takes a deep breath. “I’m going to continue the pilgrimage,” he answers. “I want to make it to Zanarkand and find answers on how to defeat Sin. For good.”

He’s shaking, Hokuto could tell. It must not have been an easy decision for Taiga, to want to destroy Sin after finding out that his father has become the monster he had defeated.

“I don’t want to sacrifice any one of you for a false tradition,” Taiga continues. “At the same time, I don’t want the shell that used to be my father to continue destroying everything it comes its way.” He closes his eyes. “But I understand if you don’t want to continue this journey with me.”

Jesse, Kouchi, and Juri look at each other at the same time before looking at Taiga. “Taiga,” Jesse speaks up, grinning, “when you asked us to be guardians, we promised ourselves we wouldn’t be leaving you anytime soon.”

“Yeah,” Juri chimes in, standing up and approaching Taiga. “Friends don’t leave each other behind, right?”

A sound escapes Taiga’s throat—whether it is a sob or a soft laugh, Hokuto isn’t sure. “Thank you,” he croaks, letting himself be pulled into Juri’s embrace.

No one says a word, though Hokuto could hear sniffs from behind him. He doesn’t dare look, or else he might get teary-eyed, too.

There’s a fire in Taiga’s eyes when he pulls away. “We head to the Bevelle Temple tomorrow, and then to the Calm Lands.”

Kouchi whistles. “The trek from the Calm Lands and Mount Gagazet is a long one,” he remarks.

“I can ask my friends to pick us up after we visit the temple,” Shintaro volunteers.

“That sounds wonderful, Shin, thank you.”

“Well, this is it, guys. We’re gonna take down Sin for good.” Jesse stands up and pumps his fist.

“I should help you prepare for your journey tomorrow,” Ren announces. “How about we get something to eat and then let me show you our collection of weapons?”

Everyone nods, and they make their way out. Hokuto is about to join them when he realizes he still has something important to do. “Taiga?”

Taiga turns around, pink tinging his cheeks. “Y-Yes?” he stammers.

A deep breath. “Can I talk to you?”

Taiga’s eyes widen, but he looks over his shoulder and tells Ren, “You go ahead. Hokuto and I will catch up.”

An awkward silence fills the room once the doors close. They face each other, Taiga wringing his hands, but his eyes are bright with something that Hokuto would like to believe is hope.

But he has to say something first. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I should have spoken to you about Ren’s proposal before I jumped to conclusions. I was just … I thought I couldn’t do anything for you because I’m just someone who’s looking for a way home. I thought you could do so much better with Ren.”

Taiga shakes his head as he takes a step closer. “It’s true,” he says, “that if I were to marry Ren, life would be more comfortable. I wouldn’t have to go on a pilgrimage and make my friends worry.

“But …” Taiga raises a hand to cup Hokuto’s cheek. Hokuto instantly leans to the touch. “I chose you, Hokuto, and back then, even if it were selfish of me to like you when I thought I was about to head to my death sentence, I’d still choose you.”

Hokuto nods, pulling Taiga forward to an embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“And I forgive you.” Taiga’s hand balls into the back of Hokuto’s jacket. “Let’s work through everything together, alright?”

“Alright.”

In the complete silence of the library, Hokuto’s lips find Taiga, and despite what happened last night, at least he finds a moment of peace.

The temple of Bevelle is empty when they arrive. The lone priest inside told them that since the revelation at the foundation ball, most of the faithfuls had abandoned the temple.

“May we still enter the Cloister of Trials?” Taiga asks.

The priest sighs. “I don’t see the point anymore, but I suppose you still can.”

The Cloister of Trials was difficult, but they manage to make it to the Chamber of Fayth unscathed. Taiga emerges from the chamber less than an hour later, slightly pale but definitely better than he was in his previous encounters with the past aeons.

When they return to the palace, an airship has already docked by the palace gardens. Shintaro shouts in surprise when he sees Yuya and Yabu talking to Ren. By the entrance of the airship are four other men, their outfits almost the same as Shintaro’s, Yuya’s, and Yabu’s.

“My brothers,” Shintaro tells them, arm outstretched as the other four men wave in their direction.

“All of your possessions are stowed inside,” Yuya tells them after introductions were made. “We’re ready when you are.”

“Well,” Ren says, smiling sadly. “I’m sorry you had to be here in unfortunate circumstances. But I hope I can see you again?”

“Of course.” Taiga hugs Ren. “Take care of yourself.” He looks to the side. “Kishi, you’ll make sure of that, wouldn’t you?”

Kishi chuckles and bows his head. “Of course, Summoner.”

“Good luck,” Ren says. “To all of you.”

The ship is called the Fahrenheit, Hokuto learns as Shintaro shows them around, accompanied by his friend who goes by the name of Chinen. “We salvaged this baby from the bottom of the ocean,” Chinen explains, beaming. “Got almost attacked by a huge monster, but we survived.”

“It took us months to get this one back in operation,” Shintaro adds.

Once they’ve settled into their rooms, they are dragged to the dining area where they get to know the members of the ship. Although, that sometimes proves to be difficult because they, including Shin, speak in Al-Bhed, making the rest of them feel left out.

They talk about their plans as they pass through the Calm Lands.

“It’s the same course we’re taking for the pilgrimage,” Taiga explains. “But I would like to ask that you wait while we’re in Zanarkand. There might be some clues to defeat Sin for good.”

“Do you think there’s a chance that there’s another way?” Yuya, apparently the captain of the airship, asks.

Taiga nods. “I’d like to believe so,” he says. “For years, Summoners merely accepted their fate to become the new Sin. This time, perhaps there will be ray of hope.”

Eventually, the atmosphere becomes lighter as the Al-Bhed engage in a drinking game. To their surprise, Juri joins them. Meanwhile, Jesse and Kouchi have retreated to their room, leaving Taiga and Hokuto by one of the window of the dining room.

“This is a miracle,” Taiga chuckles as he watches Juri down a shot after losing a game. “I’m glad Juri set aside his dislike for the Al-Bhed.”

Hokuto nods. “He’s come a long way. And so have you.”

Taiga blushes. “I wasn’t alone.”

From the background, they could hear Shintaro yell something in Al-Bhed. Hokuto laughs and shakes his head before steering his view toward the window. It’s already dark, but he can make out an endless field—the Calm Lands, he assumes.

“Hokuto,” Taiga says softly, “do you think you’ll get the answers you’ve been looking for in Mount Gagazet?”

He shrugs. “That’s what the dream told me, right?” he replies. “So I sure hope so.”

Taiga looks at him, eyes still bright though concerned. “Did you really mean it? When you said you’ll find a way to stay?”

Hokuto smiles, warmth spreading to his chest. “Of course. If I could go back and forth between my Zanarkand and this world, that would be better. Or I could stay here, if I have a choice.”

“If we …” Taiga closes his eyes. “If we all survive this, would you consider staying in Besaid? Kouchi and Jesse would be sharing a hut, no doubt, but you can stay with me.”

Hokuto’s heart skips at the thought, smiling as he kisses Taiga’s forehead. “I’d like that.”

He’ll find answers soon, and Hokuto wishes deeply in his heart that whatever those may be, they will all lead back to Taiga.

Mount Gagazet is covered with snow, and there’s a blizzard by the time the airship arrives. “The airship can’t stay here for too long,” Yuya tells them. “I can lower you midway the mountain but not further than that.”

“We can manage,” Shintaro assures him. “But it looks like we’ll have to bundle up.”

The Al-Bhed lend them coats and stock them up with food and supplies in case they need to spend the night. The airship then descends on the large area in the middle of the mountain.

Cold wind blasts through Hokuto’s face as they descend the airship. The cold is manageable, and he hopes he would be able to endure it throughout the trip.

“Message me if you guys are in Zanarkand,” Yuya tells them before he returns to the airship. “Good luck!”

As expected, the cold and the altitude make the upward trudge difficult. They have to stop several times to catch their breaths and warm themselves up. Kouchi uses his magic to produce fire, but he had to stop when he feels his own energy seeping.

Fortunately, they make it to another area of the mountain, someplace much warmer. But it’s different from the snowy area below. Much different.

Taiga gasps as he takes in their surroundings. The walls of the mountains are covered with what looks like bodies, their fronts seemingly stuck to the wall. Some sort of blue-green liquid emits from the walls, seeping toward a lake. When they follow the direction of the liquid, they see a lake with a large water tornado at the center. Hokuto looks up and finds the water tornado going as high up toward the heavens, seemingly endless.

“W-What are those?” Juri asks, eyes wide as he looks up in the direction of the water tornado.

“Those are fayths,” Taiga explains. He approaches the wall with the bodies, and he gasps. “A summoning? Someone is using these fayths! Someone is drawing energy from all of them.”

“This many?” Jesse asks in disbelief.

“Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be summoning?” Kouchi asks.

He’s met by silence, with Taiga shrugging apologetically.

Hokuto studies the wall, eyeing clearly the bodies of the fayths. He reaches out his hand and brushes it through the blue-green liquid.

Suddenly, a burst of white light hits him, and his world instantly fades to black.

When he regains consciousness, he’s lying on solid ground. He’s not in Mt. Gagazet, that he knows much, because the ground is cold like tile.

He opens his eyes and pushes himself up. That’s tile alright, but why does it seem so familiar?

Hokuto looks up and gasps. He’s in his dorm room. _In his Zanarkand_.

He stands up and takes in everything around him. Everything is just where he had left it—the small bed across his desk, the corkboard with his class schedule and some flyers of events on campus he had promised to attend. It’s nighttime, and the familiar bass of the guitar from the usual street musicians can be heard from where he is.

Is he back in Zanarkand? For real?

“Welcome home.”

He jumps and spins around. The boy with the purple robes is standing right behind him, a smile on his face. “You …”

“We’ve met before, right?” the boy asks, tilting his head.

“In my dream,” Hokuto replies. “You told me to go to Mt. Gagazet, and I did.”

The boy chuckles. “That wasn’t the first time we met. I’ve known about you for a long time. A long, long time.”

Somehow, Hokuto feels like he knows the boy, too. But when and where, he doesn’t know. “Am I really back home?”

Just as he asks that, he hears the voices of his friends.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” He recognizes Jesse’s voice.

“Hokuto, wake up!” Taiga’s voice, more frantic.

Something clicks. “This is a dream,” he concludes.

The boy’s smile widens. “Precisely.”

Hokuto shakes his head. “I don’t have time to be dreaming right now,” he points out. “I have to help Taiga and the others.”

“You’re wrong.” The boy shakes his head. “It’s not that you’re dreaming. You _are_ a dream.”

“W-What?” The answer is mere ringing to his ears. It couldn’t be. Hokuto is a living, breathing human being. He can’t possibly be a dream.

The boy walks past him and stops at the window. “Long ago, there was a war.”

“With machina, right?” Hokuto confirms.

“Yes.” The boy nods. “A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle’s machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen such power. The Summoners of Zanarkand didn’t stand a chance. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That’s why we tried to save it—if only in a memory.”

“What did you do?” Hokuto asks, his voice shaking.

“The remaining Summoners and the townspeople that survived the war became fayth for the summoning. As what you’ve seen in the mountain.”

“Was it summoning Sin?”

The boy shakes his head. “It’s for summoning this place.” He gestures out of the window. “A Zanarkand that never sleeps.” He chuckles when Hokuto’s eyes widen. “The dreams of the fayth summoned the memories of the city—all the buildings, all the people who lived there.”

Something ugly settles in his stomach. “Including me?”

The boy nods. “Yes, you’re a dream of the fayth. You, your father, your mother, all dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming …”

Hokuto feels a lump forming in his throat, his vision blurring. “No.” He shakes his head.

The boy sighs. “We’re tired, Hokuto. We’ve been dreaming so long. Would you help the Summoner defeat Sin? And let us rest? Be the dream that will end our dreaming at last.”

And before Hokuto could even answer, he’s blinded by white light once more.


	22. Chapter 22

When Hokuto regains consciousness, he’s lying on rough ground, a blanket draped over him. He hears a hushed conversation close to him, and he recognizes the voices of his friends.

He’s awakened from his dream.

_But …_

That dream with the boy with the purple hood was just a dream … right?

If it weren’t, then it means Hokuto is …

He doesn’t want to believe it. Since he was in Zanarkand, he had felt joy, pain, and sadness. That’s something a “dream” wouldn’t be able to do, right?

But the boy with the purple hood was the same boy he had seen when Sin attacked his Zanarkand, the same boy who told him to go to Mount Gagazet, and when he did …

His chest tightens. Why hadn’t the boy told him in the first place? If he knew what he was supposed to do, he would have acted with more purpose, got to know his friends better …

Told his feelings for Taiga sooner.

 _They can’t know,_ he thinks. Knowing the group, they would halt their mission and find an alternative. And at this point, they don’t have the time for that. The sooner they defeat Sin, the better.

But if he’s trying to find something positive about this revelation, at least it’s not Taiga. Taiga doesn’t have to sacrifice himself. No one else is going to disappear but him.

He opens his eyes and gets up.

Someone gasps. “Hokuto!”

Hokuto gets thrown back to the ground, Taiga’s arms around him in seconds. “We were so worried about you,” he croaks.

“You got knocked out when you touched that wall, buddy,” Jesse says when he shifts close to Hokuto. “What happened back there?”

 _He can’t tell them_. He repeats it like a mantra. “There was a boy in a purple hood,” he begins.

Taiga’s eyes widen. “The same boy who told you to go to Mount Gagazet?”

Hokuto nods. “He told me that once I defeat Sin, I could … go back to my Zanarkand.”

The Summoner gasps. “But did he say if you can come back here?”

He doesn’t want to keep Taiga’s hopes up, but he doesn’t want to tell the truth either. Hokuto shakes his head. “I didn’t get the answer,” he replies. “The next thing I knew, I woke up.”

Taiga’s face falls. “I suppose we’ll find out when we defeat Sin, right?”

Hokuto’s throat feels dry as he nods. He looks around and finds that they’re in some sort of cave. “Where are we?” he asks.

“We’re in a cave in Mount Gagazet,” Shintaro replies. He’s sitting by the side, tending to a fire. “We’ve decided to wait here until you wake up, but it looks like we’re staying the night.”

Kouchi hands him a bowl. “Eat up and get some rest, Hokuto. We leave for Zanarkand tomorrow.”

That night, Hokuto can’t sleep. The conversation with the boy with the purple hood is still fresh in his mind. The disbelief hits him again, and then the pain, the sadness that when all this is over … he can’t keep his promise to Taiga.

“Can’t sleep?”

He peels himself away from Taiga’s arms and props himself up on his elbows to look for the owner of the voice. He finds it in Juri, sitting by the fireplace, his sword on standby just in case something decides to attack their group.

Juri tilts his head toward the large stone beside him. “Come on,” he says. “The two of us can keep guard.”

Hokuto gently gets up, taking care not to wake a sleeping Taiga. He heads toward Juri, who gives him a tired smile as he sits on the rock.

“You got us worried for a second there,” Juri says, his gaze toward the crackling fire.

“Sorry.”

“At least you’re okay. And you have a chance to go home. So that’s important.”

Hokuto stares out into the fire. “Taiga and I promised that if I had the chance to go back and forth between worlds, I should.”

“He’d love that.”

The “But …” escapes Hokuto’s lips before he could stop himself. Because he couldn’t keep the promise. Because as soon as they defeat Sin, the fayths will stop dreaming and he …

“Hey. Are you …?”

Hokuto snaps out of his thoughts just as the tears trickle down his cheeks. He buries his face in his hands, stifling his sobs because the last thing he wants to happen is for everyone else to wake up and find out about his fate.

Juri seems to be quick on the uptake. “You won’t be coming back when this is over … aren’t you?”

Hokuto doesn’t reply because he feels an ugly sob coming out. It takes him a few minutes to stop crying and to calm himself down. Juri waits.

When he’s done, he wipes his eyes and meets Juri’s gaze. “I’m going to disappear after the battle with Sin.”

Juri’s mouth opens, but he closes it quickly.

“I can’t stay here. I promised Taiga we’ll never part, I promised you I would take care of him, but I can’t do it. I want to Juri, I want to stay with him forever, but I can’t, and I need you to be there for him.”

Juri scoffs as he gazes at Taiga, still sleeping peacefully. “I’ve always been the one protecting him.”

The answer is indirect, but it leaves a sense of relief in Hokuto’s heart.

Zanarkand, as Hokuto has been told throughout the journey, is eerie. The ruins of the city surround him, physical embodiments of regret covered in moss.

“Well,” Juri says, voice barely above a whisper, “here we are. Zanarkand.”

“Here we are,” Taiga repeats, clinging to Hokuto’s arm tightly. “How are you feeling?”

Hokuto gulps. He recognizes some establishments as those from _his_ Zanarkand—the arcade he used to frequent as a child, a building of a popular shopping district. He shudders to think about how he would react if he encounters something closer to home.

“The temple is at the end, right?” Shintaro asks, fishing out his phone. “I should contact Yuya to be on standby.”

“I sure hope we find a way to defeat Sin for good,” Jesse says.

The floor is damp, and their shoes make ominous echoes that travel through their ears and chill every nerve in their body. Taiga is unusually silent, and Hokuto sees the way his grip on his staff is tight enough for his knuckles to jut out, stark white against the black handle.

Hokuto doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking, but he realizes that his surroundings start becoming more and more familiar.

“Hold on,” he says, and the group halts. He looks up and gasps, realizing that the arc before them is the same arc he used to walk past when he goes to campus.

Which means …

He looks up at the large building before them. It’s his university.

“Hokuto?” Jesse asks. “Something wrong?”

He barely tears his gaze away from the building, at the familiar university crest, in particular. “This building,” he replies, “I used to go to school here.”

“What?” Shintaro exclaims. “This really is your home, huh?”

“This is the last stop in Zanarkand,” Juri says. “Which means …”

“The Final Aeon,” Kouchi finishes for him. He looks at Taiga. “Are you ready?”

Taiga nods, gripping his staff as tightly as he can.

Hokuto takes the lead, pushing the familiar wide, double doors that lead to the administrative building. Or, at least, what used to be the administrative building. When they enter, a yellow man in yellow, intricate robes greet them. He is somewhat transparent, clearly not from this world.

“State your name,” the old man drawls.

Taiga steps forward. “I am the Summoner Taiga Kyomoto. I come from the island of Besaid.”

The old man steps forward and stops when he’s merely inches away from Taiga’s face. Yet, Taiga doesn’t flinch. “Yes, I see how long you have journeyed. Well done.” He then takes a step back. “The Lady Yunalesca is waiting for you. Go to her now.”

“Who’s Lady Yunalesca?” Hokuto asks once they’re out of earshot.

“She’s the first Summoner who defeated Sin and brought about the first Calm,” Taiga replies. “Or at least, that’s how the story goes.”

“So she remained alive after a thousand years,” Juri observes. “Maybe she knows how to defeat Sin for good.”

“If she knew, shouldn’t she have told someone before? Or better yet, she would have done something about it.”

Juri shrugs. “I don’t know.”

The old man didn’t tell them where to go, but Hokuto’s hunch tells him that Yunalesca is waiting in the campus square. The place is always bustling with activity, whether it’s the university festival or just a normal day with students hanging out to enjoy the cool, spring air.

This time, the campus square is dark, dead. The grass is gone, replaced by stone ground and debris from fallen buildings.

At the center of the field is a woman, long silver hair splaying around her in tendrils, her eyes yellow. She is wearing a blue and black robe, green sashes decorated with the symbols Hokuto had seen in temples throughout Spira.

Taiga steps forward. “Lady Yunalesca,” he greets.

She smiles. “Welcome to Zanarkand,” she greets. “I congratulate you, Summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek.” She stretches out her arms. “The Final Summoning will be yours. Now, choose.” She gestures toward the group. “Choose the one whom I will change to become the fayth of the Final Summoning.”

This is it. The same words that the Grand Maester had told them in Bevelle.

“There must be a bond between the chosen and the Summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies,” Yunalesca continues. “The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband as my fayth. The bond was strong, and I obtained the Final Aeon.”

She shakes her head. “So there is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father chose this path.”

Taiga wrings his hands. “Before I decide, might I ask something first?” he begins. “Will Sin come back even if I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?”

Yunalesca smiles. “Sin is eternal,” she replies. “Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place. And, thus, Sin is reborn. Sin is an inevitable part of Spira’s destiny. It is never-ending.”

“But,” Juri speaks up, “if we atone for our crimes, wouldn’t Sin stop coming? Someday, it will be gone, right?”

Yunalesca shakes her head. “I doubt humanity will ever attain such purity.”

“But the teachings,” Kouchi says, crestfallen, “they state we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement. It’s been our only hope all these years!”

“Hope is … comforting,” Yunalesca says, barely batting an eyelash. “It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be. The Summoners before you”—She looks at Taiga—“chose to die because they had hope in them.” She reaches out her hand. “Now, choose. Who will be your fayth?”

Taiga closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “No one,” he answers with clenched fists. “I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and I would have gladly died for them.” He opens his eyes, staring into Yunalesca’s with fire inside them. “But no more. The Final Summoning is a false tradition that must be thrown away.”

Yunalesca scoffs. “No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people so they would forget sorrow.”

“You’re wrong.” Taiga shakes his head. “My father wanted to make Spira’s sorrow go away, not just cover it up with lies!”

“Sorrow cannot be eliminated. It would be meaningless to try.”

“I loved my father,” Taiga says. “But I will defeat sorrow, in his place. And I will do it without false hope.”

Yunalesca shakes her head. “Poor boy. You would throw away hope,” she says. “Well. I will free you before you drown in your sorrow.”

She starts to glow, the tendrils of her hair floating, transforming into what looks like tentacles. All of a sudden, one of these tentacles strike, heading toward Taiga.

It doesn’t hit Taiga, instead hitting the blade of Juri’s sword. Juri grunts as he pushes the tentacle away, shield out in front of Taiga. “If you’re gonna get Taiga, then you’re gonna have to go through the rest of us!” he threatens.

“He’s right!” Jesse asks, sword out as he positions himself next to Taiga.

Hokuto follows his lead, to Taiga’s other side, while Shintaro and Kouchi stand behind the Summoner. He reaches for Taiga’s free hand, the other one shaking as he grips his staff tightly.

“We can do this,” he whispers.

Taiga smiles at him and nods. He closes his eyes and starts chanting.

The earth rumbles, causing Hokuto to almost stumble. A roar fills the air, and suddenly, from above, a creature emerges—a large, black dragon with enormous red wings.

“Bahamut,” Taiga calls—calm, commanding. “I leave it to you.”

The dragon roars and soars toward Yunalesca. Its mouth, white light gathering inside it until its big enough. It throws its head back and releases the beam toward Yunalesca.

When the light subsides, Yunalesca is on her knees, white light surrounding her as she becomes transparent. “If I die, so does the Final Aeon,” she says weakly. “And with it, Spira’s only hope.”

“Then we’ll find Spira a new hope!” Shintaro declares.

“Fool,” Yunalesca scoffs. “There is no other way.”

And with that, she disappears as the light swallows her whole.

“I-I can’t believe what we just did,” Taiga gasps, gripping Hokuto’s arm. “We killed the first Summoner.”

“Or what’s left of her,” Jesse points out. “But what do we do now?”

Taiga frowns. “I thought we could at least find some answers with her, but I guess it’s too late.”

“Taiga,” Kouchi speaks up. “The Grand Maester knew all along. Do you think he left something in Bevelle that could give us a clue?”

Whatever Taiga is about to say is interrupted with a beeping sound. Shintaro takes out his phone, his forehead scrunching as he reads a message. “Yuya said the new Grand Maester has a message for us,” he announces.

“New Grand Maester—Ren?” Taiga practically exclaims.

“Looks like it.” Shintaro grins.

“What did he say?”

“We should head to Bevelle as soon as possible. Looks like he found something.”


	23. Chapter 23

Ren and Kishi were waiting for them when they descend the airship. Ren’s wardrobes are drastically different, reminding Hokuto of the robes the Grand Maester wore when he welcomed them in Bevelle.

“Ren!” Taiga exclaims, rushing forward to embrace Ren. When he pulls away, he looks at Ren from head to toe. “Is it true …?”

“It is.” Ren nods, smiling. “The people of Bevelle instilled their confidence in me and named me Grand Maester. Although assuming the position meant tending to many people who have lost their faith after my father’s revelation.” He gestures toward the large double doors. “Let’s talk some more inside. And tell your friends in the airship they’re welcome here as well.”

The servants take their possessions and bring them to their rooms, while their group follows Ren and Kishi to the library. Taiga fills him in on what happened in Zanarkand, including the confirmation from Yunalesca that Sin was eternal.

“And by killing Yunalesca, your group destroyed Spira’s only hope of conquering Sin,” Ren remarks, although there’s no blame in his voice.

Taiga nods. “We thought she would give answers, but we were mistaken.” He sighs. “And now we don’t know where to start looking for an alternative solution.”

“I might be able to help.” Ren grins as Kishi pushes the library doors open.

Unlike in their last day in Bevelle before setting off to Mount Gagazet, the library is in a state of disarray, books scattered everywhere. Scrolls are spread over the long table, already filled with hurried handwriting.

“When I was searching for answers in Father’s study, I came across his journal,” Ren begins, smoothing out the scroll before him. “Aside from what he told us, the journal contained only one name: Yu Yevon.”

“Who?” Kouchi asks with a frown.

“Yu Yevon,” Ren repeats. He points to some of his notes in the scroll. “Once the leader of Zanarkand and one of the most powerful Summoners of his time.” His face darkens. “He seemed to have also created Sin.”

A resounding gasp fills the room. “But if he was the leader of Zanarkand, why would he destroy his own city?”

“Because of the war against Bevelle,” Ren replies, dragging a finger to another cluster of notes. “Zanarkand was at war with Bevelle, who then used machina. Yu Yevon must have sensed that the Summoners wouldn’t win, so he created Sin.

“According to this”—Ren holds out a book—“The warriors of Bevelle saw a blinding light that destroyed Zanarkand, then a creature emerged from it. That was the first known sighting of Sin.”

“So the Al-Bhed were never to blame,” Hokuto says. “All this time, people thought that machina was the reason for Sin’s appearance, when it wasn’t in the first place.”

“Is it possible that Yu Yevon could still be alive?” Juri asks.

Ren nods. “If he is the one who summoned—and keeps summoning—Sin, then it is possible.” He sighs. “The only question now is—how do we defeat it?”

Juri rubs his chin. “If Yu Yevon is the true enemy and Sin is his armor, then there has to be a way to get inside Sin.”

“Yes, I think that’s the best solution, but the question now is how Yu Yevon can be defeated. I’ve been going through the shelves for the past few days, but as you can see”—He gestures toward the almost endless line of shelves—“It’s not something one person can do.”

“I can help,” Kouchi volunteers.

Jesse raises his hand. “Not much of a reader, but I can help, too.”

“I can ask the others to help if you got some Al-Bhed text here,” Shintaro volunteers.

Ren looks at Taiga expectantly.

Hokuto was expecting Taiga to agree, but the Summoner shakes his head. “I’ll go to the Bevelle Temple,” he announces. “The fayth might know something.” He looks at Hokuto. “Come with me?”

Hokuto nods.

Guardians are typically not allowed inside the Chamber of the Fayth, but with almost everyone in Spira abandoning tradition, there was no reason for him not to accompany Taiga inside.

Inside is inscribed with various decorations, the walls surrounded with cloth scrolls with different symbols. On the floor is a circle with an intricate design that Hokuto recognizes as the dragon aeon Taiga had summoned in Zanarkand.

As they near the circle, it is suddenly surrounded by light. Something appears above it, and to Hokuto’s surprise, it is the boy with the purple hood.

“Bahamut,” Taiga greets, bowing his head.

The boy—Bahamut—smiles. “Hello,” he greets. “Have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?”

Hokuto nods. “We get inside Sin and fight Yu Yevon.”

Bahamut’s smile widens. “Yes. If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon, and he will transform it into a new Sin. Then, protected by the new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning.”

“But how do we defeat Yu Yevon?” Taiga asks.

“We, the fayths and the aeons we’ve blessed you, will help you,” Bahamut says. “Your swords and magic won’t be enough. Once you get inside Sin, summon us, and we will finish it off.”

Taiga beams and nods.

“But you know …” Bahamut looks at Hokuto. “When this is all over, we will wake. And our dream will end.”

Hokuto nods, the weight of the words back inside him. Part of him still cannot accept the fact that he’ll disappear, but if it’s that’s what it takes to bring the Calm permanently, then he has to accept it. Eventually. “You’ve been dreaming for a long time, haven’t you?”

Bahamut nods before completely vanishing.

When they return to the palace, Taiga has everyone stop reading to gather in the middle of the library to relay what they had just learned from Bahamut. Everyone else looks bummed that they pored over library books without getting a concrete answer, but at least they have a plan.

“We don’t know when and where Sin will appear,” Jesse points out. “That’s the problem now.”

“I have an idea,” Taiga speaks up. “Since my father is the new Sin …” His lower lip trembles until he takes a deep breath. “Then I think we can lure him.”

“How?” Kouchi asks.

“Father loves the Hymn of the Fayth,” Taiga says, eyes sparkling. “He would ask me to sing it to him when I have the chance.”

Shintaro yells in understanding. “The ship!” He looks at Yuya. “We could play the song over the speakers. That could encourage everyone else to sing along.”

“I could send a message to the governors around Spira,” Ren volunteers. “When the people see a ship playing the song, they should sing along.”

“But how are we going to get inside Sin?” Kouchi asks. “I don’t think my magic is enough to blast a hole.”

“We could wait for it to open its mouth,” Shintaro says. He grins. “Or, we could blast a hole with machina.”

Beside him, Yuya smirks. “The Fahrenheit’s guns have blasted through Sin once. Can’t wait to try it again.”

Taiga puts his hands together. “Alright, then. I suppose we should spend the day preparing. Tomorrow, we begin the plan to bring eternal Calm. Once and for all.”

The energy is high all over the palace. Although there is nervousness about carrying out the plan tomorrow, there is also excitement in it. Maybe hope, too. There was a plan to defeat Sin once and for all, and the eternal Calm may be within their reach.

Ren holds a celebratory dinner for them, and they eat and drink to their heart’s content while, at the same time, trying not to go overboard. Hokuto tries to be as sociable as possible while basking in the conversations and memories. If they defeat Sin tomorrow, then tonight would be his last night with everyone. With Taiga.

Eventually, everyone starts retreating to their bedrooms, the Al-Bhed excited about sleeping inside the palace of Bevelle. Ren hugs Taiga extra tightly before retreating to his own bedroom as well, though Hokuto’s relieved the green monster inside him isn’t present anymore.

Taiga intertwines their fingers just as they reach the Summoner’s bedroom. “Stay the night with me?” he asks, eyes expectant.

Hokuto smiles and nods. He couldn’t say no, even if he had the choice.

“I want to show you something,” Taiga announces as he closes the door to the bedroom. He heads to one of the cabinets and pulls out a box. “I don’t recognize it, and I haven’t asked Shin yet, but it could probably be a machina from your Zanarkand.”

Hokuto doesn’t have to do much thinking to know what Taiga is holding. “That’s a turntable,” he says, surprised. “It’s one of the ways we can play music.”

Taiga’s expression brightens. “Music? How?”

Hokuto takes the turntable from Taiga and sets it on the nearby desk. He’s pleasantly surprised to find a disc already placed on the slipmat. All he has to do is place the one arm on top of the disc, turn on the switch, and—

Music starts to play. It’s a slow, jazz song that is somehow familiar to Hokuto’s ears. Something about eternal love? His heart wrenches.

“Hokuto?”

Hokuto turns around to see Taiga blushing, hands tucked behind him as he bites his bottom lip.

“You know,” the Summoner says softly, “we never got to dance at the foundation ball. If everything turned out completely different, I would have asked you to dance with me.”

Despite his impending fate, Hokuto manages to chuckle. He holds out his hand. “Summoner Taiga,” he says, “will you dance with me?”

Taiga giggles, taking his hand. “It would be my pleasure.” He scrunches his nose. “What kind of dance do you do in your Zanarkand?”

Hokuto doesn’t have to think hard. “I’m not much of a dancer,” he says as he tugs Taiga closer to him, “but I do know how to slow dance.”

“Then teach me that.”

Nothing too difficult. He places Taiga’s hands on his shoulders while his own wrap around Taiga’s waist. Then, they just sway slowly to the music.

“So this is the slow dance?” Taiga asks.

“Not much to your liking?”

Taiga shakes his head and smiles, one that lights up its face. “On the contrary, I like it very much.”

“Good, because if you make me dance something else, I would probably trip.”

Taiga bursts into laughter, and Hokuto can’t help but smile. Uninhibited, that laughter comes in waves, and Hokuto is happy that Taiga can do so with him that he draws Taiga closer.

The Summoner’s laughter recedes into soft chuckles, and then into a gentle smile. Hokuto leans in and kisses the tip of Taiga’s nose. He likes doing that, he realizes. Taiga seems to like it, too, if the smile in his eyes is anything to go by.

There are so many things Hokuto wants to learn about Taiga, but his time is limited. He’ll have to take what he can tonight.

He pulls Taiga even closer, and they’re swaying to their own rhythm now, the melody is slipping away. Hokuto leans in again, kisses him softly on the lips, and Taiga sighs.

Hokuto’s hands find their way on Taiga’s _haori_ , slipping it off the Summoner’s shoulders until it pools down to the floor. Taiga pulls away, practically freezes, and looks into Hokuto’s eyes questioningly.

“Can I?” Hokuto whispers against Taiga’s ear, and he loves how Taiga shivers against his hold.

When he pulls away, Taiga nods, reaching for Hokuto’s jacket and slipping it off him gently, before leaning in again.

The next few kisses last a little longer, a little deeper, and it makes Hokuto’s insides flutter like the first time they shared a kiss in the Lake of Light. Something, somewhere inside him is terrified since Bahamut told him of his fate, but for now, in Taiga’s arms, the fluttering in his stomach is so much stronger, so much more important.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy New Year!
> 
> So I ran a poll to ask readers if they prefer if they post the last two chapters on separate days or in one go, and the latter won. But then I finished Chapter 24, and I just got too excited, so I'm not following the poll results. Sorry!

Hokuto stirs to sunlight and warm arms around his waist. He opens his eyes but closes them again. Waking up means facing reality—defeating Sin, and of him disappearing.

He wants to stay in bed, savor the moment of last night’s events when everyone was still laughing about anything and everything. He wants to relive his night with Taiga, of their heated kisses, their contact of skin against skin, the joining of their bodies amid the tangled sheets. Taiga was breathtaking, and it drives Hokuto crazy knowing that he did all those, made Taiga call his name like that.

“You’re thinking really hard right now,” Taiga says groggily from behind him.

He opens his eyes and shifts so that he’s facing Taiga. The Summoner’s eyes are closed, yet there’s a peaceful smile on his face. “I’m just remembering what happened last night, that’s all,” he answers, which is part of the truth, anyway.

Taiga opens his eyes, sparkling like the stars.

Hokuto rests his hand on Taiga’s waist, loving how the Summoner’s breath hitches when Hokuto’s hand touches his bare skin.

“How are you?” he asks.

Taiga’s face reddens immediately, perhaps thinking of last night’s events. “I’m alright,” he says, clearly shy.

“Does it hurt?”

“Slightly, but I’ll be fine.”

Hokuto smiles as he pulls Taiga closer until they’re chest to chest, Taiga’s arm warm and soothing against his. He nudges the tips of their noses together, and Taiga doesn’t protest.

“This feels nice,” Taiga says. “I’d love to stay in bed all day.”

“But we can’t,” Hokuto points out, heart sinking.

Taiga sighs, leaning to brush his lips against Hokuto’s. “When we defeat Sin and bring the eternal Calm, then we can.”

Taiga has come so far, Hokuto thinks. From the wide-eyed boy he had met in Besaid, the Summoner stands straighter, speaks with more command. Juri may be the main guardian, but Taiga was the pillar, where the rest of them draw their strength to continue the pilgrimage.

Hokuto’s heart swells with pride. He won’t be there to see the fruits of Taiga’s efforts, but he knows that Spira is in good hands.

“You’re thinking hard again,” Taiga points out.

Hokuto forces a smile. “Sorry.” And before Taiga could ask, he leans in for a kiss.

Taiga hums in contentment as he returns the kiss, hand finding its way in Hokuto’s hair. Hokuto deepens the kiss, propping himself up as he gets on top of Taiga.

“Again?” Taiga’s giggles tickle his lips.

Hokuto chuckles, heart beating rapidly. “Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.”

“Good.”

Hokuto’s about to lean in again when he hears a knock on the door. As if on instinct, Hokuto rolls back to the bed, wrapping himself in the sheets in case someone comes in.

“Please don’t come in yet,” Taiga calls before the door opens.

“Sorry, Summoner Taiga,” Kishi says through the door. “But Master Ren has told me breakfast is ready.”

“We’ll be joining him in a bit. Thank you.”

As soon as the footsteps fade, Hokuto and Taiga share a gaze before they burst into laughter. Taiga’s laugh is a melody to his ears, one he vows never to forget even if he fades into existence.

Everyone is already in the dining room when Hokuto and Taiga arrive. Juri raises an eyebrow at them questioningly, but Taiga shoves him on the arm before plopping himself next to Ren.

“I’ve spread the word about the Hymn of the Fayth,” Ren announces after breakfast. “The people are to start singing soon.”

“Which means we should act soon,” Juri says.

“I advise that you intercept Sin away from the cities. The ruins in Zanarkand are ideal, but if he’s already approaching a city, it would be better if you attack while it’s at sea.”

“We’ll make sure of that.” Yuya stands up, and the Al-Bhed follow. “We’ll set up the ship. We’ll set sail whenever you’re ready.”

Ren hugs Taiga extra tightly before they depart. “Please be back in one piece,” he says when he pulls away. He looks at their group. “All of you.”

Kouchi smiles. “We’ll make sure of that, Grand Maester.”

“Good luck.”

Hokuto watches the airship fly away, the sights of Bevelle getting smaller and smaller until all he sees is the blue sky and the white clouds. Taiga holds his hand extra tightly, and Hokuto feels the fear inside the Summoner.

He holds Taiga’s hand just as tightly, hoping that he could give at least some sort of reassurance.

The singing that follows after hours in the air sends chills down Hokuto’s spine. He knows they’re high in the sky, and he didn’t know how they could hear it, but he does.

The Hymn of the Fayth. The song that would lay Sin docile so they could finish it for good.

Soon, they hear it—the loud, roar of the monster. They look into the windows and see Sin approaching. They are just by the shores of what Shintaro says is an abandoned island called Bikanel. No citizen of Spira is going to be harmed.

Unlike the Sin they have encountered previously, this creature is slow as it floats through the sea. “The Hymn is working!” Hokuto exclaims, and the rest of the crew cheer along.

“Good.” Yuya smirks as he leans against his seat in his control booth. “Time to bring out the Big Gun.”

There’s a loud whirring sound, and the next thing he knows a loud blast shakes the entire airship. White light emits from the sides of the airships, hitting Sin.

The creature wails, and when the smoke clears, Hokuto can see one of its flippers falling. Soon, Sin tilts to the side and starts falling, eventually crashing into the waters, causing large waves rippling throughout the sea.

“We did it!” Yuya yells just as the rest of the Al-Bhed cheer. “Sin is down!”

“It’s not over yet,” Kouchi says somberly. “We still need to get inside it.”

“Right. Of course.” Yuya sits back down. “Let’s get you near Sin, yeah. I just hope it doesn’t budge.”

Their group heads to the airship’s gondola as Yuya descends the airship. They have their weapons out, just in case Sin’s scales come to life and attack them. When the door to the airship opens, though, nothing attacks them. They’re only met with an unconscious creature and a large, gaping hole where its fin used to be.

“We’re hovering over you!” Yuya tells them through Shintaro’s phone on speaker. “But if you need to get out of there, call me and we’ll be there!”

“Got it!” Shintaro says before ending the call.

Taiga steps forward, taking a deep breath. “Well, this is it,” he announces. “If anyone thinks they can’t handle what’s before them, you may back out. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Are you kidding, Taiga?” Jesse cackles, slinging his arm on Taiga’s shoulder. “We’ve come this far. There’s no way I’m turning back.”

“We’ve been with you since we were kids. You’re not gonna get rid of us that easily.” Juri smirks.

Kouchi stands next to Jesse and intertwines their fingers. “Someone has to make sure Jesse doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Hey!” Shintaro laughs. “And you know me, Cousin. I’m not leaving your side.”

When Taiga looks at him, Juri does as well, though more knowing than his friend. Hokuto doesn’t want to think about it. So he smiles. “Me neither.”

Taiga nods in determination. “Well, here we go.”

They run toward the edge of the gondola and jump off, into the gaping hole.

Hokuto was expecting to see whale guts inside, but it doesn’t look like they entered the inside of a whale-like creature. Instead, what greets them is a ground with intricate flooring detail, just like the decorations he had seen in the Chamber of the Fayth.

At the center of it all is a ball of blue-green light, just like the color of the liquid emitted by the fayths back in Mount Gagazet. There’s a faint outline from inside the light—a man in elegant robes.

“Father!” Taiga gasps, clutching his staff tightly. “No.” He shakes his head. “Father is long gone. This is just a shell of him.”

“Don’t hold back, Taiga,” Juri says.

Taiga nods, taking a step forward.

This is it. Taiga is about to defeat Sin, and Yu Yevon, and bring the eternal Calm. Once Sin is gone, so, too, will Hokuto.

He takes a deep breath. “Everyone, wait.”

Taiga stops in his tracks and turns to look at him in confusion. Hokuto steps forward and stops next to Taiga, facing everyone else because he can’t look at Taiga in the eye.

“I just want you to know that …” He swallows the lump in his throat. “Once Sin and Yu Yevon are defeated, I will disappear.”

“What?” Jesse exclaims, jaw dropping. Kouchi and Shintaro share horrified expressions, and Juri, though not surprised, looks uncharacteristically morose.

Taiga’s expression pains him the moment he turns to the side. There’s a mixture of disbelief and perhaps disappointment. Hokuto understands that, but it doesn’t help soothe the dull ache in his chest.

“B-But,” Taiga stammers, his hands trembling. “Then, there must be some other …”

Hokuto shakes his head, placing his hands on top of Taiga’s—it doesn’t stop the shaking. “Bahamut told me in Mount Gagazet,” he explains. “I was only a dream created by Yu Yevon when he created Sin, the dream that continues to fuel Sin and makes him come back. The dream has to end, Taiga. Even if it means I’ll disappear.”

Taiga’s eyes are starting to brim so he leans in for a quick, chaste kiss, possibly the last one they’ll ever have. “Please, Taiga,” he says, almost pleading. “Spira needs this.”

He watches as Taiga closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. He leans in for another kiss before opening his eyes and pulling away from Hokuto’s grip. Standing tall, he turns back to the light and strides forward, while Hokuto and the rest of the guardians trail along in case something happens.

Taiga stops just a couple of feet away from the light, away from his father. He closes his eyes, lets the foot of his staff fall to the ground in several taps, and mutters an incantation.

At that instant, they appear—all the aeons entrusted to Taiga throughout his pilgrimage. The dragon—Bahamut—floats the highest, opening its mouth to let out a roar that sends chills throughout Hokuto’s spine.

As soon as the aeons appear, the light glows from blue-green to white. There is a flash, and Taiga’s father disappears. Instead, before them is what looks like a giant, parasite-like bug with the glowing emblem, the symbol seen in the churches of Yevonites.

“Is that … Yu Yevon?” Kouchi asks.

“Why is he a bug, though?” Jesse asks, his nose scrunched.

“I guess he spent thousands of years latching into his power that his form is reduced into something less than human.”

Yu Yevon increases in size until he’s as giant as the aeons. The bird-like creature Taiga had acquired in Besaid shrieks, baring its talons as it lunges toward Yu Yevon.

The scenes that follow feel like something Hokuto would have watched in a fantasy movie. Giant creatures lunging after an enemy, attacking with their powers. Hokuto could have stayed frozen in place, fascinated, if not for Taiga’s hand gripping his wrist and dragging him to a farther area.

And then, Bahamut opens its mouth, unleashing a white ray of light straight into Yu Yevon. A human-like scream echoes throughout the area until the creature disappears.

“It’s over,” Bahamut’s boy-like voice echoes throughout the area.

And before they could celebrate, the ground crumbles. “We gotta get out of here!” Shintaro screams, punching a button on his phone.

The Fahrenheit hovers close to them within seconds, the rest of the crew flying down toward them in mini airships. All of them manage to hop into the mini airships and sail back to the airship.

They had to all rush toward the open-air top deck of the Fahrenheit to watch it all happen. Sin’s body, still unmoving, is consumed with a blue-green light, which eventually turns into blinding white light. Hokuto covers his eyes as white light consumes his surroundings, but when it’s all gone, so is Sin.

“We did it …?” Kouchi asks in disbelief.

“We did it!” Jesse shouts, laughing as he pulls Kouchi into his arms. “Sin is gone!”

The rest of the Al-Bhed are jumping, shouting in victory. Yuya is shaking hands with Shintaro and Juri before the latter pulls Taiga into a hug. He could have sworn there are tears in the edges of Juri’s eyes, but it’s best not to point out.

And then Taiga pulls away from Juri’s grip and turns to him. Taiga’s face is glowing, and Hokuto’s chest swells with pride. Taiga, the Summoner who defeated Sin for good. He’ll be known for years to come as someone great, and Hokuto is happy that he had helped Taiga do just that.

But then Taiga’s expression changes into something like confusion. “Hokuto, what …?”

Hokuto realizes it, how his limbs are lighter, how he feels like he’s losing warmth. _He’s disappearing_. He looks at his hands and sees how they’re translucent, just like the rest of his body.

“Hokuto?” Taiga runs toward him as if to pull him to an embrace.

And Hokuto, as if on instinct, holds out his arms. But instead of warmth, all he feels is a cold gust of air, and Taiga passing through him, collapsing on the ground.

“Taiga!” Shintaro yells, running toward his cousin to help him back up. The joyous laughter and chatter in the ship are now gone, replaced by the silence and shocked expressions of everyone around him.

Taiga gets up and pushes Shintaro’s arm away. He takes quick strides toward Hokuto, stopping when they’re a few feet away from each other.

A tear trickles down his cheek, and Hokuto reaches toward it, but his finger falls through.

“You can’t disappear,” Taiga chokes either, shaking his head.

Hokuto doesn’t want to, either, but he knows that it had to be done. “You’ll be alright, Taiga,” he says, because that’s the only thing he wants now. If he can’t be with Taiga forever, then Taiga might as well live long, find purpose beyond the eternal Calm, find someone who will love him just as much as Hokuto did.

“No!” Taiga’s on the brink of hysteria as he claws through Hokuto in continuous, desperate arches. “Hokuto, please—”

He closes his eyes. _Just one last time,_ he wishes. _Let me hold him one last time._

Warmth returns to his body, and he feels a punch on his chest. Hokuto opens his eyes, looks into Taiga’s tear-stricken face, and he wastes no time in pulling him close, tight, because this is the last time.

“Don’t leave,” Taiga sobs, burying his face in his chest.

“I have to.” Hokuto is crying as well, tucking his face on Taiga’s shoulder, committing Taiga’s warmth and scent into memory.

“I love you.”

A sob escapes Hokuto’s throat. “I love you, too.”

He feels it again, the lightness in his entire body as he passes through Taiga, who fortunately doesn’t fall to the ground. He stands up tall, looks back at his friends, some in disbelief while others looking teary-eyed.

Hokuto manages a smile, a “Thank you,” and a frantic wave as everyone starts to blur in front of his eyes.

“Goodbye,” he manages to say just as he is no more.


	25. Epilogue

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Taiga opens his eyes and sees Ren standing a few steps away from the gazebo. He’s already dressed in his purple robes, the ones he uses for special occasions such as today.

He’s dressed in his own special garments—white all over with a touch of pink toward the end of his robes. His hair has gotten longer over the past couple of years, so now he has it tied to a half-ponytail. Kouchi had once commented that the half-ponytail enhanced his attractiveness, but in truth, Taiga just isn’t inclined to get a haircut.

“I’m sorry,” he says, standing up. “Am I holding up the ceremonies?”

Ren shakes his head, leading the way out of the garden as Taiga follows next to him. “Not at all. We’re just in time. I just thought we should go to the balcony early.”

“Of course.” Taiga chuckles. “And are you ready for your speech?”

Ren groans. “It’s been two years since I’ve been the Grand Maester, but I still dread these speeches. How about you, High Summoner?”

“Unfortunately, I share the same dread.”

“If the people of Spira would learn that their two leaders don’t look forward to these annual speeches, we could be a laughingstock.”

Taiga grins, bowing his head as a couple of palace staff stopped by them, lowering their heads. “Then some things are better left unsaid.”

They reach the room leading to the main balcony, where all of the Grand Maester’s speeches are held then broadcasted all over Spira. Taiga first stepped onto that balcony to make a speech the day Sin was defeated for good, bringing the beginning of the Eternal Calm.

The day _he_ disappeared two years ago …

“I know that face.” Ren sits next to him on the couch, taking his hands. “You’re thinking about him.”

Taiga nods, feeling his heart sink. “Is it wrong for me to think about him when he has been gone for the past two years?” he asks.

“Not at all. Especially since today is the anniversary of Sin’s defeat.”

The memories feel like yesterday, of warmth replaced by cold air and the emptiness in his heart when Hokuto disappeared like a burst of fireflies. Suddenly, Sin’s defeat didn’t feel like it was worth celebrating.

But of course, Taiga didn’t regret it. He had vowed to save the people of Spira, and he did. He just wished he didn’t lose someone in the process.

The door opens, and Kishi steps in. “Grand Maester. High Summoner,” he greets with a bow. “The crowd is ready for you.”

The palace soldiers open the double doors of the balcony, where they hear a resounding cheer, all for them.

“Well,” Taiga says, letting go of Ren’s hands, “we think of the people we’ve lost. But the world moves on, and so should we.” He stands up and tilts his head in the direction of the open balcony. “Shall we?”

Ren smiles and stands up as well. “Let’s get this over with.”

The celebrations end in the evening, and Taiga practically drops into bed without changing. He regrets doing so because the robes start to itch when he wakes up the next day.

A knock on the door wakes him up. “High Summoner?” Kishi calls. “The Grand Maester is already downstairs for breakfast. Master Shintaro has arrived as well.”

That is enough to get him to rise out of bed. Shintaro has arrived to pick him up, and they were to pick up the others in Guadosalam and Luca before they depart for Besaid.

Taiga had the option to live in Bevelle, where he was born and raised, but Besaid had always been home. And he couldn’t wait to go home.

He shrugs off his robes and takes a bath, relieved to be putting on his usual garments. Compared to the robes he had worn during his pilgrimage, he substituted his _hakama_ for purple pants and his _nagagi_ for a loose shirt. Still, he keeps his _haori_ because he likes it too much, among other things.

Shintaro and Ren are chatting amicably in the dining room when Taiga arrives. His cousin beams and waves in his direction. “Cousin!” he greets. “Touching speech you gave yesterday. Father cried the whole time!”

“Did he?” Taiga grins, sitting next to Ren.

“I swear to you, he did. And he’s been bothering me when you’re set to visit him again?”

Taiga finally had the time to visit the home of the Al-Bhed after defeating Sin. His uncle—Shintaro’s father—had taken an immediate liking to him after being reminded that Taiga looks so much like his mother. He had stayed at the home of the Al-Bhed for a few days and tried to learn about his mother’s culture as much as he can. He’s still rusty with a language, but Shintaro has been absolutely helpful.

On his birthday last year, Shintaro had given him a phone, one he can use to contact him in case he needs something. Inside the gallery of photos is the photo of him and Hokuto taken on the ship on their way to Luca.

“It’s his phone,” Shintaro had told him with a soft smile. “I thought it would disappear along with him, but it’s still there. The rest of the photos are gone, though. Except for one.”

Since then, Taiga had used the phone to take various photos—of places and his friends. Because part of him has a spark of hope that he could show these photos to _him_ when he returns

It’s been two years, but part of him believes that Hokuto will come back. It’s a silly thought, but he’s allowed to dream, isn’t he?

They fly to Guadosalam aboard the Celsius, an airship Shintaro had salvaged off the ocean by the Calm Lands. The ship isn’t as massive as the Fahrenheit, and it only has a small pantry and a room for cots, but it can accommodate at least six people, so the space works just fine.

Jesse is waiting for them by the entrance, hugging Taiga and Shintaro as soon as they approach. “Great speech yesterday,” he mentions as he leads the two inside the city. “We closed the shop early so we could watch you and Ren.”

“You didn’t have to,” Taiga chuckles.

Jesse and Kouchi have been living together in Guadosalam since the start of the Eternal Calm. Jesse does odd jobs while Kouchi works with Kento and Fuma for magic-related requests. Kouchi had reported once that Jesse and Kento are now close, probably too close.

“You would wonder who Jesse is actually in a relationship with,” Kouchi had written to him, and Taiga could imagine the rolling of his friend’s eyes.

Jesse opens the door to the shop, and the wind chimes jingle, causing the three inside to turn their gaze to the door. Kouchi gets up from where he is sitting to pull Taiga and Shintaro into a hug.

“We missed you,” he says when he pulls away. “Sorry we weren’t able to come to Bevelle. The shop has been busy.”

“It’s alright. We’ll have time together in Besaid.”

“Definitely. I’ll be away from these two for a few days.” Kouchi chuckles as Kento and Fuma glare teasingly at him.

Jesse returns to the shop area with his and Kouchi’s belongings. “We won’t be back until five days,” he announces. “I already told Old Man Masayuki that much, but in case he forgets, now you know how to answer.”

“Leaving with us a picky customer.” Kento shakes his head and tsks. “You owe us one for this, Jesse.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure I pay you back well, Nakajima.”

Kouchi snorts as he looks at Taiga knowingly, but he barely bats an eyelash when Jesse takes his hand as they depart.

By the time they reach Luca, Taiga is instantly surrounded by people asking for a photo or an autograph. He’s lucky that his friends are with him, shooing people off and demanding that he be given space.

Juri is already waiting for them by the stadium, waving enthusiastically. Taiga’s heart is full as he runs toward his friend and hugs him.

“We just saw each other three days ago,” Juri points out with a grin as he pulls away.

“Three days is too long,” Taiga pouts.

“Look who’s getting clingy.” Juri chuckles as he ruffles Taiga’s hair. “Tired?” It’s Shintaro who yawns as an answer. “Good, because I can book a room for you guys.”

“No need.” Taiga smiles. “We can stay in the hotel suite on the top floor.”

“Ah, the perks of being friends with a High Summoner,” Jesse remarks, slinging an arm around Taiga’s shoulder.

Taiga rolls his eyes. “I sure hope you’re still friends with me not because of the accommodation privileges.”

“Fat chance, Taiga. We defeated a monster together, so that makes you stuck with us. Live with it.”

Oh, Taiga doesn’t mind. He had never minded since the beginning of their friendship.

Despite the exhaustion from the trip from Guadosalam to Luca, they didn’t sleep right away. His friends marvel at the amenities the top-floor suite has to offer, and they even lounge by the pool with drinks.

Jesse and Shintaro are the first to conk out, barely changing into their sleepwear when they crash into their beds after drying off. Taiga, Juri, and Kouchi are left by the pool as they stare into the moon casting a brilliant light over the city.

“The last time I was in this suite, I was about to depart to Djose for a pilgrimage that I thought would end my life,” Taiga remarks after minutes of comfortable silence. “I’m glad I’m still able to enjoy this view, and of others in Spira.”

“And we’re happy we didn’t have to lose you in the process,” Juri comments, patting the top of Taiga’s hand.

Taiga is grateful for living, that much is true. He’s still trying to find purpose beyond being a High Summoner, but he gets to travel around Spira and see the smiles of the people, the homes and the families intact, and he’s happy that he caused that.

But, of course, there’s always that nagging feeling for the past few years, like the other half of his heart is missing.

Kouchi and Juri are always quick on the uptake. “Thinking about him?” Kouchi asks.

Taiga sighs and nods, allowing the occasional sadness to take over him. “What I’d give to see him just for a few seconds.”

“We miss him, too,” Kouchi says pensively. “He’s a good friend.”

Juri nods. “Even _I_ warmed up to him.”

Taiga laughs at that. “You used to hate him.”

“Because he just showed up from nowhere, alright? Can you blame me?” Juri chuckles. “But he protected you, and he looked out for the others, too. And that’s a good friend in my book.”

Hokuto Matsumura. Taiga hadn’t known him for long, but he left such a mark in his—and his friends’—lives. He hopes that, wherever Hokuto is, he would know how much he means to them.

Taiga is sure that he’s dreaming.

For one, he doesn’t recall reaching Besaid. Or lying down on his bed in his hut on the island. The last time he remembered was that he had settled into his cot in the Celsius as they depart from Luca.

For another, the boy with the purple hood—Bahamut—is standing in front of him, and no fayth or aeon had ever come to him for the past two years.

Bahamut smiles. “Hello, Taiga.”

Taiga blinks as he sits up from his bed. “Am I dreaming?”

“Yes, but not for long. I just want to thank you for ending Yu Yevon. And our dream.” He bows his head slightly.

Taiga nods, still not sure how to process this. “Y-You’re welcome?” he manages to reply.

Bahamut raises his head. “We apologize for the delay, but the fayths would like to give our thanks to you,” he says. “A gift.”

His heart skips. He’s dreaming, he’s very sure of it, but … “A gift …?”

The fayth’s smile widens. “Would you like to see him again?”

But if this is a dream, then it wouldn’t hurt to say yes. So he does.

“Alright, then. When you wake, look into the shores of Besaid Island.”

Taiga is about to ask for more details, but he blinks, and Bahamut disappears.

He wakes to sunshine from the Celsius’ windows. Kouchi and Juri are already up, chatting about something he can’t make out. Juri and Shintaro’s laughter are heard from the cockpit.

“He’s awake!” Kouchi exclaims when Taiga sits up from his cot. “Rise and shine, High Summoner. We’re almost in Besaid.”

Taiga gets up and stretches, suddenly remembering his dream. It could not possibly come true … can it?

“Hey, what’s this?”

“What’s wrong, Shin?” Juri asks as he approaches the pilot’s seat.

Shintaro is squinting at something on the screen which shows certain angles of the nearby area. Right now, he’s looking at the waters leading to the shores of Besaid. “Something seems to be surfacing from the waters.”

Taiga strides quickly to get a look at what is on the screen. He sees large ripples throughout the shores and something emerging from the bottom of the sea.

From the aerial view, it looks like a black blob. His heart leaps. “Shin, can you zoom in?” he asks.

“Sure.” Shintaro’s fingers punch keys on the control panel.

The camera zooms in further on the black blob, but soon he can make out a person with black hair floating on the surface. He then starts swimming until he’s reached the shallower waters.

And when part of his upper body emerges, Taiga realizes he’s wearing some beige outerwear.

It’s the same beige jacket that Jesse used to wear before he lent it to—

“Shin!” Taiga exclaims, causing everyone to jump. “Open the gates of the gondola, please!”

“What?” Shintaro says in disbelief. “Taiga, we have to at least reach the shores—”

“I can swim, I don’t care. Now go!” And Taiga spins around and heads for the gondola, barely hearing his friends calling his name because of the loud thundering of his heart.

The gondola gates open, and Taiga gets a quick view of the back of the man wading to the shore. That beige jacket, those black trousers, that wet mop of black hair.

A sob escapes his throat. “Hokuto!” he shouts as he jumps from the gondola and into the waters.

It was a bit of a struggle to swim up to the shore, but adrenaline, joy, excitement give him a bit more strength to pull himself up.

And it was worth it—so worth it—when he surfaces and sees Hokuto looking back at him a few feet away.

“Taiga?” his name escapes Hokuto’s lips.

Taiga wades forward and practically runs when he nears Hokuto. “Hokuto!” He throws his arms around Hokuto, his force strong that he knocks both of them into the water.

When they surface, Taiga’s vision is blurry—from tears or the water, no longer sure. Hokuto is holding him by the waist, and his arms are around Hokuto’s neck, very much solid and real.

But still, he has to ask.

He pulls away and looks into Hokuto’s eyes, one that he only saw in dreams for the past two years. “Are you … real?” he asks.

Hokuto looks at him so fondly that Taiga’s sure he’s about to float. “I think so.” He reaches a hand and brushes his thumb on Taiga’s cheek—his thumb doesn’t go through Taiga like it did before that day. “Do I pass?”

Taiga’s bottom lip quivers, and he’d rather not answer that. Instead, he leans forward and presses his lips against Hokuto’s.

Hokuto stumbles slightly but regains his balance to return the kiss. His hands are back on Taiga’s waist again, pulling him forward to further close the distance between them. Taiga takes it all in—the salty taste of Hokuto’s lips, the beating of their hearts—this is real. _Hokuto is real._

He’s hiccupping when they pull away, and Taiga’s hands settle on Hokuto’s face. “Do I pass?” Hokuto repeats.

Taiga beams and nods. “You’re back.”

Hokuto’s face scrunches, like he’s about to cry. “I _am_ back,” he croaks.

“Hey, you two! Are you gonna make out there all day or are you gonna join us back here?”

They look in the direction of the voice. Apparently, the Celsius has already settled by the shore. Kouchi, Juri, Jesse, and Shintaro have emerged, all four of them with wide grins on their faces as they wave toward them.

Taiga looks at Hokuto, all smiles as well. “Let’s go?” he asks.

Hokuto nods. “I could use a dry set of clothes,” he chuckles. “And a lot of catching up.”

“You definitely do.” Taiga is about to drag Hokuto back to shore, but not before pulling him into an embrace. “Welcome home, Hokuto.”

Hokuto holds him tightly, as he will in many days to come. Maybe even forever. “I _am_ home.”

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wow, I did _not_ expect this fic to be this long and for me to be this invested in writing this. This marks my first-ever fantasy fic (?), and I'm quite happy with how this turned out.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read, commented, and tuned in to updates. The comments I received here, on Twitter, and on CuriousCat really warms my heart, and I'll cherish each and every one of it.


End file.
